<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Eternity by MaroonGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485285">Your Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonGhost/pseuds/MaroonGhost'>MaroonGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonGhost/pseuds/MaroonGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the machinations that hurt others due to William Afton are back to haunt him once he's sent to Hell. Every single one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although for one of you, the darkest pit of Hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend."<br/>
The final words he ever heard.<br/>
Or so he thought.<br/>
As Scraptrap began to melt and burn, the smelling corpse within beginning to roast, William Afton felt his grasp of the mortal world fade away, the fire surprisingly hurting less and less, even darkening at some point. He should've experienced this long ago, when he hid from those vengeful souls over three decades ago, but his vast knowledge in spectrology kept him alive. He had barely seen those he lived for, a work week at most at a time, those children of his. And the worst part? He regretted not what he did. Not one itty. Bitty. Damn. Bit.<br/>
And so he must be punished. Before the Lord, his dead family and the countless others he's slaughtered, purposefully or not. And it begins as soon as the last of his mech and body returns to dust and ash, his soul pulled from this world as it should've been, and into that darkest pit of Hell the man on the intercom spoke of.<br/>
Hell looked a lot liked an office.<br/>
Fitting.<br/>
A disembodied girl's voice spoke to him. It was rather joyous for a soul trapped in Hell.<br/>
"Hello, William."<br/>
"Huh?" asked Afton. "How do you know my name?"<br/>
"It's been struck deep in my head, ever since you killed me and hid my body in that painful suit."<br/>
"Oh. Hello, Cassidy."<br/>
"And you know my name? I'm as surprised as you. One doesn't count every ant they crush on the road."<br/>
"So," continued Afton, "I'm in Hell. What am I supposed to do, file paperwork?"<br/>
"To a degree."<br/>
A tablet appeared before William, showing a lot of robots. Some of them he recognized right away, some he had trouble remembering and a few he was unsure ever existed. Was that an red, pixelated alligator with a fishing pole? Who thought that up?<br/>
"Each night," said Cassidy, "I'll select any animatronic, as many or few as I wish, and with difficulty levels I can toggle myself, and sic them on you. You have to defend yourself until 6AM. These are all based off of robots you built, or that others hallucinated. They are all unique, and it'll be a pain memorizing them all."<br/>
"I see."<br/>
"But I'll give you a grace period between 6 and 12AM, where you can explore the restaurant, eat, use the bathroom, or study the animatronics on my tablet. Since it's about 7AM now, you have a full grace period before you start."<br/>
"I understand."<br/>
"Better prepare for it. You don't wanna get stuffed in a suit for hours, huh?"<br/>
And Cassidy disappeared. For now.<br/>
Afton got out of his seat and looked around his office. There was Candy Cadet in the corner, maybe he should talk to him. Afton dug through his pockets and found a quarter. How courteous of Cassidy to summon one in his pocket. He walked over to the machine and popped the coin in, hearing the machine whir to life.<br/>
"Hello Afton," he spoke.<br/>
"Hey, Cand-"<br/>
"Would you like to hear a story?"<br/>
"You know, I-"<br/>
"There once was a man," interrupted the robot, "Who was driven with madness when his son was killed, by no fault of his own, by one of his robots. The incident made him violent, mercilessly killing children in a feeble-"<br/>
BAM.<br/>
Afton was tired of Candy Cadet's story already, so he kicked the metal chump in his torso. It thankfully made him shut up, and dropped the candy that came free with every coin. Afton picked it up off the floor and tossed it in his mouth. What? It was wrapped, and it wasn't like there was anybody else around to judge him.<br/>
Seventeen more hours of studying and exploring later, Afton heard the clock chime for midnight. He was in the kitchen, but the next time he blinked he was sitting in the office chair. Well played, Cassidy.<br/>
"How about," said Cassidy, "I go for something a little easy the first time around?" The tablet was placed on Afton's table, showing that while only Freddy was on, he was cranked up to the highest difficulty he could go. The clock struck once more, and Afton began his first shift.<br/>
"Hehehehe."<br/>
Afton had heard complaints from Mr. Schmidt that the animatronics he created were hunting him, but he first disregarded him. He lived long enough for his first paycheck and dipped, so he was probably just being a coward. Or so he thought. He flicked on the camera and saw that there were cold, gray pupils in Freddy's eyes as he stared into the cameras. The cameras would cut to static whenever Freddy moved closer to the office, his chuckle permeating the halls. It did feel like they were playing cat and mouse, but with a bear and a damned soul instead.<br/>
The doors would make a loud sound whenever Afton hit the buttons to shut them, which disappointed Freddy everytime they blocked him off from his target. He worked so hard to reach him and he had to go all the way back to the start?<br/>
Of course, Afton had a weakness he didn't yet know he had, and that was limited power. He completely forgot that Mr. Schmidt complained about the limited power he had to use the cameras, lights or doors. It would've been best for him to remember them, because he spent his power generously out of his jumpiness. So he had no idea what was happening when the lights cut out and the doors ceased to work.<br/>
"Pop Goes the Weasel" played in the left doorway, Freddy's frightening facial features being the only source of light Afton could see.<br/>
"Uh oh."<br/>
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"<br/>
After the shot of fear finished its course through his veins, biting, piercing pain filled Afton's head as Freddy took a big bite out of his cranium. It felt like he was being killed, even though he was sure he already died. To his surprise Freddy himself spoke once his eyes went blind.<br/>
"Oh it's not that bad!" he spoke in a cartoony, jolly voice. "You just have to deal with insufferable pain until 6AM, and then you've got another eighteen hours to yourself."<br/>
Voice dripping with pain, wear and spite, Afton spoke four words before shutting his mouth for the rest of the night;<br/>
"Bring it on, Cassidy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Afton takes some time to socialize with Bonnie during his grace period.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These animatronics are something else.<br/>
Afton suspected they'd all hate him during his grace period, but with the exception of Marionette, Golden Freddy and Baby they're all rather amicable. Different kinds of animatronics even got along surprisingly well with others, even though the nightmares freaked a few out. This was being proved right now, with Bonnie onstage performing a song for Nightmarionette, Funtime Foxy and Phantom Chica along with him.<br/>
"And that," rejoiced Bonnie, "Was my performance for today! May I have a round of applause?"<br/>
All four audience members gave him applause. He was pretty good with a guitar.<br/>
"Thank you! Thank you!" said the purple rabbit, bowing a couple times. "You're too kind! Now, if I may, I'd like to address a particular audience member. William?"<br/>
Afton looked around from his seat, a little fearful of what was to come. But he figured it couldn't be that bad.<br/>
It was much better than he anticipated, actually.<br/>
"Now, since you're new here and all, I want to recite a few rules we made for you, if I may."<br/>
"Alright, fair. I did, directly and indirectly, kill most of you here."<br/>
"Most of us are very forgiving to let you socialize with us during the day, and those who don't wish to are to be respected."<br/>
"I hear you."<br/>
"If we kill you during the night, know it's nothing personal for the most part."<br/>
"Mhm."<br/>
"And finally, we're more than happy to perform for you if you want us to. You made us to take the stage, after all. But let us prioritize others, if we so wish."<br/>
"This is much better than I first thought it'd be."<br/>
"With these three as our witnesses, I'll say you know the rules we laid out for you. You're stuck here forever, and us to for the most part, so you better follow them."<br/>
"Only three rules to follow for eternity? Simple enough."<br/>
"And with that, that concludes my daytime show! I hope you all have a lovely rest of your day."<br/>
The other three beasts got out of their seats and went elsewhere. But as Afton was about to leave Bonnie, he placed a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
"Hey, Afton?"<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"Just a quick question," said Bonnie before reaching to his forehead and calmly taking off his faceplate, revealing his red glowing eyes and circuitry. "How come I'm the only one of the original four who can do this?"<br/>
"It was easiest to design into your head and makes it easier to repair you. I do realize that also means it could get lost with Withered Bonnie around, but it's still impressive in my opinion."<br/>
"I must agree with you. It was also pretty fun to scare nightguards with it, staring into the cameras and... oh, I wish I could see their faces."<br/>
"It is a little creepy."<br/>
Bonnie gave a light chuckle before slapping Afton harmlessly on the back, replacing his faceplate, putting his guitar away and walking into the party room. Afton followed, to find it was about lunchtime.<br/>
Chica had about a pizza pie and a half on her plate as she had fun talking with Music Man, Nightmare Freddy was feeding the freddles, and Baby was serving ice cream to those who wanted it. There was an empty seat to the left of Bonnie, so Afton hoped he was welcome to sit down next to him. Thankfully that was the case, and Withered Foxy was next to him and more than willing to joke around with him as they ate pizza.<br/>
The main room was truly abuzz during lunch and dinner, and usually animatronics would perform on the center stage while the others ate. Today the toys were were singing a nice melody, Toy Freddy passionately harmonizing with Toy Chica as Toy Bonnie jammed on his guitar. Mangle couldn't sing or play instruments, poor thing, so she was offered a front row seat instead.<br/>
"Hey," said Afton to Withered Foxy, "You know Mangle all that well?"<br/>
"Eh, we're good pals," he answered. "But Bonnie also knows a lot about him."<br/>
"It's true," said Bonnie. "He lets me take him apart and put him together again sometimes, like children would all those years ago."<br/>
"Ah, she lets everyone do that," said Withered Foxy. "She can't sing or dance, but she can be played with."<br/>
"Sounds like a prostitute," said Afton. Bonnie gave him a slap on the back of his head, but Withered Foxy grabbed his cup of root beer and slammed it on the table over and over in a fit of laughter.<br/>
"You have any idea how offensive that was?" asked Bonnie.<br/>
"Well, we're all guys. If there were any girls here I wouldn't made that joke."<br/>
"A little amoral, huh?"<br/>
"I literally killed you forty years ago."<br/>
"Case and point." And the three kept drinking and joking.<br/>
"Anything alcoholic here?" asked Afton, raising his blue plastic cup. "I'm a little tired of cola."<br/>
"I prefer soda over alcohol personally," said Bonnie.<br/>
"That's cause I killed you as a child."<br/>
"Well I tried it as soon as I got here and I didn't like it. It's too bitter for me."<br/>
"Probably cause I killed you before you could develop a taste for it."<br/>
"That is actually a fair point."<br/>
"And to answer you," piped up Withered Foxy, "We do have beer. Funtime Chica!"<br/>
"Yes?" called the pastel poultry from across the room. She usually waited during lunch.<br/>
"Be a dear and bring us a pitcher of beer."<br/>
"Coming right up!" And she dashed off to the kitchen. A few minutes later she got back to the table and poured Afton and Withered Foxy each a cup.<br/>
"Hell's not so bad," said Afton.<br/>
"That's only because it doubles as our Heaven," said Bonnie. "You're lucky we let you ride our coattails."<br/>
"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? Your heaven? I'm flattered."<br/>
The three joked around for the rest of lunchtime. If this was his the darkest pit of Hell, the rest of it shouldn't be that bad.<br/>
Nevermind.<br/>
It was 5AM, and Bonnie got into the office a little too quickly for Afton. Bonnie had taken a big, painful bite out of Afton, crushing his skull.<br/>
"Like I said," said Bonnie after all faded to black, "Nothing personal!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chica is feeling a little bit of body negativity, and the others help comfort her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chica is a glutton.<br/>
She's been programmed to be so. It's literally mentioned in her song verse, where she mentions she likes to eat more than the other four. As such, her design looks chubby. This has made her feel some insecurity about her body, pitying herself for her weight. The other animatronics, however, were always there to comfort her when she felt crummy about her body. Afton tended to stay away when she felt down, though, figuring the others knew more about how to handle her when she has a bout of body negativity.<br/>
The first time she felt it, there was very little anybody could do as she slumped over herself in a folding chair, slightly sobbing and resting her plastic head on her arms. Foxy was the first to ask what was wrong, but Chica just waved him away, saying it was nothing. Foxy knew it was something, so after Chica recollected herself he asked her about it.<br/>
"Look, I don't cry much," said Foxy, "But I know enough about it to know something has to cause it. So would you please tell me what's wrong?"<br/>
Chica blinked her metal eyelids a few times, like the gears in her head were grinding to a halt and starting up again to answer Foxy. "Well," she said, "I just... feel fat."<br/>
Foxy gave a little laugh. "Course you are," he said, wrapping his arm around her neck. "And that doesn't matter. It's your body, so it's beautiful no matter what you think about it. Screw all those people who say you should change yourself, especially if it's to do with ya being a girl. Girls are rather vulnerable to body negativity, ya know."<br/>
"I just feel like... I eat too much."<br/>
"I think myself, that can be determined with two questions. Does it hurt when you finish eating?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"And are you having negative effects that come from eating too much?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Then you eat just the right amount."<br/>
Chica began to brighten up a little. "But I'm still fat," she grumbled.<br/>
"And nobody," continued Foxy, "Has any right to tell you that's wrong. They can't tell you to slim up just so they can bear being around you. You exist in your body, and that's their problem."<br/>
Chica felt a little insulted, but also strangely motivated. She looked into Foxy's cold, metal eyes and saw nothing but approval.<br/>
"You know what?" she said, her mouth beginning to smile. "You're absolutely right. I am fat, but if someone tells me that I should change that, they're wrong. I don't have any negative effects from being fat myself, so there's no need for me to go out of my way and change that."<br/>
"Yahahar!" laughed Foxy, giving Chica a pat on her back. "That's the spirit."<br/>
And he walked away, Chica feeling much better than before. Now, whenever she feels sad about her body, Foxy can see it and asks for help comforting her.<br/>
One of those times was right now, with Afton unlucky enough to be around it. Foxy, Chica, Ballora and Lefty were all sitting on the floor in the supply closet in a big group hug. Lefty even brought some water and a cup for Chica; crying does leave you thirsty. Chica bawled her eyes out, letting all the sadness out of herself through her eyes and letting the metal bodies of her friends soak it all up. Nobody gave Afton a second look as he awkwardly grabbed some wiring for Springtrap, who injured himself on a slippery floor.<br/>
Foxy was out of the closet a few minutes later, Afton noticing Chica was much happier than when he last saw her. She was singing a tune to herself, even.<br/>
"Hey," asked Afton to Foxy, "What the FUCK was going on in there?"<br/>
"Oh, don't worry about it," said Foxy. "Chica just feels a little body-negative sometimes. We're more than happy to help her through it. Better than watching her sob to herself at the party table."<br/>
"Oh, damn. Now I feel horrible for asking so rudely."<br/>
"Ah, it's fine. It did look a little odd, din't it?"<br/>
"It did."<br/>
Foxy laughed, then looked at Chica, still singing to herself. It felt nice to know you helped someone so much, they went from sullen to sing-song in five minutes.<br/>
Dinner was held a few hours later, and Chica was eating a lot again. Afton was next to her, watching her as she ate. Could someone who ate that much ever feel ashamed to do so? She seemed to be having a good time eating her weight in pepperoni and mushroom. Afton hoped it was OK to hazard a question.<br/>
"Hey, Chica?"<br/>
"Yeah?" she said after swallowing her mouthful of food. Even she had manners.<br/>
"Do you ever feel... I dunno... bad about your body?"<br/>
"Sometimes," she said. "But the others are always around to help me feel better."<br/>
"It's what I do," said Lefty, who was opposite Chica.<br/>
"It's nice to know if I'm ever feeling down about my body, there are others around to pick me up again."<br/>
"You know Afton," said Lefty, "You can join us if you want."<br/>
"Eh, nothing personal but it looks a little... weird."<br/>
"Suit yourself," said Chica continuing to eat.<br/>
"Now that I think of it," continued Afton, "Your counterparts are completely different body types. You, Withered and Phantom are chubby, Nightmare, Jack-o and Rockstar are muscly and Funtime and Toy are skinny."<br/>
"I've realized that myself. Hooray for body positivity and diversity!"<br/>
"Sure. Hooray."<br/>
Chica and Lefty raised their plastic cups in celebration, Afton following them soon after.<br/>
And so, whenever Chica felt a little sad around Afton, he'd ask her about it and recruit some animatronics to comfort her somewhere private. Almost every one of them were willing to drop what they were doing to snuggle and comfort her, especially the smaller ones. Probably cause they feel a little body-negative themselves. But no matter how many times he did it, Afton never felt comfortable walking in on her being comforted.<br/>
"Sorry," he said as Deedee, Marionette and Funtime Freddy ensured Chica felt better in the supply closet. "I'm just... grabbing some scrap for Withered Freddy."<br/>
"Oh," Chica answered, "Don't be sorry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Foxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every pirate loves a good sea shanty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yo ho ho and a bottle o' rum!"<br/>
Foxy was on his stage, singing to himself as he spaced out a little. His head felt blissfully empty as he let his mind wander wherever it desired. Little did he know he was attracting a crowd.<br/>
Foxy finished his number and turned to see JJ and Phantom Mangle were watching him sing, which confused the pirate for a while. He then realized they were listening to him sing, and he bashfully chuckled to himself, scratching the back of his head. "You weren't supposed to see that, I didn't realize I had an audience..." he said.<br/>
"Well, keep singing!" said JJ. "It's nice."<br/>
"Ya think so? Alright, let's see... which shanty should I sing for the lassies..."<br/>
Foxy readied himself, facing his small crowd and rehearsing the song in his head, making sure he remembered all the lyrics. He decided on 'Drunken Sailor', and oldie but a goldie.<br/>
"What do ya do with a drunken sailor, what do ya do with a drunken sailor, what do ya do with a drunken sailor-"<br/>
"Early in the morning!" chimed in JJ.<br/>
"Wey hey and up she rises, wey hey and up she rises..." they sung together. Their song attracted a few others, like Shadow Bonnie and Happy Frog. Eventually the room was filled, and the entire audience was joining in on the song they all knew so well. Well, the ones with a functioning voice box... sorry Phantom Mangle.<br/>
"Yahahar!" chuckled Foxy to himself after he finished the song. "All of ye are like my faithful crew, singing along with me! It's like I'm on the beautiful ocean itself!"<br/>
"Say captain," joked Pigpatch, "What song should we sing next?"<br/>
"Well, how about I teach you all a rather unpopular one? It's called 'Bully in the Alley'."<br/>
"Let's hear it," said Happy Frog.<br/>
"Now, I'll be leading like the fine captain I am, so all you need to memorize is the chorus. The rest, leave to me! Now, the chorus is a little complicated, but..."<br/>
A few minutes of explanation later, the room was full of merriment. Foxy sung the more forgettable parts of the song while his faithful crew sung the iconic chorus.<br/>
"Help me Bob, I'm bullyin' the alley," he sung.<br/>
"Wey hey, bully in the alley," followed the rest.<br/>
"Help me Bob, I'm bullyin' the alley,"<br/>
"Bully down Shipbone Al'!"<br/>
Truly the interaction was to be remembered. But all good things must end, and midnight was inching closer and closer to the present.<br/>
"And so," said Foxy at precisely 11:59, "This is where we part for the day. But don't fear, we'll meet again tomorrow morn'!"<br/>
The others nearly teared up before the clock struck 12 and all faded to black for the animatronics. A few of them, like Foxy himself, were selected for the night shift, but most of them were asleep.<br/>
"Now," said Foxy from Pirate's Cove, "Let's see when I may strike." He moved his head to stare dead into the camera, like he knew it would creep Afton out. It eventually blipped red, signaling Afton was paying him attention.<br/>
But Foxy eventually got bored of waiting for the camera to blip red, so he began to step out from behind the curtains. A few others passed by him, seeing he was almost ready to strike, and gave him some words of encouragement.<br/>
"You got this," said Rockstar Chica.<br/>
"Go ge-get 'em!" encouraged Funtime Freddy.<br/>
"Be patient," cautioned Withered Freddy.<br/>
Eventually Foxy was entirely outside the curtains, and waited for the camera to blip red one more time. It finally did, and Foxy didn't bother to give it another glance as he sped off towards Afton's bunker, his metal feet making thumps and stamps, giving away his pursuit. Luckily for Afton he was fast enough to shut all the doors and vents, leaving Foxy to toss himself against the metal doors, making disappointing thuds.<br/>
"Another time," said Foxy to himself as he fixed himself and returned to the cove.<br/>
He got behind the curtains and peaked his head out, looking dead into the camera hoping Afton would forget about him. Funtime Freddy passed by, and saw poor Foxy, demoted and defeated. "Don't worry," he said to him. "He's gonna mess up sometime!"<br/>
"I hope so."<br/>
Foxy kept looking up at the camera, seeing Afton kept forgetting about him. He felt extra impatient today... Cassidy must've set him on a high difficulty tonight. It came time once more for Foxy to make a mad dash for the office, his feet sounding like an entire legion was advancing on Afton. Unfortunately for Afton he could only close one door, letting Foxy toss in his head and torso inside.<br/>
"Oh, great," said Afton from his desk. "Don't tell me I gotta keep an extra eye on you."<br/>
"Seems like it," said Foxy. It was difficult to get him without his legs but if he could just get a little more time-<br/>
DING DONG DING DONG.<br/>
Afton dropped his tablet and wiped off the sweat on his brow. It was tough but he survived tonight.<br/>
DING DONG DING DONG went the clock once more.<br/>
"Ah, damnit," grumbled Foxy.<br/>
"I had fun, personally," said Afton as the lights flicked on and he got out of his seat and stretched his legs. He looked outside the left door and saw all four of Foxy's limbs, then jokingly asked "You gonna need those?"<br/>
"Of course," answered Foxy. Afton walked out the door, grabbed then and slid then across the floor like awkwardly shaped curling stones. Foxy reassembled himself and stood up, denouncing himself under his breath.<br/>
"Hey," said Afton, "Maybe next time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Toy Freddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nobody likes a sore loser.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter who plays video games with Toy Freddy, he always acts horribly. If he wins, he gloats. If he loses, he rages. It doesn't matter who wins; both lose.<br/>
Such was being proved right now with Toy Freddy playing with Toy Bonnie, each on opposite computers. The former was being crushed in his favorite first-person shooter, and he announced every mistake he made with expletives that could be heard throughout the restaurant.<br/>
"Fuck!"<br/>
"Shit!"<br/>
"Oh my GOD."<br/>
"Screenpeaker!"<br/>
"What do you mean?" asked Toy Bonnie. "I can't even see your screen."<br/>
"My GOD you suck."<br/>
"I'm... winning?"<br/>
Toy Freddy got out of his seat, not even bothering to quit the game, stormed out the door and into the main room. Poor Scraptrap, Nightmare BB and Bonnet were having fun together when he made his presence known.<br/>
"Toy Bonnie SUCKS!"<br/>
He raised his foot and slammed it on the ground, making a loud sound of plastic hitting tile. The three looked up from their board game and expressed annoyance, especially Bonnet.<br/>
"Or maybe," said Bonnet, "You're just a sore loser."<br/>
Scraptrap and Nightmare BB looked at her like she just said "I just lit a bomb." She may as well have. Don't tell Toy Freddy anybody's better than him. Under no circumstances.<br/>
"AAAAH!" screamed the plastic bear as he raised his foot, put it above a table, and slammed it down, shattering it into a million plastic pieces. It was like he was a discount superhero who hated being beaten in COD. He dashed at the three and jumped, letting himself land square on the board game and breaking another table, missing the other three by half an inch each. While Bonnet was indifferent, Scraptrap and Nightmare BB had their eyes pried wide open in shock.<br/>
"Not again," groaned a voice from the corridor. Golden Freddy walked out from the hallway and looked at Toy Freddy right in his eyes, showing all her wrath. Toy Freddy took a hint, got off the rumble and on his feet, and muttered "Sorry."<br/>
Golden Freddy facepalmed, groaning to herself about how annoying it was to always clean up after the crew. She took her hand off her face, snapped her fingers and telekinetically repaired the plastic furniture like each piece was a building block.<br/>
"You know how hard it is to keep this place in one place?" she shouted. "I mean, Afton left a huge dent in Candy Cadet the first minute he could walk in here and it all went downhill from there. We've barely been down here a week and already I'm sick of cleaning it up all the time."<br/>
Toy Freddy now looked much more guilty than before with four pairs of eyes staring him down, judging him for being so explosive.<br/>
Toy Bonnie was now in the main room as well and pieced together what happened. He cleared his throat and said "Toy Freddy?"<br/>
"Yeah?" he answered.<br/>
"Can I see you for a sec?"<br/>
"Uh... Is that alright Golden Freddy?"<br/>
"Yeah, I guess. But we're not done yet."<br/>
The bear followed the rabbit back into the closet, Toy Bonnie shaking his head a little.<br/>
"Look, I'm guilty of gamer rage too but you're taking this too far. I think you should cut off the video games for a while until you learn to contain yourself. And I know I've got no right to ground you, but I'm just suggesting. I mean, you don't wanna get in trouble, do you?"<br/>
"...No."<br/>
"So will you take my advice?"<br/>
"...I'll give it a shot."<br/>
"Alright."<br/>
As Toy Freddy began to walk out to return to Golden Freddy, Toy Bonnie spoke one last time.<br/>
"It's for your own good."<br/>
Toy Freddy looked over his shoulder, ready to hear more, but Toy Bonnie didn't say anything else. He sheepishly continued going back to Golden Freddy.<br/>
Afterwards, Toy Freddy was eating in the main room with everyone else, Ballora and Withered Chica sitting to his left and right. Ballora spoke up.<br/>
"Did you really belly flop on those guy's board game?"<br/>
"...Yeah, I did."<br/>
"Wait, really?" asked Withered Chica. "Don't you think that's a bit over the top?"<br/>
"Toy Bonnie suggested I take some time away from the screen for a while."<br/>
"I think that's solid advice. I mean, belly flopping onto a board game? That's gotta hurt."<br/>
"It did. A little."<br/>
"Say," said Ballora, "Why don't we all play some party games after lunch? All three of us."<br/>
"I'd love to join!" said Withered Chica. "What can we play?"<br/>
"We could try cup stacking. That's always fun, and we should have some in the supply closet."<br/>
"Peachy," said Toy Freddy.<br/>
After lunch Ballora left the table and came back with a package of red party cups. Toy Freddy did the honors of undoing the twist tie and putting the cups on the table. Withered Chica curled the wires on the end of her arms and wrapped them around the first cup, then placed it upside-down on the table. Ballora followed with another cup next to hers. Toy Freddy was careful not to mess up as he placed his cup on top of the other two's, and it held its place long enough for the three to decide to expand the base. Withered Chica grabbed another cup and placed it next to the tiny pyramid, Ballora placed another cup on top of it, and Toy Freddy placed another cup on top of the top two. The other two were impressed that it was balanced, considering this was probably his first time stacking cups.<br/>
Eventually the pyramid was five cups high, and Withered Chica messed up, the cup she delicately placed falling onto the table and a few more following suit. Withered Chica curled her wire fingers into a ball and slammed them onto the table, making the rest of the pyramid fall.<br/>
"Hey!" said Toy Freddy. "We worked for ages on that!"<br/>
"Oh silly," said Ballora, "Knocking the pyramid down when you screw up is half the fun of cup stacking. It's satisfying to listen to all the cups fall onto the table, in perfect condition for everyone to try again."<br/>
"Really? Gamer rage is allowed?"<br/>
"Encouraged, even."<br/>
"This'll be fun."<br/>
The three stacked cups for a couple more hours, having fun building and knocking down the pyramid. Toy Freddy forgot all about video games until Toy Bonnie walked onto the three having a blast.<br/>
"Wow Toy Freddy," he said, "You're pretty happy!"<br/>
"I think I found the perfect game to play!" he rejoiced.<br/>
"Well, I shouldn't interrupt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Toy Bonnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for!.. According to this blue bunny.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's time for the grand finale!"<br/>
Toy Bonnie was jamming hard on his guitar onstage before a crowd of focused animatronics. All eyes were on him as he strummed on the strings and sang to his heart's content, letting the pride of being center stage get to his head. Nothing could ruin this precious moment before his live audience. He must land all the climactic notes to the song in harmony to not disappoint them all, and he focused really hard to get each and every one right.<br/>
The last note was struck as Toy Bonnie raised his instrument slowly skyward, feeling like a rockstar. He got the same amount of applause one would get when he finally put his guitar down, let the last note ring out into nothingness and posed for the audience.<br/>
"Boo!"<br/>
The audience stopped clapping and turned to whoever was booing him. It was Music Man.<br/>
"I could always do better!" he insisted.<br/>
"Well, it was pretty rude to boo him like that," said Jack-O Chica. "You could've just not said anything."<br/>
"He stinks!"<br/>
Toy Bonnie was getting mad now, his eyebrows beginning to arch and eyelids closing slightly. Music Man seemed to enjoy the expression.<br/>
"Hehe, sucker!"<br/>
"Now now, Music Man," said Ennard, his staticy voice box usually succeeding in making people listen to him. "There's no need to be so mean."<br/>
"Doesn't change," the purple menace continued, "That his music sucks. I could do better any day of the week. I mean, music is in my name! Of course I could outperform him!"<br/>
Toy Bonnie, at this point, had set his guitar down and was walking offstage. Music Man was laughing up a storm, holding his sides as the audience attempted to defend Toy Bonnie. He had his face tilted up in his laughing fit pose, not noticing Toy Bonnie was, at this point, nose-to-nose to him.<br/>
"Hahaha...hehe...heh..." went Music Man as his laughter died down once he noticed how close Toy Bonnie was to him.<br/>
"Shut it, old man!" said Toy Bonnie, then proceeding to slap each side of the heckler's head, gravely injuring his face.<br/>
"OW."<br/>
The audience was blown away at how mad Toy Bonnie was, how unflinching he was when he delivered the blows at the exact same time. All eyes were on Toy Bonnie as he stared at his victim, who soon dropped his cymbals, both making ear-spitting noises when they hit the ground as he used his hands to rub and nurse his wounds.<br/>
"What can you even do with cymbals?" said Toy Bonnie, proceeding to kick one across the floor. "Hot Cross Buns? Probably not even that."<br/>
"That's enough, Toy Bonnie!" called Ennard.<br/>
"Just try to outperform me!" said Toy Bonnie, ignoring Ennard and kicking the other cymbal across the floor.<br/>
"I said enough!" called Ennard, beginning to get out of his seat and advance the temperamental bunny. "That attack was too much to begin with!"<br/>
"Then you stop him from being so rude in the first place next time!" said Toy Bonnie, turning to leave the room.<br/>
Toy Bonnie made his way into the supply closet, where Shadow Freddy and Nedd Bear were resting. He got onto the floor and covered his eyes, letting his head cool off.<br/>
"What happened out there?" asked Nedd Bear, his eyes spinning around a little.<br/>
"Music Man got on my nerves again," said Toy Bonnie. "And in front of a live audience, too! They're all gonna hate me when I get back out there."<br/>
"Well, I doubt they'll hate you," said Nedd Bear. "But I am curious, what exactly happened?"<br/>
"Music Man insulted me in front of everyone, I stormed offstage, slapped both sides of his head and kicked his cymbals across the floor."<br/>
"Yikes," said Shadow Freddy from the other side of the room.<br/>
"Well," said Nedd Bear, "I'm gonna guess they'll be a little mad at you for that but they surely won't hate you."<br/>
"It's just," said Toy Bonnie huddling into himself, "What does Music Man gain from doing that to me?"<br/>
"Well, I think I know. He wants a rise out of you."<br/>
"How do you know?"<br/>
"I was my job on Earth to make sure kids didn't get pushed around. Trust me, I know."<br/>
"That's a good point. What can I do about it?"<br/>
"I think you should confront him with Ennard, if possible. I mean, we all listen to him. We basically have one of those signs they have at factories about how many days it's been since an accident, but its for when he rips off his faceplate."<br/>
"I remember the last time he did that," said Toy Bonnie. "Phantom Foxy didn't reappear for days."<br/>
The two laughed, and Shadow Freddy resisted laughing to not appear like he was still eavesdropping.<br/>
"But I think you should still take some more time for yourself," said Nedd Bear, "Until you recompose yourself. It's almost dinnertime, so I'll get you some food."<br/>
"Thanks, Nedd."<br/>
"My pleasure."<br/>
Nedd Bear left out the door and returned with three plates of pizza. "I got you some too, Shadow Freddy," said Nedd Bear passing him a plate.<br/>
"Thanks," he said. The three began to eat in silent contemplation, Nedd Bear excited to help people out again.<br/>
Toy Bonnie got out of the closet and into the main room, asking people where Ennard was. Molten Freddy was half-asleep but once he heard someone needed Ennard, he awoke and looked for the nearest vent. He left the room and found a vent, then slithered inside. Everyone in the building heard him as he hurriedly maneuvered through the vent system until he found Ennard close to the office.<br/>
"Hey Ennard!" Molten Freddy's voice echoed through the vent system.<br/>
"I thought I said not to speak in here!" Ennard's own crackly voice echoed. "What is it?"<br/>
"You're needed in the main room."<br/>
"OK, gimme ten seconds."<br/>
A moment later Ennard had made his way into the main room and found Toy Bonnie was looking for him. "You need something?" asked Ennard.<br/>
"I need you to help me talk to Music Man."<br/>
"We're not attacking him, Toy Bonnie."<br/>
"I never said we were."<br/>
"Alright, let's look for him."<br/>
They both found him in the kitchen, singing to himself. Ennard cleared his throat to grab the maestro's attention.<br/>
"Ahem!"<br/>
Music Man turned his head to the two, and realized he was in trouble.<br/>
"Hello, you two."<br/>
"Toy Bonnie has asked me to supervise your conversation with him," said Ennard. "I'm guessing he has a few questions."<br/>
"And what may they be?"<br/>
"Why," said Toy Bonnie, "Do you like to taunt me?"<br/>
"Oh, I just like to get a rise out of you, is all," said Music Man. "You're so prideful of your work and get so wound up when I make fun of it. Heck, you get mad when people don't clap for you... not like many wouldn't, you're pretty good. So it's absolutely nothing personal, you see."<br/>
"Aright, I get it. I'm a little arrogant and that makes me easy to make fun of. So can you stop it, please?"<br/>
"Ok, Ok, I'll stop."<br/>
"You better mean it."<br/>
"Cross my heart and hope to die."<br/>
"Well," said Ennard, "I think that went swimmingly. You two better behave yourselves now."<br/>
"We will," said Toy Bonnie. "I hope so."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Toy Chica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's rather strange being a sexy chicken.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's go somewhere more... private."<br/>"Have you any idea how much sexual innuendo that has?"<br/>It's another loss for Afton tonight, this time being smited down by Toy Chica. Afton lost track of his mask trying to keep out Rockstar Chica and Orville, and was now regretting not investigating that sound of something plastic hitting the ground a few minutes ago.<br/>"I... you have a point."<br/>"Aren't you, like, eight?"<br/>"When you killed me. Now I'm about... fifty. Sheesh, what a concept. I'm spending eternity at a cartoony pizzeria at age fifty. I'd probably be at a bar if I were killed at this age."<br/>"Ow, ow, ow. Careful with me, jeez."<br/>Once she reattached her beak, Toy Chica was mercilessly dragging Afton, pained, bleeding and blinded into the supply closet to unceremoniously stuff him in a suit. If there was one thing Golden Freddy liked to clean up down here, it was Afton's blood.<br/>"Now, what time is it... ah, five. Three, two, one..."<br/>The clock outside the closet struck six, Afton felt his wounds heal and vision return and the suit he was stuck in began to straighten out and open up. He eventually stepped out unscathed and ready for his eighteen hour break.<br/>"Whadda we got for breakfast?" asked Afton once he was back on his feet.<br/>"Hmm, let's check the menu."<br/>The main area used to not serve breakfast because the pizzeria was only open for lunch and dinner, but they animatronics decided to change that since it left everyone hungry. So they began to serve meals that were served in the family diner, so traditional, American meals would fill the kitchen early in the morning. It was also nice to eat something besides pizza.<br/>"Well, we've got menus for a reason. Let's go, I'm hungry."<br/>Biscuits and gravy were Afton's go-to, with coffee and cream as well. Everyone else was eating whatever they pleased.<br/>"This was the best idea ever!" said Springtrap on the other side of the room. "I love these pancakes."<br/>"It's been forever since I've had banana French toast," said Golden Freddy, sitting near him. "What possessed Afton to make it a limited time item?"<br/>"Banana French toast, huh? Can I try a bite?"<br/>"What are we, dating?"<br/>"If it means I get to try that, then yep."<br/>"No way, get it tomorrow. Or maybe you could get it for lunch."<br/>Toy Chica were dining together. Being so close together at the end of the night, they hustled to the nearest seats in the main room when they arrived. Afton usually sits next to whoever killed him that night, if anybody, for that exact reason.<br/>"So," said Afton, "What's it like being a sexualized chicken?"<br/>"Eh," answered Toy Chica, "It's weird. I mean, you designed me, right?"<br/>"If I remember correctly."<br/>"Why did you give me boobs? I mean, they're nice and all, but I've never seen a chicken with boobs."<br/>"Have you ever heard of chicken breasts?"<br/>"Har-de-har. But seriously, why did you do that?"<br/>"Eh, I guess it was commonplace back then to give boobs to any anthropomorphic animal girl so the kids would know it was a girl. It's tough to discern between real male and female animals, unlike people, so we had to improvise."<br/>"If I were a guy I'd be a rooster, though."<br/>Afton paused drinking from his coffee cup to look straight forward in bewilderment. He kept frozen for a few seconds before he put his mug down and said "I didn't think about that."<br/>"Heh."<br/>"Was it a bad idea to make you curvy? Would that suggest that I'm sexually attracted to birds?"<br/>"Well, you explained yourself pretty well, but it's not out of the picture entirely."<br/>"Man, I don't wanna fuck a chicken. I mean, I at least gave the biggest pair down here to an actual human."<br/>"Next time you design anything female, maybe keep this conversation in mind."<br/>"I won't be designing anything anytime soon, but thanks anyway."<br/>"Happy to help."<br/>It was nice to have that casual talk with Afton, and it left Toy Chica satisfied as she kept eating her breakfast.<br/>"Aw, man!" said Toy Bonnie form across the room. "Have my eyes been set on scary mode this entire time?"<br/>"I probably should've told you that earlier," said Nightmare Bonnie, who was sitting with him.<br/>"Closest thing I have nowadays to been caught with my fly down!"<br/>Toy Chica got a lightbulb moment and turned to Afton, asking "Hey, are my eyes back to normal to? I forget about them sometimes, to."<br/>"Nah, you're good."<br/>"Oh, phew."<br/>After breakfast the Mediocres were onstage, jamming out for their audience. Toy Chica was swinging her finger around like a conductor's baton in tune to the beat, her eyes closed and her mind putting her somewhere else. She barely noticed she was humming to herself until someone tapped her shoulder.<br/>"Hey, would ya tone it down?" asked Nightmare Bonnie.<br/>"Oh, sorry," she whispered back. "I'm pretty spacey sometimes."<br/>"Thanks. Oh, your eyes aren't fixed, either."<br/>Toy Chica was taken aback. Afton told her they were back to normal, so what gives? Then she realized she was absolutely had. She quietly got out from her seat and stormed around the building, looking for Afton.<br/>"Ah," said Toy Bonnie who crossed her path in the hallway, "He tricked you too, huh? Last time he did that to me I spent half the day without noticing. I was lucky to see myself in the mirror.<br/>He did that before? The jerk. Toy Chica was steaming mad now, and when she finally found Afton in the office he was laughing out a lung.<br/>"I spent so long trying not to laugh," said Afton.<br/>Now chasing Afton down, Toy Chica retorted with "Well now you'll spend so long trying not to cry!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Squirrel!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go ge-get 'em!"<br/>
It was fun to play with Mangle. Whenever she wasn't being taken apart and put back together, she was playing fetch or being pet on her plastic head. Security Puppet and Funtime Freddy were tossing a big t-bone the former had leftover from her lunch. The pink pile of wires was having a ball chasing it as the two bipeds tossed it across the room. Unfortunately, he had a tendency to knock over the chairs in whatever room he played in.<br/>
"What's going on in here?" asked Rockstar Bonnie, sticking his head in through the doorway to check what was happening.<br/>
"Oh, hey Rockstar Bonnie!" said Security Puppet. "We're playing with Mangle, is all. Wanna join?"<br/>
"Nah, I'm too tired. But can you tune it down?"<br/>
"Alright, we'll try."<br/>
So the two decided to let Mangle keep the bone as they decided what to play instead. Nobody ever wanted to make too much noise.<br/>
"So what else can we do?" asked Security Puppet.<br/>
"Let's see if he can do tricks!" said Funtime Freddy.<br/>
"Good idea. Mangle!"<br/>
Mangle looked up from her bone and at the other two, ready to take orders.<br/>
"Sit!"<br/>
Mangle bent his body into a rough shape of a sitting dog.<br/>
"Down!"<br/>
Mangle bent out of her previous shape and flattened herself onto the floor, looking like a pile of scrap.<br/>
"Play dead!"<br/>
The light in Mangle's eyes went out.<br/>
"Shake!" And Security Puppet stuck out her hand. The light in Mangle's eyes returned, he got up and moved his left hand to meet Security Puppet's. They shook hands.<br/>
"Wow, pretty strong! You're hired!"<br/>
The three laughed a little at Security Puppet.<br/>
Afton walked into the room, curious as to what was going on. "Hey, guys."<br/>
"Hi Afton," said Security Puppet.<br/>
"What're you all doing?"<br/>
"Playing. Mangle's doing tricks."<br/>
"Like a dog?"<br/>
"It's easy to do if you're self-aware."<br/>
"Mangle's self-aware? But she acts so much like a dog. Is she a furry?"<br/>
"Asks the guy," quipped Funtime Freddy, "Who stretched the meaning of chicken breasts."<br/>
"It was one time!"<br/>
"Twice, actually."<br/>
"Oh, right. I keep forgetting about Funtime Chica. But still, I only did it twice!"<br/>
"Well, despite how much he acts like a dog," said Funtime Freddy, "He’s very much aware of what’s around him. He can even understand what you say!”<br/>
"Can you really?" asked Afton to Mangle. Mangle looked up and shook her head up and down.<br/>
"Alright then," said Afton looking around the room, "Point at a... trash can."<br/>
Mangle bent her arm to point right at a trash can. Afton was rather impressed, but still not entirely convinced. "Alright then, point at... me."<br/>
Mangle once again bent her broken arm, this time to guide her pointer finger in the direction of Afton. Again impressed but not convinced, he said "Alright, go into that vent over there," he said pointing at a vent in the wall to his left, "And come out around five seconds later."<br/>
Mangle scuttled off to the vent and slid inside, counted to five in her head, and then slithered out again. Afton was finally convinced. "It would explain why the Mangles like music.<br/>
"Hey, speaking of music, is it tough for the toys to perform without a fourth bandmate?"<br/>
"Nah," said Toy Chica crawling out of the same vent Mange hid in a few seconds ago. "Foxy was supposed to be his separate star, like how Foxy had his own stage. But it did make the night oddly quiet without someone else singing for kids."<br/>
"What made Mangle so destructible?" asked Security Puppet.<br/>
"Nothing in particular. It just happened that some kid knocked her arm off one day, haphazardly reattached it and she's regularly fallen apart ever since."<br/>
"I should've paid my mechanics better," said Afton, "So they could fix her. It always unnerved me whenever the kids played with her, especially when one would hurt themselves with one of her clamps. She's not designed to do that, I can assure you. And the worst part is she's stuck like that forever now."<br/>
"Ah, she doesn't mind much," said Toy Chica. "It's pretty hard to use furniture, but she can quickly slide through vents in exchange. She couldn't even get through vents at all before she was broken."<br/>
"And why do we keep switching between 'he' and 'she' to describe him?"<br/>
"The kids used to do that. On most of the signs about him it uses male pronouns, but the pink skin and what looks like lipstick makes one think it's a girl at first glance. So the kids would sometimes fight about whether he was a boy or girl, so most of them gave up and called him whatever they wanted."<br/>
"That makes sense. Kids, man."<br/>
Mangle's voice box spat out incomprehensible noises in response, probably replacing agreement.<br/>
"Also, how well can you all crawl through the vents?"<br/>
"Some of us," answered Toy Chica, "Can barely do it, like Withered Chica. She usually takes more time to wriggle out. But others are very fast at it, especially the more broken ones like Ennard, Molten Freddy and, well, Mangle herself. It's pretty cool having a catacomb system for the pizzeria only certain animatronics can use."<br/>
"It's like fast travel," said Afton.<br/>
He turned to see that Mangle was being played with by Funtime Freddy and Security Puppet, wagging her leg-tail appendage and panting out static as the other two scratched her head. It was like she was one of the dogs for the big family of animatronics in here, Phantom Mangle and Nightmare Mangle being other dogs. It was oddly adorable.<br/>
"Pet her all you want," said Afton, "But I'd advise against belly rubs."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Withered Freddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you've got a broken music box, you gotta improvise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh yeah!"<br/>
The withered animatronics were performing tonight, and they were attracting a more creepy crowd than most bands did. The scrapped, nightmare and phantoms preferred the music made by the withered, for they had worn-out music boxes. So what could they sing with broken music boxes? Heavy metal, of course.<br/>
"You're on your way, we're led astray, I will not play, you'll rue the day!"<br/>
The deep, volume-jumping music boxes the four had were perfect for emphasising the darkness of their music. And shady music attracted shady animatronics. They tended to enjoy the genre more than the default, funtime, rockstar and toys because, well, they relate to it. They weren't half destroyed for no reason.<br/>
"No fun to be found, I make the sound, betray the meek I'll shake the ground!"<br/>
Withered Chica began the verse following the chorus, her wires wrapped around a rusty microphone. Withered Bonnie had a broken guitar, which sounded a lot like one a rockstar would play for other punks, rallying for impending chaos. And Withered Foxy had picked up the drums in his spare time, masterfully hitting each.<br/>
The song ended and the audience applauded and cheered for a job well done. The withered were flattered and took a bow before making their way offstage.<br/>
A few hours later the four were at the table, planning out their next concert. It was best to go into one with a general plan of what to do, after all.<br/>
"So I'm thinking we sing this song," said Withered Freddy organizing a list of rock songs they kept on a board, "And then this one."<br/>
"I think," said Withered Bonnie swapping two of the songs on the list, "We should play it in that order."<br/>
"I disagree, myself," said Withered Freddy.<br/>
"I liked the first one better," said Withered Chica.<br/>
"I'm indifferent," said Withered Foxy.<br/>
"Well, the first way's fine I guess," said Withered Bonnie, putting the two songs back in their original places.<br/>
Toy Freddy and Pigpatch were watching the four organize their list and were surprised how civil they were. While nobody felt any need to keep their ideas to themselves, they were also fine with being outvoted. And they even compromised somehow if it were tied, instead of arguing which idea they should go with. It was oddly democratic.<br/>
"Crazy," said Toy Freddy as he and Pigpatch walked elsewhere. "I'd imagine they'd fight a lot more, given they're a rock band."<br/>
"I've always heard stories of rock bands splitting up over big decisions," said Pigpatch. "But they take everyone else into consideration and don't mind much being outvoted."<br/>
Springtrap appeared from a vent in the wall and joined the conversation form his hidey-hole. "It's because there's no money involved with their decisions," he butted in.<br/>
"That's true," said Toy Freddy, not blinking at how odd it was someone poked out of a vent to talk to them, and isn't even bothering to completely exit it. "Most decisions that split up bands involve money."<br/>
"Hey, Pigpatch?" asked Springtrap. "What's your opinion on rock music?"<br/>
"I don't get most the messages behind the songs," said Pigpatch. "Not that I necessarily disagree with them, they just go over my head, is all. Most other genres either present their meaning more straightforwardly or, like country, don't have any meaning except to be nice to listen to."<br/>
"I think all genres of music can have messages," said Toy Freddy.<br/>
"Country can, of course, but not usually. We prefer to just celebrate our trucks, guns and dogs."<br/>
"Which says a lot about country folk with you being a pig," said Springtrap.<br/>
"Yeah, I've noticed that. But I'm probably a pig just because they're farm animals, and farms are typically in the country."<br/>
"All this talk of music's made me interested in punk rock," said Toy Freddy. "Maybe we can see their next performance."<br/>
"I can save you two some seats," said Springtrap.<br/>
"Sounds like a plan."<br/>
And so a few days later the withered were back onstage, Withered Bonnie having little trouble tuning his guitar taking into consideration he had no eyes. Withered Freddy and Withered Chica helped Withered Foxy get his drums onstage, the pirate being ever thankful. They readied themselves and began their number. The two newcomers listened to their music, attempting to make sense of the lyrics and music. They eventually found some pleasure from the loud music, although whenever they tried to sing along they were outperformed by everyone else in the crowd.<br/>
After every song the band had planned for tonight, Withered Freddy made one announcement to two audience members in particular. "Now before we part," said Withered Freddy, "I think one would find two imposters in the crowd tonight. Pigpatch, Toy Freddy? Would you be comfortable getting onstage?"<br/>
As the two shuffled out of their seats, they got next to Withered Freddy and looked out at the innumerable robots in the crowd. Both were a little nervous.<br/>
"So, what do you think of punk rock, you two?"<br/>
Knowing the weight of their answer as they were outnumbered in the room, the two imposters decided to answer politely and honestly. "I say it's alright," said Toy Freddy as he was handed the microphone. "I'll keep listening to it, and maybe it'll grow on me. And if it's not for me, I'll go back to my genres."<br/>
Withered Freddy thanked Toy Freddy for his honest opinion, took his microphone back, and passed it to Pigpatch. "Now, what do you think?" he asked.<br/>
"I say, well, I hope I'm inoffensive," Pigpatch said, "But... I can't make out the meaningfulness of it much. The lyrics are a little confusing, it's pretty loud for me, I feel a little underprepared when I'm surrounded by all these, eh... more... what can I describe you all as?"<br/>
"Tarnished," said Jack-O Chica.<br/>
"Scrapped works, too," said Lefty.<br/>
"Flawed," answered Phantom Foxy.<br/>
"Eh... yeah, that," finished Pigpatch.<br/>
"Well," said Withered Freddy taking his mic back, "You remained completely inoffensive, Pigpatch. I think a lot of us were curios, no? Anyways, thank you all for attending and good night!"<br/>
As the two walked off the stage, they both decided something; while some scarred people wanted to scar the world, most of them wish to heal it. What a relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Withered Bonnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who doesn't like puns? An awful lot of people, it turns out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Time to face the consequences of your failure."<br/>
Every time Withered Bonnie got ahold of Afton, he had to suffer through not only immense pain, but also the final bite of a horrible pun. It felt like the cherry on top of Withered Bonnie's cupcake of victory, like Afton was a spy movie villain. And it wasn't only Afton who suffered at the hands of Withered Bonnie's puns; the majority of the animatronics were annoyed by his verbal antics.<br/>
A few hours into the next day, Deedee had the idiocy to ask Withered Bonnie a simple question.<br/>
"What time is it?" she asked.<br/>
"What time is it?" responded Withered Bonnie. "Nobody nose!"<br/>
A big sigh escaped Deedee's mouth. She may be immortal now, but each pun Withered Bonnie made took years off her life.<br/>
Mr. Hippo was the next to fall to Withered Bonnie's connivery that day.<br/>
"Hey, Withered Bonnie!" he greeted from his seat. "Wanna hear a story?"<br/>
"I'm all ears," responded Withered Bonnie.<br/>
"You know what," said Mr. Hippo, "Nevermind."<br/>
Toy Freddy was the next to fall to Withered Bonnie. He invited him to play local with him, and looking for any opportunity to make a joke land, he followed him into the closet. Toy Freddy was actually doing pretty well and was nearing victory.<br/>
"Uh oh," said Withered Bonnie. "It's all going... mouth."<br/>
Silence.<br/>
"Hey, you kicked me!"<br/>
Withered Bonnie was thinking himself pretty clever, and at lunchtime the three he tricked were sitting together, plotting revenge.<br/>
"We could hide his guitar," said Deedee.<br/>
"No, that'd be too much," said Toy Freddy. "We're better than that, at least. None of the Bonnies are anything without their guitar. What we could do, though, is prank him. He's got poor vision, so a whoopie cushion would go unnoticed."<br/>
"While that is a good idea," said Mr. Hippo, "Robots lack bodily functions, so it'd leave him more confused than embarrassed. But I've got a great idea. We pun him."<br/>
The other two looked at him a little confused.<br/>
"Like, we make puns with him around. We make him feel... er... whatever emotion you feel when someone make a pun."<br/>
"Exasperation?"<br/>
"Yes! Yes, exasperation."<br/>
"Brilliant," said Toy Freddy. "Hey, I've got one I could use."<br/>
"Is it any good?" asked Deedee.<br/>
"The worse it is, the better."<br/>
"Yeah, you're right."<br/>
Toy Freddy got out of his seat and moved to where Withered Bonnie was sitting, with Golden Freddy and Nightmare Mangle. "Hey, Withered Bonnie," said Toy Freddy. "You feeling, uh..." and Toy Freddy looked straight at Withered Bonnie's pizza before finishing. "Peppy?"<br/>
Golden Freddy and Nightmare Mangle looked at Toy Freddy in horror. Now he was making puns, to?<br/>
Withered Bonnie looked at Toy Freddy, then at his slice of pepperoni and connected the dots. "Oh, I get it now. I'll give it to you, even though it was a little, uh... cheesy."<br/>
Full counter.<br/>
"I get it. Pizza doesn't have mushroom for puns."<br/>
The spectators were, at this point, too tired to listen to this anymore. But there weren't any nearby empty seats, so they had to sit through whatever was going on here.<br/>
"If I may critique you, that was a little crusty. But then again, maybe it was a little gouda. I could go onion and on about how you could better yourself, but that'd be a paste of time. I don't wanna pepper you, though, so maybe I should stop myself."<br/>
Toy Freddy was left utterly speechless. Seven puns in retaliation to one. That had to be a war crime of some kind.<br/>
"Am I egging you on?"<br/>
Make that eight.<br/>
"People put eggs on pizza?" asked Toy Freddy.<br/>
"Some."<br/>
"Man, you are... wow. I'm impressed."<br/>
"No beating this bunny."<br/>
Toy Freddy decided the best move to do was to just, without another word, walk back to his table. I was for the best, too; neither Golden Freddy nor Nightmare Mangle wanted Withered Bonnie to have another chance to make a pun. If he made one more, well, I'll just say he'd be sorry.<br/>
"Did you guys hear that?" asked Toy Freddy when he got back to his table. "He deadass threw a whole bunch of puns at me when I made one!"<br/>
"Oh, my," said Mr. Hippo. "It seems you can't outfox the guy, pun-wise. I'll see if I can do anything later."<br/>
"Good luck, you're gonna need it."<br/>
A few hours later, Mr. Hippo was in the main room, watching as Withered Bonnie was playing on an arcade machine. He took a few seconds to come up with a pun, and with nothing more, he advanced the encyclopedic paladin. That was a big mistake.<br/>
"Hey, Withered Bonnie," said Mr. Hippo. "I hope I'm not bothering you, I'd hate to push... your buttons."<br/>
"Oh no, you're not crossing any wires."<br/>
That was expected.<br/>
"It's just I think I'm a pretty good... speaker."<br/>
"Oh, electric."<br/>
"I just need my next story to be pixel perfect."<br/>
"I'll byte."<br/>
"... Damnit, I'm all out of puns."<br/>
"Haha! I win again."<br/>
"We're just a little sick of you making so many puns, is all. If you could tone it down, we'd like it."<br/>
"Well, you know what they say..."<br/>
"Why do I have the feeling you're gonna make a pun."<br/>
"I was merely going to say an eye for an eye leaves the world blind."<br/>
"Dagnabbit!"<br/>
"Hahahaha! But seriously, I don't see any harm in making puns. I mean sure, they warrant a facepalm, save for me of course, but in the end they brighten people's day, right?"<br/>
"You know, I can't argue with that. They are a little cringey but at the end of the day it's just good, clean fun."<br/>
"Now you get it. Wanna play with me? This game's got a two player mode."<br/>
"Oh, what joy...stick."<br/>
"Ah, you got me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Withered Chica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The environment of the vents is a mixed one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Withered Chica was up to something.<br/>She had in her wire-hands a plastic cup of water, and her eyes were slitted and shifty, contrasting from her hanging jaw. She was looking for an adequate victim to fool with it, one she could easily run away from. She found the perfect victim; Toy Freddy was chit-chatting with Orville, not paying attention to the seat of his chair he was out of. Withered Chica made sure to stay quiet and out of sight as she placed the plastic cup onto the chair, then made herself scarce behind a big gift box.<br/>Crink.<br/>"Ah, what the hell!" said Toy Freddy getting out from his seat and looking at the plastic cup he sat on. His rear was now freezing cold and soaking wet, which is extremely displeasing for anyone.<br/>"Oh my, Toy Freddy!" said Orville. "What happened?"<br/>"Was anyone behind me during our conversation?"<br/>"I think I saw Withered Chica."<br/>"Then she's gonna get it!"<br/>Withered Chica was already out of the room and in the nearest vent, barely making it out unseen. Toy Freddy and Orville searched the room before finding the vent she escaped through.<br/>"She must've slid out through there," said Orville. "Someone's gotta get her!"<br/>"Can't you go get her?" said Toy Freddy.<br/>"I use the ducts, not the vents. Completely different skill set."<br/>"Ennard can help us," said Toy Freddy. "Where is he?"<br/>"I can look for him," said Afton, who just entered the room. "Why do we need him?"<br/>"Withered Chica pranked me, and neither of us can use the vents."<br/>"Can't Orville use the ducts?"<br/>"Funny you say that. Short answer is no."<br/>"Well, whatever, I can find anyone in the security room. Strange I'm the only one here who can use it."<br/>The three made their way into the security room, Afton got into his seat and woke up the monitor. Afton flicked on the vent system sensors and found Withered Chica was still hiding out in there, but Ennard's icon wasn't phasing in and out, indicating he was elsewhere. Afton flicked on the camera system and searched the building finally finding him napping in the supply closet with Shadow Bonnie and Security Puppet. <br/>So the three made their way into the supply closet and found the same three still sleeping. Afton tapped Ennard on his faceplate until his eye blinked a couple of times before he picked up his head and said "Mmm... morning, Dad."<br/>"Morning Michael. Can you help these guys out?"<br/>"Let's get out of here first, before we wake up anyone else."<br/>Ennard wasn't really used to walking outside off the vents; he was sluggish and loud as he dragged his wire legs across the ground. It took a lot of luck to not wake anyone else up.<br/>Once they were all outside, Ennard asked "So what can I do?"<br/>"Withered Chica pranked me and she's hiding in the vent system."<br/>"That can't stand. I'll grab her soon as possible."<br/>"I'll see if I can help from the security room."<br/>"Appreciated."<br/>"Don't mention it."<br/>Once they were both in position, Ennard had his head poking out of the vent in the office, looking at Orville and Toy Freddy, who were looking at the monitor, and Afton who was operating it. "So where is she right now?" he asked.<br/>Afton, not taking his eyes off his monitor, answered "Right vent."<br/>Ennard slithered away, his faint icon appearing on the monitor before phasing away. As he followed Withered Chica, she made a beeline for another vent. Ennard couldn't keep up with her, misfortunately, and lost sight of her again.<br/>He made his way back to the vent in the office and asked "Where is she now?"<br/>"Left vent. And I'm cutting her off this time."<br/>"Alright, now she's gonna get it."<br/>Once Ennard set off, Afton clicked on the buttons on his screen to close the vent off. But he was too late; Withered Chica had crossed the border and Afton just cut off Ennard.<br/>Once the metal clown was back poking his head out he said "She must've heard that."<br/>"Alright, now she's in the middle vent," said Afton. But he was pointing to the left, taking advantage of the fact while Withered Chica could hear him she couldn't see him. Ennard took Afton's hint and made his way into the right vent. Afton looked at the monitor and found Withered Chica fell for it, and Afton cut off her escape route.<br/>The sound of a shrieking child followed by metal puncturing metal could be heard from the vent, and Withered Chica was violently pushed out of the vent and hit the floor too tired to run, a big hole in her chest. Once Ennard poked his head out of the vent his faceplate was missing.<br/>"You better not do that again!" he warned the decayed chicken, a wounded pile of metal on the ground. "Apologize and I may consider not ripping those wires out of your arms too!"<br/>"Sorry Toy Freddy," she said, picking her head off of the ground and looking at Toy Freddy.<br/>"Well, as long as you're sorry," said Toy Freddy. "Now, let's get you to the supply closet. You look beat."<br/>Once all five were inside, Afton looked around for some yellow plastic and found some. Ennard chomped it down, then spat out molten hot lava that coated Withered Chica's puncture. Once the liquid solidified it looked like she was never wounded.<br/>"Well that took a lot out of me," said Ennard, affixing his faceplate back on his head and sitting down for another nap. The four made their way out of the room, but before Withered Chica left, she looked back inside at Ennard.<br/>He made the 'I've got my eyes on you' signal before officially clocking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Withered Foxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Masquerade all you like, it won't save you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Withered Foxy?"<br/>Withered Foxy was hanging out in the supply closet, with easy access to the vents BB, JJ and such used. He stayed in here whenever he was selected to torment Afton for the night so he could easily slip into the office. He can't be caught moving, however; he has to wait until Afton keeps that mask of his on for too long to impair his vision. And none of the animatronics deterred by the mask itself could be around for him to make his move, because they take up too much space.<br/>"Yes, JJ?"<br/>"Afton's got his mask on again!"<br/>"Lemme at 'im, then! He won't see me coming."<br/>Withered Foxy and JJ scampered into the vent together, Withered Foxy not letting himself be visible on the outside. JJ caught up to him and chuckled a little, preparing to disable Afton's cameras. Afton was, however, too occupied to tell the difference between JJ and Balloon Boy's voice, and he shut the door that would protect him from the latter. JJ was all too ready to take advantage of the mistake and slipped right in, screwing with Afton's cameras.<br/>"Son of a... I did it again, huh?" asked Afton.<br/>"Seems like it," said JJ smug as a bug. She scampered back through the vents, giggling to herself over a job well done.<br/>Withered Bonnie had a run-in with JJ as they crossed paths in the vents. "Oh, sorry JJ," said the older one.<br/>"It's fine, just... let me by," said JJ.<br/>Withered Foxy was excited that Afton could put up his mask and let him make his way inside, so he scooched to the side to let Withered Bonnie past him. Withered Bonnie gave the pirate a thumbs up before moving into the room. Afton put his mask up as per usual, and Withered Bonnie looked around the room where Afton should've been but found nobody and made his way back into the vent. Withered Bonnie army crawled by Withered Foxy as the latter poked his head out of the vent. Afton was too scared t take the mask off yet, so Withered Foxy crept his way out of the vent, inch by inch. Afton got the guts to take off the mask to monitor everyone else, and before he picked up the tablet he looked at Withered Foxy in his eyes. Sensing he'd been found Withered Foxy backed up into the vent system again.<br/>Another hour of waiting passed and Golden Freddy saw his chance to make it into the room, so she phased he way into the room and posed as a twitching mess on the floor, her eyes brightening a little, then a lot, poised to attack. Afton was too fast, however, and slipped his mask on at the last second. Golden Freddy backed off, not because she couldn't see him like the other three, but because she played by the rules she made. She phased out of the room again, but just like last time Afton was too scared to take the mask off immediately, leaving his vision impaired and letting Withered Foxy advance him again. Withered Foxy was waist-high out of the vent when Afton took the mask off and saw he was really cutting it close with it.<br/>'Just a little more,' said Withered Foxy, sliding back into his hidey-hole. He had one last chance to take down Afton, and it had to do with Helpy of all animatronics. He was posed on the monitor, waiting for Afton to boop his nose to turn off his air horn timer. Once Afton lowered his monitor, however, he was too busy thinking about the mask-related robots to remember this was a completely unrelated one, and he swiped his mask off the desk and popped it on. Helpy's timer ran out and he pulled out his air horns to press down on the triggers and send Afton out of his seat in pure reflexive shock, with his mask still on, no less. He hit the floor with a loud thud and looked up with no idea of what to do now, and with little he could grab, press or flip, he settled on bracing for impact.<br/>"Crap."<br/>Withered Foxy was on Afton in a flash, screaming his voice box dead. His jaws opened and closed, his hook hand slashed, his head spun clockwise despite a lack of gears or joints allowing that, and Afton felt his abdomen ripped open by rusty, sharp metal. He wished he never decommissioned the Withered animatronics, they tended to really hurt.<br/>"Yer walkin' th-the plank tonight, lad!"<br/>Afton also wished he didn't make the Foxys so obsesses over being pirates. Even Nightmare Foxy liked to reference the sea, despite never really understanding what a pirate was. He just regurgitated pirate phrases and words that he came into this world with. But that's another story. Right now Afton was stuffed in a suit, feeling clamps and electricity lay waste to his corpse.<br/>"You fought long and hard, Withered Foxy," said Afton.<br/>"Yar, tis what she proclaimed."<br/>The Foxies also seemed to be the most perverted out of animatronics. Even Rockstar Foxy couldn't help but make a penis joke on occasion.<br/>"In all seriousness, you deserved that kill," said Afton. "How good does it feel to rip through me?"<br/>"I wish I could feel it every night, really. It's like, 'Oh, there goes his spleen, hope he doesn't need that. Oh, right in the lung. Gotta hurt. His intestines are pretty stringy.'"<br/>"Gross. Glad I usually go blind when I'm maimed."<br/>"Oh it's pretty discomforting, but it's also pretty sadistic. You should try it sometime."<br/>"How? Springtrap?"<br/>"I could figure something out."<br/>A cacophony of laughter erupted from the supply closet. Withered Foxy was pretty twisted. Afton could relate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Marionette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a strange thing indeed, being Marionette. First off, it meant being stuck in a box all day if someone was conniving enough to wind it up all day. That has happened a few times. She was really bored in there. Second off, it meant that you're one of the first children Afton killed, which meant you're one of the few animatronics who openly avoided him all the time. And third, it meant you could see yourself inside of Lefty. Not in any sort of metaphorical sense, no, you could literally see your stringy body, face and all inside of Lefty when he opened his mouth or you looked close enough.<br/>Surely that made you exceptional down here, right? It may be strange in this pocket of Hell, but if there are any really strange entities in it Marionette would be one of them.<br/>Anyway, she liked music. Which meant she would be one of the people consistently in the audience when a band would play. No matter the genre, singer or tone of the song she wouldn't do much save listen to what everyone would sing. As she would always be at the shows, she collected songs in her head and would occasionally sing them under her breath when she had nothing else to do, not caring if anyone cared. Nobody really did, either; while she was too quiet for them to find any melody in them, she rarely screwed up the lyrics.<br/>"When ya feelin' down and outta luck," she whispered to herself as she had some fun on an arcade machine, "Know I'll be there."<br/>Music Man and Withered Chica were playing on the machine next to her, and could hear her singing. They noticed that she had a lot more passion than necessary, like she was pouring her soul into it today. So Music Man decided to ask her about it.<br/>"Hey Marionette?" he said. "You OK?"<br/>"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," she said. "Why?"<br/>"You're pretty passionate today."<br/>"With my singing? Eh, yeah, I am."<br/>"Anything bugging you?"<br/>"Well, if I'm being honest, it's cause I can't... really... sing."<br/>Music Man and Withered Chica were confused.<br/>"What do you mean by that?" asked Withered Chica. "You're always singing to yourself."<br/>"I mean, like, on a stage. Like you all do."<br/>"No one's stopping you from doing that," said Music Man. "And you're always hiding your voice, like, whispering. I'd love to hear you belt out a good song."<br/>"What's stopping me from singing onstage is that I'm not designed to sing. I just listen to my music box and sometimes peek out to look at the kids."<br/>"Well that can't change without some effort! Whaddaya say? Want me and WIthered Chica to help you? We could be instrumentalists, or backup singers!"<br/>"Hmm, you guys aren't in the same band though."<br/>"That's not a problem," said Withered Chica. "I'm sure we can find something we can work with."<br/>"If you two insist."<br/>"Oh, we're not insisting," said Music Man. "We just wanna help you out of your slump, is all."<br/>"Well would you all let me be in my slump?"<br/>"...No."<br/>"So you're insisting."<br/>"...Well when you put it that way, yes."<br/>"Well, no point in dawdling. We've gotta find a song to sing together."<br/>"Let's ask people for recommendations," said Withered Chica.<br/>"Ya want recommendations?" said Molten Freddy, who appeared in the vent across the room. "What for?"<br/>"We want to sing a song," said Marionette. "And we're not sure we could make it work with us being in different genres."<br/>"I think Bubblegum would suit you three, then. Anyone can sing it! It's like a reverse Wonderfloor."<br/>"Eh, do we want to do something so easy?" asked Withered Chica. "I wouldn't mind a challenge."<br/>"And I would," said Marionette.<br/>"Well, if that's what you want."<br/>"Bubblegum it is!" said Music Man.<br/>"Happy to help," said Molten Freddy, before retreating back into the vents.<br/>"Let's start rehearsing," said Marionette. "I know the lyrics. Alright, so, ahem..."<br/>The three were making good progress until they reached a bit of a deadlock. When Marionette sung "When I look into your eyes," Music Man stopped his cymbal clashing.<br/>"Isn't it 'When I lock into your eyes'?"<br/>"What?" said Withered Chica, who put her microphone down. "No, of course it's 'look'."<br/>"No, it's 'lock'."<br/>"Why don't we just look it up?"<br/>A minute later the three were leaning over Toy Freddy's computer, the owner sitting in his chair a little annoyed. As Marionette scrolled through the song lyrics, she found the part they disagreed on, and found it was, in fact, look.<br/>"I told you," said Withered Chica.<br/>"Oh, it was pretty likely to be either," said Marionette. "I would've been confused, too, if I considered it could've been 'lock'."<br/>"No no," said Music Man, "Withered Chica's right. If you can know what the lyrics are when people can disagree on them, I don't think you should be afraid of the stage, Marionette."<br/>'Oh, are you really sure?"<br/>"Positive."<br/>Marionette hid her face behind her hands in bashfulness. "Oh, you flatter me."<br/>"Can I have my computer back?" asked Toy Freddy, who was spinning in his office chair.<br/>The newfound confidence reinforced Marionette as the three rehearsed the song, preparing for an opening to take the stage. It was three days until the stage was open for anyone to play, and the three took the time to practice as much as they could. Whenever Music Man and Withered Chica got into a feud, Marionette would resolve their conflict and restore peace to the makeshift band. Music Man would then praise her music mastery and grow her confidence in herself even more. As the hour rolled for them to sing onstage together, Marionette was only a little scared.<br/>"Huh?" asked Phantom Foxy from his seat. "Marionette's never sang before."<br/>"She's a little nervous," said El Chip. "It's her first time."<br/>"That's what she said!"<br/>"Seriously, don't mess this up for her if you do anything."<br/>"Alright, I get your point. I'll be encouraging."<br/>And with that, the three oddities started their song. Marionette switched her mindset from voice cracks, to forgetting the lyrics, to eye contact, to her trembling legs. She wasn't designed for the stage, so could she truly hold her own up there?<br/>The answer seemed to be yes. One the three were done, the audience was no less than impressed.<br/>"Not bad for your first time, eh?" asked Music Man.<br/>"No, I guess not," said Marionette. "I could get used to this."<br/>"That's the spirit! Now, let's take a bow! The audience awaits."<br/>But that was a bad call. Marionette's head was too heavy for her body to support if she leaned too much, so when she bowed, she lost her balance and fell face first onto the stage with a thud. The audience was surpised, as were Music Man and Withered Chica. Marionette picked herself up, looking a little displeased, and said "I'm curtseying from now on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Balloon Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone gets a balloon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rubber.<br/>
Oh, get your mind outta the gutter.<br/>
No, that rubber. The material. Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. The stuff was absolutely everywhere. Golden Freddy felt like she'd break her metal spine, she had to pick up the tiniest pieces of it off the floor. Blue, red, yellow, and all the colors in between were sprawled across the floor. She had a big ball of it in her palm, and her fingers had compressed it into something that could pass as a plaything, she held onto it for so long. She was completely enveloped in her thoughts as she cursed whoever left so much on the floor. And she knew exactly who it was.<br/>
Balloon Boy.<br/>
That cretin had been generous today and passed out all the balloons he could blow up, brightening everyone's day. But when the strings slipped from animatronic hands, they'd float to the ceiling and stay there until the pressure from the restaurant's atmosphere made them pop, along with people's hearts if they were looking away from them. And once they made their downfall known to the room, their annoying remains would fall to the floor and make a mess. And of course, Golden Freddy had to clean it all up. Poor girl.<br/>
"I'm gonna kill that little brat!"<br/>
Happy Frog and Nightmare, who were at the opposite end of the room, could detect Golden Freddy was mad at Balloon Boy. And it was also obvious why, as each time they looked in the trash cans there would be more balloon scrap in it than the last time they peeked in there.<br/>
"This always frickin' happens!"<br/>
The bear and frog grew all the more nervous of what she could do to Balloon Boy. Well, they knew what she could do to him. It'd hurt, it'd be permanent, and it wouldn't be pretty. Of course she wouldn't go to those extremes on him right away, but she was definitely gonna do something.<br/>
"Maybe we should alert Balloon Boy?" said Nightmare.<br/>
"ASAP," responded Happy Frog.<br/>
The two dashed out of the room, hoping they could get ahold of BB before Golden Freddy did. They couldn't leave their friend out to dry; after all, he gave both of them a balloon today. Maybe Nightmare wasn't in the target demographic with his spiky fingertips, but that's another story. What mattered now is they had to warn him about his impending doom.<br/>
"How can we keep him away from Golden Freddy for long enough?" asked Happy Frog.<br/>
"I dunno," answered Nightmare, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now it's vital we at least know where he is."<br/>
"Yeah, good idea."<br/>
And the two finally found him, unknowingly riding on a carousel in the main room with Plushtrap and JJ. The two hastily pulled him off the ride, leaving the child dazed and confused. He was already spinning around enough, so the sudden jerk would've made him lose his lunch if he had any digestive system.<br/>
"Ow!" said Balloon Boy in response. "What the heck guys?"<br/>
"No time to explain!" said Nightmare, who had both his hands around Balloon Boy. "You gotta hide!"<br/>
"In here!" shouted Happy Frog, who was a short distance away, holding a giant gift box open. Nightmare carelessly jumped up and tossed Balloon Boy in the box like a ball, the squirming, shouting juvenile landing right in the container. And the two were right on time, to... the second Happy Frog shut the lid, Golden Freddy had her head peeked into the room.<br/>
"Anyone seen Balloon Boy? I'm gonna make him into dust when I find him!"<br/>
The two nervous animatronics and the two bystander animatronics, who were absolutely shocked at what happened in the last ten seconds, untruthfully gave her a negative.<br/>
"Damnit. Lemme know if you find him."<br/>
Golden Freddy was out of the main room again when Happy Frog opened the lid of the gift box and helped Balloon Boy out. He heard Golden Freddy while inside his box, so he had an idea as to why he had to hide.<br/>
"What're we gonna do now?" he asked. "I can't stay in there forever, she'll think to look in there soon enough."<br/>
"We gotta disguise you as someone else," said Nightmare.<br/>
"There should be some paint in the supply closet," suggested Plushtrap. "You two can make him look like JJ."<br/>
"Thanks Plushtrap," said Happy Frog. She, Nightmare and Balloon Boy dashed away into the supply closet.<br/>
Nightmare found some purple and blue paint in the corner of the closet, and Happy Frog found some small paintbrushes. The two wasted no time in disguising their friend, painting his clothes and cap to look like his girl counterpart.<br/>
"Ugh, this is so uncomfy," said Balloon Boy.<br/>
"Either this on more pain than you can imagine," said Happy Frog.<br/>
"Well I know that, but it doesn't make this any less uncomfortable."<br/>
Of course they made some mistakes; an untouched spot there, a crossed line here, and of course the couldn't change his eyes from blue to pink. But he'd be able to pass for long enough for Golden Freddy to calm down, possibly forget about it entirely. So the three left the closet, a little nervous about the haphazard disguise, but they had to be confident in the paint job. And right now, because Golden Freddy was making her way around the corner.<br/>
"Have any of you seen Balloon Boy yet?" asked Golden Freddy.<br/>
"Nope."<br/>
"Nope."<br/>
"Nope."<br/>
Uh oh.<br/>
"I mean... ahem... nope."<br/>
Balloon Boy and JJ had unique voices, and the three completely forgot about it. So when Balloon Boy spoke in his own voice, it was a shock to everyone present. Golden Freddy was now taking a closer look at "JJ", scratching her chin, really making sure that he wasn't Balloon Boy.<br/>
"I could've sworn you and BB had different colored eyes, JJ," said Golden Freddy. "Well, if either of you find him, you know where I am."<br/>
The three nervously nodded, and Golden Freddy turned to leave. But just as she was about to leave the room, someone whistled. It was Circus Baby, and she was holding a big thing of paint remover.<br/>
"Oh Cassidy!" she called. Golden Freddy turned her head to look at the other four, and Circus Baby dumped the entire thing on "JJ". All the hard work Nightmare and Happy Frog put into Balloon Boy's disguise ran onto the floor, forming a puddle of purple and blue on the ground. Golden Freddy was absolutely furious that Nightmare and Happy Frog took the time to hide Balloon Boy from her, and Circus Baby exited stage left, chuckling to herself about the mischief she caused.<br/>
"There you are Balloon Boy!" said Golden Freddy.<br/>
The other three were frozen solid.<br/>
"Where's my balloon?"<br/>
Silence. Confusion. Realization. Relief.<br/>
"What?" asked Golden Freddy. "You all thought I was gonna hurt him?"<br/>
"You looked mad picking up all the rubber off the ground," explained Happy Frog.<br/>
"Ah, that's fair. But I was just a little jealous, is all."<br/>
"Well, that's a relief," said Balloon Boy. "If you want a balloon, it'll take me two seconds to make you one."<br/>
And at the end of the day, Golden Freddy was having a ball with her balloon, and Happy Frog, Nightmare and Balloon Boy were all having a pitcher of soda, laughing over their foolishness.<br/>
"Why'd we even think she'd hurt me, anyway?" asked Balloon Boy.<br/>
"Gimme back my hat, you runt!" shouted Golden Freddy from the other room. Phantom Puppet was floating around with a small black hat in her hands, fast as she could, and she sidestepped to narrowly avoid a flying chair.<br/>
Nightmare said "Oh right, that's why."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. JJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JJ's eye color is rather unique, making replacing it a hassle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's quite a pain whenever anybody breaks down. Bonnie's faceplate may go missing, Rockstar Freddy could lose a bolt or two, Nightmare Chica could lose a tooth. A lot of robots meant a lot of injuries, and a lot of injuries meant a lot of repairs.<br/>
And Ennard was the best for patching up the hurt. His ability to gobble up scrap and puke out molten metal or plastic to repair his friends was one of a kind in the restaurant. Combine that with the fact he was the peacekeeper of the facility with a tendency to injure others or himself consequentially, and he was usually pretty busy.<br/>
If there was one thing he hated to replace, it had to be eyes. They involved both metal and plastic, plus a little bit of glass and some dye. Green, blue and red were the most abundant but there were many more colors than that. And one of the colors was pink, which was always in shortage despite how few animatronics had pink dye, one of them being JJ.<br/>
And JJ was about to lose an eye.<br/>
It started innocently enough, she was just eating lunch with her friends Funtime Chica and Shadow Freddy. Shadow Freddy had a bottle of soda, and of course if one of the things you feel the need to do in the afterlife was cause mischief and you had a bottle of soda, he was obviously going to misuse it the one way anyone could. He shook it around in his hand, despite the warnings of his friends, and felt the pressure in the bottle build. He wasn't going to stop though, so he shaked and shaked even further, for almost two minutes. The carbonation inside the bottle could match that of a frag grenade. So of course, with a cheap plastic shell, all the energy within was going to find a way to escape. And if it couldn't find one, it'd make one.<br/>
The seal that kept the cap on the bottle began to creak and split, the cap began to spin on its own as the pressure forced it far away from the bottle it could, and the cap eventually flew off the bottle. Shadow Freddy tried to aim it away from him to not soak himself, which did work, to be fair. But in the process the cap was aimed right at JJ's eye, and as it flew past sonic speed JJ had no time to dodge it. It flew only a short distance before colliding with her left eye, making a horrifying CRINK. Once the cap fell out of JJ's head, parts and pieces of her eye followed, and finally more soda, soaking into the debris and unallowing in to be reused.<br/>
"Oops."<br/>
"Oops is insufficient."<br/>
Shadow Freddy pitched his head back to salvage what soda was left in the bottle and drink it all down, before joining Funtime Chica in helping JJ to Ennard, who was on the other side of the room.<br/>
"Hey Ennard?" asked Funtime Chica. "We've got an injury."<br/>
"What is it?" he asked, turning in his seat before seeing what it was himself. He saw soda dribbling out of JJ's head and onto the floor and her damaged left eye flickering on and off a few times before powering down.<br/>
"Damn you all!" he said, slamming his wire fist into the table. "Have you any idea how hard it is to replace eyes?"<br/>
"Yeah," sheepishly answered Shadow Freddy.<br/>
"Who's responsible for this?"<br/>
"I am."<br/>
"I'll make her new eye out of you if you don't apologize!"<br/>
"Sorry, JJ."<br/>
"No no, I want you to mean it, you ursine blackberry!"<br/>
"*Sigh*. I'm sorry, JJ."<br/>
"It's alright," said JJ, rubbing where her eye was harmed. "But it still hurts, and I can't see anything out of it, so let's get me fixed up ASAP."<br/>
"I'm way ahead of you," said Ennard, getting out of his seat and making his way to the supply closet, the other three in tow.<br/>
Ennard was pretty upset to see there wasn't any pink he had to work with. Nightmare and Happy Frog used it all up yesterday hiding Balloon Boy. "Damn it all, and I was saving it all up for times like this. You any idea how little I get every day?"<br/>
"Why does her eye have to be pink?" asked Shadow Freddy. "A gray one could work until you get more pink."<br/>
"It won't work," said Funtime Chica. "Trust me, I lost an eye once, El Chip lent me one of his, and when I popped it in it didn't work. But when Withered Chica gave me one instead, it worked."<br/>
"It's such a problem because of that," said Ennard. "Sure, it'd be far from permanent, but at least they'd have two eyes to work with until we get more coloring."<br/>
Ennard hopelessly scourged for at least a drop of it in the bucket marked 'Pink', but it was completely drained. While he was searching, Funtime Chica had an idea.<br/>
"Hey Ennard, would it be possible for me to transplant some of the pink on my body into her new eye?"<br/>
"While it is possible," said Ennard, "It takes a lot of energy for me to discolor plastic, and even if I managed that, I'd have to still make the eye, and then replace your lost coloring tomorrow. So while it's generous for you to offer that, I'll have to turn you down. Sorry JJ, you've gotta go without an eye for the rest of the day. I'll tell Cassidy to let you off tonight."<br/>
"Alright, thanks."<br/>
Ennard hobbled out of the room and into the nearest vent, sorry for JJ. She was a mere child, but she had to go without an eye for a while. It was much better than whenever someone would lose an eye in the mortal world, but still.<br/>
Later in the day, however, Ennard was slithering through the vents but stopped by a room that had a lot of ruckus. He peeked through the grating and saw JJ hanging out with the Foxy's, who found an eye patch to lend her.<br/>
"Ya ha har!" said Foxy. "Yer the best crewmate I could ask for."<br/>
"Agreed!" said Nightmare Foxy, holding a pitcher of root beer. "To Lady Luck!"<br/>
"To Lady Luck!" the room recited before drinking from their cups. Ennard felt a lot less bad for JJ now, as long as she was having fun. He smiled to himself before continuing his day.<br/>
"Maybe I could rock an eye patch myself..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Golden Freddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some of the animatronics refer to one another by their names, while others don't. Why is that?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Golden Freddy?"<br/>Golden Freddy was on an arcade machine, disregarding JJ's question at first. She was too immersed in the game to do so immediately.<br/>JJ cleared her throat before again asking "Golden Freddy?"<br/>This time Golden Freddy heard her, paused the game and turned to answer. "Sorry JJ, I was in my own little world. What's up?"<br/>"I've heard you refer to some of the animatronics by other names. Why is that, if I may ask?"<br/>"We're more significant to Afton's murders than most the others here."<br/>"Ballora's Clara, right?"<br/>"Mhm."<br/>"Nightmare Fredbear's Chris, Ennard is Michael, Marionette is Emily and Baby's Elizabeth, right?"<br/>"All true."<br/>"Do you know my real name?"<br/>"It's... Barbara, if I remember. You got gutted by Funtime Freddy at your friend's birthday party."<br/>"Not really gutted, just stabbed. Rushed to the hospital. Died in the bed."<br/>"My mistake."<br/>"Well, there are so many of us here, and we all fell to different animatronics. If I remember, Nightmare Foxy wasn't even killed by an animatronic. He was just standing on the stage in Fazbear's Fright, it broke and he fell onto a pike in the basement."<br/>"I'd hate to see that. Or maybe I'd like it."<br/>"I wouldn't put it past you."<br/>The two laughed to themselves before Golden Freddy went back to her arcade machine. JJ forgot all about the name thing until lunch, where she was sitting next to Nightmare Fredbear.<br/>"Hey, Nightmare Fredbear?" she asked.<br/>"Mhm?"<br/>"Your name is Chris, right?"<br/>"How do you know that?"<br/>"Golden Freddy told me."<br/>"Chris Afton, to be specific. I fathomed all the nightmares, include 'Nightmare Fredbear,' myself. He eventually killed me, and I took his role."<br/>"Interesting. So everyone who was killed by an animatronic gets to become the animatronic here?"<br/>"Not necessarily. Some animatronics never killed anyone, and some of them have killed more than one kid. So the extra ones that were killed by the more malicious ones get to pilot ones that never killed any down here. Otherwise we'd be seeing a lot less phantoms down here and a lot more funtimes."<br/>"Mhm. Makes sense. I was killed by Funtime Freddy myself."<br/>"Then I suppose you figured out all the explaining I just did by yourself. I should've known that from the start. As far as I remember JJ couldn't hurt a fly by herself."<br/>"Yeah, can't really pack much of a punch despite my hands being in permanent fists all the time."<br/>Laughter ensued. Golden Freddy advanced the two, wanting to join in on the conversation.<br/>"Hey Golden Freddy," said JJ.<br/>"Hey Cassidy," said Nightmare Fredbear.<br/>The two animatronics already sitting down looked at one another, not sure what emotion to feel after that. Golden Freddy realized why that was, and laughed to herself. "Still learning about the name thing, huh?" asked Golden Freddy.<br/>"Yeah."<br/>Ballora also advanced on the table. "Hey JJ, Chris, Cassidy."<br/>"Hey mom," said Nightmare Fredbear.<br/>"Hey Clara," said Golden Freddy.<br/>"Hey Ballora," said JJ.<br/>The three then looked at one another, realizing they all called Ballora something different. It was hurting their heads at this point.<br/>"Haven't had that happen to me yet," said Ballora, sitting down. "All three at once."<br/>"It's pretty strange, huh?" asked JJ.<br/>A little time later, Afton himself was sitting in his seat in the office, reviewing what each animatronics did what in his office. What did Jack-O Bonnie do again? Right, he had those doubles by the vent openings. And it was Withered Chica who always went left. He had those two confused after all. He put down the tablet to find JJ was looking into the office, waiting for an appropriate time to ask Afton a question. He reflexively shut the door, before realizing what he did and opening it again.<br/>"Sorry JJ, force of habit."<br/>"Ah, it's fine. Did confuse me a little though."<br/>"You need anything?"<br/>"It's to do with the names."<br/>"Elaborate."<br/>"You call some of the animatronics by their real names, but you call others by the animatronic they take form of. Why is that?"<br/>"Ah, I recognized some of them immediately, like Cassidy. It made sense that she'd be Golden Freddy cause that's where I hid her body. But I didn't recognize Chris immediately because I had no idea the nightmares ever existed until, well, we came here."<br/>"Uh-huh. And you call me JJ cause you never knew my real name. The name I went by in the mortal world."<br/>"Exactly! I don't even know if I ever saw you back when Freddy Fazbear was still a thing."<br/>"I don't think you ever did. Golden Freddy said something something Afton when we all first arrived and I had to look that up later. A little inconvenient there are only two computers down here."<br/>"I have to agree with that. Think we could ever build one with all the scrap we get every morning? Nah, that'd be too difficult."<br/>"And because Marionette, Golden Freddy and Baby were so significant to you back up there, and you were such a bad guy, they don't like being around you?"<br/>"Mhm."<br/>"Why isn't that the same with Nightmare Fredbear, Ennard and Ballora? They don't mind being around you."<br/>"Chris never knew I was a killer until he died, and Clara and Michael were too old when they learned about to take any mental damage. They other three both knew I was murderous and were young themselves, so... yeah."<br/>"Makes sense. But now I'll have to resist the reflex of calling those people by their real names since I've heard them all so much today."<br/>"Best of luck. Hey, wanna play some party games? I'm bored."<br/>"It'll help get my mind off all this name stuff. Darts?"<br/>"Just be careful to not puncture anyone."<br/>"Same goes for you, to, you know."<br/>"Heheh, I know. Cassidy never let me hear the end of it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Shadow Freddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadow Freddy finds a conspiracy theorist on the dark web obsessed with the Freddy Fazbear franchise. Someone named PatMat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bahahaha!"<br/>Shadow Freddy was watching something on Afton's computer with him. It was surprising what a transdimensional computer could find. Deleted posts, discarded half-finished comments, and anything on the dark web. It was fun to find conspiracy theorists whenever you wanted to, especially ones who had something to say about the downfall of Fazbear Pizzeria. While there were innumerable takes on the history of the mysterious, murderous robots in varying degrees of accuracy, there was one the two enjoyed watching the most. He called himself under a fake name, PatMat, to avoid being found in real life. Almost everything he posted of was taken down on public social media for misinformation and/or disrespect of the dead, so he kept them all on a cobbled-together website he only let those who swore themselves to secrecy view. While he like to conspire about everything from censored papers allowing war crimes to fake names democratic news reporters went by. But he made a point that out of everything one could think of and attempt to find the hidden truth behind, it was the dead franchise.<br/>"So if my findings are correct, the Aftons were close friends with the family of the Zodiac killer. And if that's true, and it definitely is, I spent three whole days analysing this data, he favored Sagittarii (The plural for Sagittarius, yes, I know, Latin's weird) more than others. The first couple of murders took place during December, despite others claiming otherwise, and the victims were commonly celebrating birthdays."<br/>"Your findings aren't correct," quipped Afton, "But the facility you should be at is."<br/>"Haha, good one!" said Shadow Freddy.<br/>"Did the Zodiac killer even care about Zodiac signs? I always wondered that."<br/>"We could look it up, but this guy's too funny."<br/>The two continued to absorb the nonsense the fool spouted out for naught but their own amusement. It was funny, especially if you're the killer the crazy guy is talking about.<br/>"Was the diner even open when he was a thing? This guy, I swear, he's got no business calling himself a historian on his social media."<br/>"He does that?" asked Shadow Freddy. "I don't believe you."<br/>"No, it's true. Look."<br/>Afton paused the video, looked up PatMat on a new tab and pulled up his social media. Just like Afton said, he called himself a history major in the description of his profile.<br/>"This guy's a nutcase," said Shadow Freddy.<br/>"Hey, I've got an idea," said Afton. "I'm gonna comment on the video and pull something out of my ass about the franchise."<br/>"Oh, I'll love that," said Shadow Freddy.<br/>So they finished the video, Afton closed the full screen, and he pulled up the comment section. It was a goldmine of people saying stuff like "So true!" and "Dem sheep!" Afton felt a little guilty adding to the raging dumpster fire of this site, but at the same time it'd give him a few cheap laughs, so whatever. Afton decided to hint to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy being inspired by the story of the Confucianist Jade Emperor, further connecting the franchise to the Zodiac killer, even though Greek zodiac and Chinese zodiac are completely different. But the theorist would take anything to fuel his disliking for unfamiliar religions, so he'd eat it up if he bothered to read it.<br/>The next day the two returned to the computer and found that PatMat did indeed read the comment, and mentioned it in his video of the day.<br/>"So there's the story of the Jade Emperor from Chinese mythology about twelve animals crossing a river for the emperor to sort out the order of what animals would get their years. Ever heard of the year of the rat, rooster, et cetera? This is what they're talking about. Bonnie's likely based off the rabbit and Chica the rooster for obvious reasons, Foxy the dragon because both are infamously cunning, and Freddy being the ox, because both are dangerous, big, omnivorous land mammals which lead the charge. Big thanks to PurpleGuy6911 for pointing that out for me."<br/>"Won't be thanking me for long," said Afton.<br/>This back-and-forth continued for a while. Afton would feed the unsuspecting wack-o false info, and he and Shadow Freddy would watch as his theories got more and more bizarre in response. It was totally out of control by now, but if the two were doing this for any reason, it was for things to get out of control. He was measuring deaths of the Black Plague and the height of the Leaning Tower of Pisa at this point.<br/>"Poor guy's gonna work himself to death," said Shadow Freddy. "He's bragging about not sleeping for weeks at a time and having 15% caffeine-blood concentration. Can't imagine being in his shoes."<br/>"Me neither."<br/>"What're you two doing here?" asked a familiar voice. Afton and Shadow Freddy tuned to find Golden Freddy was looking through the door at what the two were doing.<br/>"Oh, we're completely screwing this guy up," said Shadow Freddy.<br/>"Lemme see."<br/>Golden Freddy got closer to Afton than she was usually comfortable with during the day to look at the man on the screen. He was going on and on about anyone with an IQ above room temperature would consider unrelated to Fazbear's Pizza.<br/>"And big thanks," said PatMat, "To PurpleGuy6911, again, for giving me such insightful comments on all my videos. You've been helping me out for over a week now, and I have no idea where I'd be without you."<br/>Golden Freddy looked at the username in the corner and the light in her eyes shut off for a minute. The other two looked at her confused until they turned back on, Golden Freddy's blood boiling.<br/>"Have you two any idea what could happen if the comments were ever traced to a different dimension?" scolded Golden Freddy. "It'd fling the mortal world into chaos! We don't want that, now do we?"<br/>The other two began to hear her voice dripping with rage, so they began to apologize, only for Golden Freddy to raise a finger.<br/>"I don't wanna hear it. I want it crystal clear that under no circumstances are you allowed to comment on anything online."<br/>"Yes, Cassidy," grumbled Afton, looking to the ground somberly.<br/>"Gimme that, I'll clean this up myself."<br/>Not wanting to be ground into meal, the two got off the computer and let Golden Freddy do her thing. She seemed to be cursing to herself as she ticked away on the multiple keys.<br/>The next day Shadow Freddy and Afton checked up on PatMat, only to find today's video was titled "About PurpleGuy6911..." Even conspiracy theorists were capable of clickbait, it seems.<br/>"So PurpleGuy6911 commented on my last video," he explained, "That all the info he was giving me was for his own amusement. Nothing he said was serious, it was only to make me look like a laughingstock. And so he's no longer allowed to comment on my videos. Today's video is going to be a short one because of that, as I have a million notes to sort and toss, so it'll take all day for me to do that. See you all tomorrow."<br/>Afton tried to comment again, only to find he was indeed unallowed to comment on the videos.<br/>"He may be dumb," said Shadow Freddy, "But at least he knows when he's beat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Shadow Bonnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonnie and Withered Foxy can't figure out what happened to all the beverages in the kitchen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A black shadow, in the confusion of the murderous night, snuck into the kitchen and checked to make sure there wasn't anyone around. He looked and saw that all was quiet, abandoned almost. He looked into the camera and found there wasn't anyone looking at him.<br/>And he decided to steal the oddest thing. He busted open the soft drink machine and quickly poured some of the liquid inside into containers, one for every kind. At the end of his mischievous deed he kept all the containers out of sight form everyone else as he took all the swiped syrup into the supply closet. Not being ever found, he stuffed all the liquid into the corner and phased out. He wasn't even supposed to be active this night, but here he was.<br/>Withered Foxy and Bonnie were laughing it up in the main room, having a blast together. One would say one thing and the other would lean over holding their sides in response. It was the stupidest pleasure one could get, but it sure felt good regardless.<br/>Withered Foxy and Bonnie both decided to down their sodas so they could get more from the kitchen. The two tilted their heads back and, not caring of the mess they could make if they failed to get it all in their mouths. Luckily all the divine syrup flowed down the cup and right into the maws of both the robots, along with some of their ice for good measure.<br/>"Ah, nothing like the last bit of soda in an iced cup," said Withered Foxy. "It's definitely the coldest sip!"<br/>"It's been sitting so close to the ice for so long, it's practically sub-zero," said Bonnie. "My breath is steam."<br/>"Ah hah har, if I've ever heard anything completely true today, it's those words, Bonnie. Now, let's get some more."<br/>The two, cups in hand, withdrew to the kitchen to grab more cola. But when Bonnie pressed down on the soft drink machine's lever, nothing came out.<br/>"Root beer'd be fine too," said Withered Foxy. But when Bonnie pressed down on the lever for that, nothing came out. They flipped through all the sodas in the machine from lemon-lime soda to cherry cola and even energy drinks, but all that was left was water.<br/>"What happened?" asked Bonnie. "All the drinks are gone."<br/>"Maybe the machine broke?" asked Withered Foxy. "Let's see what Ennard can do."<br/>Ten minutes later Ennard was in the kitchen with Bonnie and Withered Foxy, and he was inspecting the soda machine. He had brought a few pieces of plastic and metal scrap in case something was broken, but as he inspected the pipes and mechanics within he found nothing was broken. He hoped it wouldn't come to this, but he had to rip off the band-aid. He checked the syrup levels in he machine and found it was all empty.<br/>"Well, it seems like someone either took all the syrup, or we all took so much soda it's all used up. Don't worry you two, we'll get a refill tomorrow."<br/>The two comrades we upset that they were out of anything to drink save water. It was definitely someone's fault, because the machine never ran out before they day ended until today. So the two defeatedly took their water to their table and planned for their next move to prevent that from happening again.<br/>"What can we do?" asked Bonnie.<br/>"The security cams could help out," said Withered Foxy.<br/>"Yeah, but they can't be rewinded, so that'd require someone to stake out on the system for the entire day. And if no one steals anymore syrup, it'd all be a big waste of time."<br/>"Yeah, you're right. But the culprit can't attempt to steal the stuff again if it's too heavily guarded."<br/>"That'd be something though, right? Not getting the drinks stolen."<br/>"It's pretty personal at this point. I mean, what can you do with all that stuff without the soft drink machine? The only point of stealing the stuff is to prank us."<br/>"Yeah, who would do that? It's plain sabotage."<br/>"I say we straighten out whoever did this. Yah with me?"<br/>"Until it's done."<br/>The two shook on it. No one was going to do that to everyone here.<br/>They started first thing the next day. Their first plan was for Bonnie to hide in Marionette's box, which was pretty close to the soda machine. But as her patience ticked away with the purple rabbit poking his face out of the box every time someone walked in to get something, she eventually evicted him. His shuffling around was interrupting her music box, after all, and no one likes it when Marionette's music is disrupted.<br/>No matter, Withered Foxy had another plan. He made his way into the kitchen and pretended to sleep in the farthest corner from the machine, while he was really keeping one of his eyes opened slightly. But it seemed whoever wanted to steal the syrup was too smart to attempt the daring feat of swiping something with someone sleeping nearby, because all Withered Foxy saw was Funtime Chica popping in and out with trays full of food and the occasional group of animatronics taking their fair share of soda.<br/>Bonnie had one more plan for today. He went to the maintenance room, shut off the water for the kitchen, walk back into the kitchen when no one was inside and then walk out loudly announcing that the soda machine was out of order. It made sure no one was going to be anywhere near the soda machine while the syrup inside would still be there, limiting the foot traffic by it and leave it vulnerable to being swiped. Plus, Ennard was off doing Lord knows what with Shadow Bonnie in the supply closet, so he couldn't be called to repair it and figure out what went wrong. But the entire day passed without anyone going into the kitchen and grabbing the sugary treasure.<br/>"This is stupid," said Withered Foxy. "We should ask for help with this. Ennard might be able to figure out who stole the syrup."<br/>"Yeah, let's go ask him."<br/>The two of them got out of their seats and went to the supply closet to ask for help. What they found was Ennard and Shadow Bonnie playing with big containers of multicolored sludge.<br/>"Hey, Ennard?" asked Bonnie.<br/>"Yeah?" asked Ennard.<br/>"We're looking for whoever stole the syrup from yesterday," said Withered Foxy.<br/>"Stole?" asked Shadow Bonnie. "Oh, you're looking at him!"<br/>The two entrants turned their heads towards Shadow Bonnie in confusion, then anger.<br/>"Why would you do that?" asked Bonnie.<br/>"We're experimenting with it. Ennard thinks we could be able to make dye out of it."<br/>"It makes sense, right?" asked Ennard. "I mean, all that orange dye in the syrup could be somehow distilled to make orange plastic, and so on."<br/>"Then why didn't you tell us Shadow Bonnie took it all?"<br/>"I knew you'd be upset over it. That's why I picked Shadow Bonnie to grab it all for me; he's pretty stealthy. But it seems he also took a bit too much."<br/>"Oh, we'd never be upset if you explained it all to us."<br/>"So we're cool?" asked Shadow Bonnie.<br/>"Yeah," answered Bonnie. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a water system to fix."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Springtrap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Afton finds it strange he can see himself walking around during the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Springtrap was merely eating some french fries at his seat, looking around the main room. Marionette and Mangle were eating together, as well as Nightmare Freddy and Chica. It was all rather uneventful. But when he looked across the room, Springtrap couldn't help but notice someone was looking at him.<br/>Afton, to be specific. He was peering at him, even. It was like he had something on his mind, something making him forget his manners. He double-taked, realized he was staring and looked in a different direction. Springtrap decided to cross the room to ask Afton what he was thinking about.<br/>"Hey Afton," he said, his jaws whirring open and shut a few times. "What's up?"<br/>"Oh, I don't wanna be rude," said Afton. "It's just that it's a bit odd to have another one of me around."<br/>"Eh, I've never thought about it myself."<br/>"Maybe I'm going crazy. It's just... is that what I looked like?"<br/>"Presumably. I assume you didn't catch yourself in the mirror a lot in the suit."<br/>"No, not often. And even then I could only see my front. Man, those eyes are even creepier up close."<br/>"They are, huh? Wanna see something even creepier?"<br/>"If you're flipping your jaw open, I've seen it before. You've shown me. But to Hell with it, lemme see it again."<br/>Springtrap chuckled to himself, then swung his head back, making his headpiece fall backwards, leaving his mouth wide open and exposing the red face inside it. It had no natural eyes, instead replaced with cold, gray ones. It had no nose, but a couple nostril holes instead, and very few teeth. <br/>"Cool."<br/>Springtrap took it that he could stop now, so he swung his head forward, making the face fall back down and hide the corpse again.<br/>"Not bad, eh?"<br/>"No, it's just a little weird that that's me."<br/>"I don't blame you."<br/>Scraptrap and Plushtrap had both entered the room at this point and made their way to the two, wondering what they were talking about.<br/>"Well, I said there's another one of me walking around here," said Afton, "But truthfully there's three more of me. Or two and a half more of me."<br/>"Hey!" said Plushtrap.<br/>"Or two more of me, and then a me as a marketable plushee."<br/>"That's even worse!"<br/>"Say Scraptrap," said Afton, "Can you open your jaw really wide like Springtrap?"<br/>"No," he answered, "The joints that made that work rusted off."<br/>"Makes sense."<br/>At this point there was basically a quartet of the same person sitting at a table eating fries. Scraptrap was hogging the honey mustard.<br/>"Hey, maybe leave some for the rest of us?" asked Plushtrap.<br/>"Sorry," said Scraptrap, "I'm just the fastest. At least I'm not double dipping."<br/>"You take a lot with each dip, too," said Afton. "It's like a raincloud of honey mustard on each fry. I can almost see it buckle under its own weight."<br/>"What's your favorite condiment for fries, anyway?" asked Springtrap. "Like, all of ours. Mine's, well, honey mustard. I had these fries first, after all."<br/>"Ketchup," Afton said.<br/>"BBQ sauce," said Plushtrap.<br/>"You're gonna think I'm crazy," said Scraptrap, "But buffalo sauce."<br/>"What?" asked Springtrap. "Isn't that the orange juice stuff on chicken wings?"<br/>"I like the spice."<br/>"Wouldn't it be tough to keep on the fries?"<br/>"It's a little hard, but the taste is worth it."<br/>"People put spicy stuff on anything," Afton remarked. "Isn't there that one brand with that motto?"<br/>"Fritz's Hot Sauce, I think," said Plushtrap. "It's 'I put that *splat* on everything.'"<br/>"They really censored 'shit' with a wet splat, huh?" asked Afton. "Well, they were right after all. I'd suspect fries wouldn't work well with it, but you seem to disagree, Scaptrap."<br/>"Speaking of, we should get more fries," said Plustrap. "We're almost out."<br/>"Smart idea," said Afton. "Imma go get some more in the kitchen."<br/>Afton left his seat and returned later with more fries and condiments. "Good thing trans fat isn't a thing down here," said Afton. "We can eat all the junk we want."<br/>"Alright, more honey mustard!" said Springtrap, leaving the older container to the side as he cracked the new one open.<br/>"You remembered," said Plushtrap, taking his packet of BBQ sauce.<br/>"And you even got my favorite," said Scraptrap, taking his container of buffalo sauce. Afton gave a thumbs up as he fiddled for his own ketchup packets.<br/>More merriment ensued as the four of them snacked to their heart's content. Or misfortune, if trans fat was a thing down here. It made Golden Freddy a little upset as she watched from across the room. She took her eyes off the table to go to the security room. She had a particular red alligator to talk to.<br/>She made her way into the security room and sat down in Afton's chair, looking at the computer screen. A few seconds later Old Man Consequences appeared on it, still fishing his time away.<br/>"What is it, Cassidy?" asked Old Man Consequences.<br/>"I'm mad at Afton," said Golden Freddy.<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Why? Because he killed me and dozens more kids, and now you sit on your ass while he goes unpunished, conversing with his victims and eating all the fries he wants. Fries! The food so good our parents made us eat our veggies before we were allowed to have them!"<br/>"First off, what fast food place has veggies?" asked Old Man Consequences. "Second off, he has enough punishment during the night. Even when I'm inactive I can hear it when someone bites his head in two. And by his screams, it hurts. Third off, you can also eat all the fries you want down here. I've barely seen you eat anything down here."<br/>"Your stuck in that computer. Of course you can't see me when I'm in the dining room eating."<br/>"Regardless, there aren't any therapists down here, so you should at least try to live with him. All the others say he gets to have his fun in the daytime, he gets to have his fun. All you can do is unleash whoever you want to in the nighttime."<br/>"It's just so... unfair. I can't, in good conscience, let him have even a second of happiness ever again."<br/>"Please, Cassidy. I beg of you. Leave the demons to his demons."<br/>He had a point. At least it always felt like that. For whatever reason, whenever Old Man Consequences said 'Leave the demons to his demons', it calmed Cassidy down a bit. She unclenched her yellow hands and lied them flat on the table. Her eyebrows ceased creasing. Her eyes lost the boiling rage behind them. It was as if that phrase was magical.<br/>"You're right, Old Man. Leave the demons to his demons."<br/>Golden Freddy was about to power off the computer, but said one more thing beforehand.<br/>"Even if his demons are french fries."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Phantom Freddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'll never forgive this fanbase for undermining the phantoms so.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phantoms are quite an enigma.<br/>The first thing one notices about them is how they move around. Because it varies a lot. Sometimes they walked, sometimes they floated around instead. Sometimes they regarded walls and moved as if they couldn't walk right through them, and sometimes they took advantage of the fact they could. Sometimes they could even just stop existing, for one reason or another, and reappear at the best convenience. Not even Golden Freddy could tell them off for doing that. Phantom Chica was also the only phantom that could go into arcade machines. She could even go into one and out of another. But that wasn't much of a perk, since most of the arcade machines were in the same room anyway.<br/>The second thing one notices about them is that they hated light. The more light they were in, the more translucent they became. Eventually if it got too bright around them, they'd disappear entirely. Sometimes they step back into darkness a little dazed but more or less fine. Sometimes they walked out of it not bothered at all. And sometimes they reappear somewhere else entirely in the building. One couldn't use a light around them if they wanted to maintain eye contact with them.<br/>And the third thing one notices about them is how little they talk and eat. Sure, they could converse with everyone else, and they also ate sometimes, but on occasion they'd simply choose not to. One could say hello to one of them, and could hear a hello back, might get a grunt or hrmph, or might not get anything at all, like they never heard them at all. They could never pick one, and would often do a mix of all three during the same day. And no matter if they ate last time a meal was held or not, no one could ever accurately predict if hey were going to eat anymore.<br/>If there was any group of animatronics more mysterious than these six, it would sound made up. They truly lived up to their namesake.<br/>"What's up, Phantom Freddy?"<br/>Which brings us to today's happenings. Nightmare BB was going to ask Phantom Freddy, who was floating mid-air as of now, if he wanted to play any games with him, but the yellow bear didn't respond with even a shake of his head.<br/>"Hey, no need to be rude. You wanna play something with me or not?"<br/>No response.<br/>"Oh, you wanna go?" said Nightmare BB, raising his fists and jumping around, hoping at least that would get a response. "Then let's go!"<br/>The imp began to shuffle his feet around, making squeaking noises as they scraped across the ground. But as he began to dash around, Phantom Freddy remained unyielding.<br/>"C'mon, you scared?" asked Nightmare BB, finally throwing a punch. It phased right through him.<br/>"No matter," he said, throwing one more punch that phased through Phantom Freddy. Another and another fist went right through him.<br/>"C'mon man," said Nightmare BB, stopping his assault. "At least acknowledge me a little."<br/>Nothing.<br/>"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice. It was Nightmare Chica, who just so happened to be have Scrap Baby with her as well.<br/>"Phantom Freddy's bullying me," said Nightmare BB.<br/>"How?" asked Scrap Baby, raising her ginormous claw a little.<br/>"He's ignoring me."<br/>"Let's see how long he can keep it up then," said Nightmare Chica. "The bully shall become the bullied."<br/>And so they began their first joke. Scrap Baby moved all the fragile stuff out of the way and placed a dartboard on the wall behind Phantom Freddy. Nightmare BB got onto a table in front of Phantom Freddy and pried out a tooth, aimed for a few seconds and tossed it forward. It phased right into the ghost, out of his back and stuck to the dead center of the dartboard.<br/>"Try again," said Nightmare Chica. Nightmare BB popped out another tooth and took two seconds to ready himself before gracefully sending it through Phantom Freddy again, only for him to not respond as it came out of his back and landed right next to the first tooth. Three more teeth were tossed through Phantom Freddy before the three decided they should try something else.<br/>"What next?" asked Nightmare BB, refastening his teeth.<br/>"I've got something," said Nightmare Chica, looking at her cupcake she placed to the side. She took it off it's plate and signaled Scrap Baby to get to the other side of Phantom Freddy. Soon he was between the two of them.<br/>"Catch!" said Nightmare Chica, tossing her cupcake. It screamed and chomped in the air, going straight through the ghost and Scrap Baby swung her left hand to catch it. She got all her fingers around it, the robotic baked good snarling and biting in an attempt to beak free. Scrap Baby wound up to toss it back, and it went through Phantom Freddy on its way back to its owner.<br/>They tossed the cupcake through the phantom, laughing and giggling at the cupcake's misfortune, until it got its teeth around one of Scrap Baby's fingers when she wound up to throw it again. The clown reeled and fritzed in pain, dropping the gremlin confection, her finger still in its mouth. "I guess that wasn't the best idea," she said, bending down to pick it up and toss it one final time to Nightmare Chica. The chicken took the finger out of its mouth and put it back on its plate on a far off table. It soon fell asleep, and Nightmare Chica went to offer Scrap baby's finger back to her.<br/>"I'll reattach it later," she said, opening up her chest cavity and putting it in there, then closing it. "What haven't we done yet?"<br/>"You're always on roller skates, right?" asked Nightmare BB. "Try skating through him."<br/>"Haven't tried it out yet," she said, skating over to the bear in question. She started off slow, merely gliding through him. Nothing special as of yet. She turned around and skated through him again, this time a little faster but again, nothing special.<br/>"Let's get risky," she said, offering her claw to Nightmare BB. He jumped on and clung to her arm as she skated a little faster than last time through him. She stopped, boosted the little guy onto her shoulders and glided through Phantom Freddy again. They turned around again, this time Nightmare BB making rock n' roll salutes with both his hands, swaying around without any way to secure himself to Scrap Baby. Again they glided through him, this time Nightmare BB outright standing on Scrap Baby's head as she balanced on her left foot.<br/>Their stunts got more and more ridiculous as Nightmare Chica looked on and chuckled to herself at how stupid this all was. Their ghost friend was broken, so her goth clown friend and cursed gremlin friend were roller skating through him in increasingly silly poses. But the two finally flew too close to the sun and Scrap Baby was spinning on one single wheel on her left skate, Nightmare BB hand standing on her head. The roller skater faltered, her entire foot hitting the ground at once, making her begin to fall midway through Phantom Freddy himself. This made Nightmare BB tip over, and in his panic, he tightened his grip on Scrap Baby's hair, which didn't stop him from falling but instead brought Scrap Baby down with him. They both landed with a loud clang on the floor, which made Nightmare Chica wince.<br/>The loud sound awoke Phantom Freddy. He blinked his eyes open, the light in them switching on and his jaw opening and closing a little.<br/>"There you are, Phantom Freddy," said Nightmare Chica, disregarding her friends in an injured heap on the floor. "Whatever were you doing? You were ignoring us for so long."<br/>"I wasn't ignoring you all," he said, finally realizing he was awake. "I was asleep. What, I'm not aloud to sleep?"<br/>"Oh, you were asleep?"<br/>"What do you think I was doing?"<br/>"Hey, can you two help us up already?" asked Nightmare BB from the floor.<br/>"Uh," said Phantom Freddy looking at them and wondering what on Earth happened while he was asleep. "Sure thing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Phantom Chica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Literally knowing the ins and outs of every arcade game, very few can best Phantom Chica in any of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom Chica was nothing short of an annoyance at night.<br/>
To be fair, that was true of all the phantoms. In exchange for only being able to limit what Afton can do to defend himself, they are able to attack much more often than ones that could. And Phantom Chica was one of the phantoms.<br/>
She essentially acted the same way she did in Fazbear's Fright; she would appear in any of the arcade machines in the place, and Afton had to look away from her before she could get into the office. If she did, she disabled the vents. And just like some other phantoms, she only appeared in high heat.<br/>
"AAAAYYYYGH!"<br/>
"Shit!"<br/>
Like I said, she was an annoyance.<br/>
"Scared the crap outta me," said Afton turning on his cameras. "Good thing there aren't any vent animatronics tonight."<br/>
"A meager oversight," said Golden Freddy from the corner of the room, eating some popcorn from a tub. She wasn't active today, but that didn't mean she didn't wanna watch.<br/>
"Where did you even find that popcorn?" asked Afton. "I want some."<br/>
"I dunno, I just turned on some TV in the supply closet and there was this weird opera on, and next thing I knew this was in my hands. But I shouldn't distract you from everyone trying to kill you."<br/>
"You're right," said Afton, booping Bonnet on her nose as she scuttled across his table.<br/>
It took a while, but Afton was finally caught. Scraptrap was way too fast for him. Afton jumped back before getting screamed at and shivved in the chest.<br/>
"I always come back."<br/>
"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just get me to that suit of yours already."<br/>
"You're no fun."<br/>
Afton spent the rest of the night in the suit, feeling all the springs dig into him deeper and deeper. He was pretty relieved when the clock struck six, the suit opened up to let him onto his own two feet again and his wounds started to heal before his eyes. The last bit of blood dropped onto the floor and all his scars and scabs disappeared.<br/>
"Is it too early in the day to play on the arcade machines?" he asked to himself.<br/>
"Never," said Phantom Chica, who just glided into the closet through the door.<br/>
"Jeez! Don't scare me like that."<br/>
"..."<br/>
"... I realize how stupid that sounded now. But hey, I can play with you."<br/>
"I'd love to."<br/>
The two beelined to the nearest machine and booted up Midnight Motorist. Phantom Chica popped in her quarter, Afton put in his, and the game started up.<br/>
"Racers, start your engines!" said the machine. "3, 2, 1, go!"<br/>
Afton was a dirtier player than everyone else, so he liked to bump into his opponents whenever they played the game. It would also stun Afton's avatar for a while though, so he had to be careful of when to do it. But Phantom Chica didn't play like that, and instead opted to focusing on the hazards and Afton himself. Eventually Afton did ram into Phantom Chica when she was right in front of a car she was going to crash into.<br/>
But to Afton's surprise, Phantom Chica started pushing the red button on her side fast as she could. She was eventually able to move out of the way of the vehicle and continue driving. Afton, however, was stunned for longer than Phantom Chica was, which made him a little confused and impressed. So much so he was distracted from the car he was about to run into.<br/>
POW! went the machine as Afton's avatar smashed into the car and spun out. Phantom Chica's avatar laughed and drove off. "Player 2 wins!" said the machine. "Continue?"<br/>
"What?!" said Afton. "How is that fair?"<br/>
"You can mash the red button to escape hitstun faster," said Phantom Chica. "I try not to do that because not everyone knows how to do it, or can do it under so much pressure."<br/>
"Well it would've been nice to know that," said Afton, walking away from the machine. "I'm going to get some breakfast, wanna come with?"<br/>
"No, I'm fine," said Phantom Chica.<br/>
"Suit yourself."<br/>
Phantom Chica played a few rounds by herself, training for her next showdown. The fool to challenge her next was Nedd Bear. "I'm not that good at Midnight Motorist, but I reckon I'll be a challenge in Fruity Maze."<br/>
"Wanna take me up on that bet?" asked Phantom Chica, pulling out a quarter and spinning it on her fingertip.<br/>
"Absolutely," said Nedd Bear, taking a quarter out of his own pocket.<br/>
The two readied themselves at the machine, each getting their own identical maze to race around in. The clock on their respective sides started, and Nedd Bear was feeling pretty confident in himself.<br/>
"Ha," he said after half a minute passed, "I'm already at twenty thousand points! Try to beat that!" But Phantom Chica was too focused to respond.<br/>
"Fifty thousand now!" said Nedd Bear at the minute mark. Again, Phantom Chica said nothing.<br/>
"Seventy-five thousand!" said Nedd Bear at the ninety second mark. Phantom Chica was still silent. Nedd Bear felt pretty confident he was going to come out the victor.<br/>
"Time is up!" said the machine. "Player 1 wins!"<br/>
"What?" asked Nedd Bear. "Well, I must've lost by only a few thousand-"<br/>
Nedd Bear saw the scores on his side of the machine and found that he lost by around half his total. His jaw dropped.<br/>
"How did you manage to do that?!" asked Nedd Bear.<br/>
"There's only fifty or so unique mazes this thing can generate," answered Phantom Chica. "I can tell which is which by the immediately visible layout and what kind of fruits are nearby, and from there I just need to copy the route I always do for the specific maze. It's pretty easy since you can't interact with me."<br/>
"How many layouts are there?" asked Nedd Bear, not sure if he heard his opposition correctly.<br/>
"Fifty," said Phantom Chica. "Give or take a few."<br/>
"And you've memorised the perfect route for all of them?"<br/>
"Just about."<br/>
"You're unbeatable! Please teach me sometime."<br/>
"It'd be a pain to memorise them all if you're not always playing it like me. Maybe I should write it down for you sometime."<br/>
"Well, thanks in advance. Sheesh, I can't stress enough how good you are at this game."<br/>
"I'm flattered."<br/>
Phantom Chica played alone for another while, not knowing there was someone who could possibly beat her in a game. Her weakness was any game that didn't come with its own machine, which meant Toy Freddy could possibly beat her and impress everyone else.<br/>
"Oh Phantom Chica!" he said, entering the room.<br/>
"Yes Toy Freddy?" she asked, turning her head.<br/>
"I was wondering if you would like to play a game with me."<br/>
"OK, which one?"<br/>
"I was thinking COD."<br/>
"Cod, cod... I've never heard of that. Is it a fishing game?"<br/>
"You'll figure out soon enough."<br/>
And so the two of them went to the closet Toy Freddy had his two rigs in. Phantom Chica chose the one that was visible by the security cam, and Toy Freddy chose the other one. Phantom Chica was surprised to find out she had no idea how to play the game.<br/>
"I've never seen anything so hi-def," she said. "I'll need a few minutes to take this all in."<br/>
"Alright, I'll give you five," said Toy Freddy, going away to goof off for a while. Phantom Chica had a blast learning what all the buttons did. This one was to shoot, this one made you crouch, this one made you jump, it was all so intricate for her.<br/>
Afton, meanwhile, was flipping through all the cams out of boredom. But he eventually observed Toy Freddy going back to the closet and Phantom Chica on his other rig, pieced together what as going on and decided to play a joke on Toy Freddy. He patiently waited until the two started a match, and began his tomfoolery.<br/>
At the very start of the match, Toy Freddy was off like a rocket, looking to crush his foe. But when Phantom Chica was about to press her buttons, her avatar began to move on its own.<br/>
"Huh?" she said to herself. She watched as her avatar jumped from a high height, spun in the air and fired a bullet without zooming in. It landed smack on Toy Freddy's head.<br/>
"What the?" said Toy Freddy. "Beginner's luck!"<br/>
The two, or three, continued to play. Phantom Chica somehow dodged all the bullets fired at her and responded with a hail of lead without pressing a single input. This went on for five minutes, Toy Freddy humiliated that he was being crushed by a beginner. Phantom Chica eventually won, twenty-three to sixteen. Toy Freddy dropped his controller in confusion and anger.<br/>
"I had no idea you could play these with your mind," said Phantom Chica.<br/>
"What?" said Toy Freddy. "No you can't."<br/>
"But I just did."<br/>
Toy Freddy turned to the camera and saw it was turned on. He put two and two together, and dashed off to the security office. The entirety of the building heard him scream.<br/>
"AYAAAAAGH!"<br/>
And so Afton was dragged across the floor into the same closet he was in a few hours ago by Toy Freddy, leaving blood on the floor as Toy Freddy muttered excuses to himself.<br/>
"That game was totally rigged!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Phantom Foxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very few sea monsters can best a Karen in horridity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How many stories do ye have?"<br/>It was a strange, but fair question that Phantom Foxy was asked by Withered and Rockstar Foxy.<br/>"Um, not that many," said Phantom Foxy. "I take directly after ye, Withered Foxy, so I probably have the same ones."<br/>"Has anything ever happened in Fazbear's Fright?" asked Rockstar Foxy.<br/>"Well, you've all heard about that kid who got impaled on that pike in the basement," said Phantom Foxy, "But short of that nothing comes to mind."<br/>"What about annoying customers?" asked Rockstar Foxy. "I've had me share of them myself."<br/>"You mean, like, Karens?"<br/>"Exactly! I remember this one time a particularly wealthy one tried to by me bird. I wish I could've slapped her in the face. Me bird's worth more gold than can be found at sea."<br/>"Oh yeah, I remember one time one had a kid that broke down in the middle of the tour. His mom threatened to sue the company, talking about how they shouldn't allow such young children in there."<br/>"Why bring the kid in there in the first place then?" asked Withered Foxy.<br/>"Exactly! Those two even signed papers about being brave enough for the attraction and possibly making it to the end. She was just trying to take advantage of any opportunity to sue. And Fazbear Entertainment is infamous for pinching pennies, so no one was having it. So when the employee told her that they could escort them out of the attraction easily enough but wouldn't even refund her she was still going off on him. She was trying so hard to make the poor guy feel bad. She first complained about the building's poor infrastructure and how it looked vulnerable to falling in on itself any second. Well, it was, but everyone else thought it was perfectly safe and that it was just built to look like that. She then complained about the horrible smell, which was fair, there was a literal corpse in the sealed off closet, but again everyone else thought it was faked for the atmosphere. And then she jumps to the inconsistent power flow, which again everyone thought was faked for atmosphere... man, we were really hiding under the illusion that all the OSHA violations were fake, huh? Anyway. So she eventually accepts the offer to be escorted out with her child after ruining everyone else's fun, and as soon as they're outside she turns around and continues berating the poor kid. And I look at her child and go, 'She's raising her kid to think this is a proper response to being scared at a scary attraction. I've gotta step in.' <br/>So the minute this bastard turns from the poor worker, I just shut the creepy music off. These guys played corny horror music, I probably should've mentioned that. And as soon as it shuts off the child begins breaking down again. The worker assures us that it was just for show, and he flicks his walkie-talkie on and speaks into it to try to calm us down. But the guy on the other end says that they aren't yet at the part of the attraction where the music shuts off, and they just had that happen to him too. So now I've got three people freaking out, well, the employee making it a lot less obvious than the customer and her child. And now the Karen is acting like it's even more grounds for suing. So I decide I gotta do more than that, so I begin making creepy sounds, and they get louder and louder because everyone there's too scared to run yet. So I finally realize I gotta take it to me final step. I hate to resort to it, but I materialized right in front of everyone and screamed in the Karen's face. So everyone there loses their shit and the parent and her kid finally bolt out, the employee following suit. I never saw anyone there again. Not the Karen, not her child and not the employee. Who wasn't someone I was trying to scare, but whatcha gonna do."<br/>"Wow," said Withered Foxy. "Now that story I was about to tell you all sounds pretty lame."<br/>"What were you about to tell us?" asked Rockstar Foxy.<br/>"Oh just this story of me threatening to slap Toy Bonnie. Security guy kept flashing his light at me, we disagreed over him being Freddy, it's pretty unimpressive now."<br/>"I guess not being real has its advantages," said Phantom Foxy. "I get to float through walls, I don't have to worry about Golden Freddy, or anyone really, throwing anything at me, I don't get hungry, it's a ball."<br/>"I'd be a lot scarier if I was a ghost, too," muttered Withered Foxy.<br/>"Oh, don't think like that," said Phantom Foxy. "You're pretty scary without being incorporeal. I get a huge advantage, but I don't think I'd be half as scary as you two without it."<br/>"Yeah, ye be right," said Rockstar Foxy. "Afton does eye me bird a lot before deciding to tap him or not. He knows if he gets a little too handsy with him he's getting bit."<br/>"And he never sees me when he wears that mask," said Withered Foxy, picking his teeth with his hook. "I'm pretty scary."<br/>"Exactly," said Phantom Foxy. "It doesn't matter that I'm a phantom, you two are just as scary as me."<br/>"Do you have any more stories?" asked Rockstar Foxy.<br/>"No. But I just realized that both of our attractions were torched. That happens a lot, huh?"<br/>"Eh, not really," said Withered Foxy. "The first two were just demolished, I have no idea what happened to that sister location, and the nightmare's bedroom never really existed. At least according to what I've heard from Nightmare Fredbear."<br/>"But that still leaves two that were burnt down," said Phantom Foxy. "Which is one third of all the places. And that's still a lot."<br/>"Hey, anyone have any idea where Deedee came from?" asked Rockstar Foxy. "I've never seen her favor any set of animatronics over any of the others, she just doesn't belong to any of them."<br/>"I think she came from this crummy game those guys put out," said Withered Foxy. "She was part of some fishing minigame. I dunno, I never wondered about it much."<br/>"Well all this talk's made me hungry. Anyone else want some food?"<br/>"I do!" said Phantom Foxy.<br/>"But you don't get hungry."<br/>"I can still eat."<br/>"Fair enough. What kind of seafood's on the menu?"<br/>And the three foxes went to the kitchen, ready to eat the night away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Phantom Puppet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where on Earth has everyone's stuff go?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That bastard!"<br/>
Golden Freddy was storming around the restaurant, and no one had any idea as to why it was. The last time she was this mad Molten Freddy was shoved in a trash chute. Pigpatch and Bonnie were in the main room as she entered and realized why she was probably mad; her hat was missing.<br/>
"She always does this!"<br/>
"Who always does this?" asked Pigpatch, leaning back in his chair and tuning his banjo.<br/>
"Phantom Puppet's always stealing my hat."<br/>
"Well, you always get it back, right?"<br/>
"I only can! I have eternity to find it again. But that doesn't make this ordeal any better!"<br/>
"Fair enough," said Bonnie, popping his faceplate off and inspecting it with his glowing red eyes. "I swear this thing's broken somehow... but I digress. If she's always doing it," he continued reattaching his faceplate, "You may as well get used to it."<br/>
"That's what they all say. But they all also say I should get over Afton being on friendly terms with you all, and I don't see that changing anytime soon."<br/>
"Like you said," said Pigpatch, still tuning his banjo, "You only can eventually, you have eternity to."<br/>
Now upset she lost the argument, Golden Freddy muttered to herself. "I've never let her have it for long," she said sitting down. "Who knows what she'll do if she has it for long enough?"<br/>
"Try it on?" asked Bonnie. "I don't see what she could possibly do with it that could harm anyone."<br/>
"That's not what I'm talking about. I always remind her that while I can't ever hurt her she's still in my house. If I can't do that eventually-"<br/>
"Woah woah woah," said Pigpatch. "Since when was this your house? We all live here, too."<br/>
"But I'm the most important here."<br/>
"Who said that?"<br/>
"We're getting off track. That's a discussion for another day. We're gonna wake up tomorrow and realize that she's gotta be smited down somehow, or she'll become drunk with power."<br/>
"Yeah, sure, genius," said Pigpatch. "Come back when you've got news to report."<br/>
Bonnie popped off his faceplate one more time and spotted what was bugging him; a pizza crust crumb. He brushed it out and reattached it, feeling the difference. "Much better."<br/>
"You'll regret not taking me seriously," said Golden Freddy storming off. Pigpatch looked at the clock on the wall and found it was pretty close to the end of the day. "Heh," said Pigpatch, "Let's see if what she's saying got any merit."<br/>
"Probably not."<br/>
And the next day rolled around only to find that Golden Freddy's words did have merit behind them. Bonnie, being off duty last night yawned himself awake and found that he didn't really feel his upper lip. Whatever, he said, before exiting the closet and greeting the closest animatronic outside of the door.<br/>
"Hey Nightmarionette."<br/>
"Hey Withered Bonnie."<br/>
Full stop.<br/>
"I'm Bonnie."<br/>
"Then what happened to your faceplate?"<br/>
Bonnie reached for his face and found it wasn't there. He turned back to Nightmarionette and looked shocked and confused as he could without eyes.<br/>
"Uh oh."<br/>
Pigpatch awoke not too later and groggily grabbed for his banjo. But his arm went right through where he could've sworn he last placed it. He slowly awoke and found it was gone.<br/>
"Huh, weird," he said, opening his eyes wider to look for it. But he began to panic after searching for about a minute. He has swept through the closet twice by now, and still no sign of it. He knew it should've at least been somewhere in the closet. But he figured out that it indeed did just disappear.<br/>
"Shit."<br/>
The two victims walked shamefully to Golden Freddy. She first noticed that both were missing some signature articles.<br/>
"I told you two so," said Golden Freddy.<br/>
"Yeah yeah, save it," said Bonnie. "Let's just look for our stuff. It's gotta be in the building somewhere. I'll ask around, Pigpatch can check the ducts and Golden Freddy... you just search around for them. They've gotta be here somewhere."<br/>
Bonnie was called Withered Bonnie over and over, but whatever it took for him to find his faceplate again. He was asking almost everyone if they've seen Phantom Puppet recently only to be answered, over and over again, with no. He was all but losing hope when Security Puppet helped him out.<br/>
"I think I saw her last in the kitchen," she said. "Around five hours ago. She wasn't holding anything though, so I just brushed her off."<br/>
"That's a big help," said Bonnie. "Thanks."<br/>
Elsewhere Golden Freddy was looking for the lost items in the security office when the monitor fizzled on. Once again Old Man Consequences wanted to talk.<br/>
"How goes it Cassidy?" he asked.<br/>
"I'm looking for Phantom Puppet," said Golden Freddy. "She stole some stuff."<br/>
"I notice now your hat is missing."<br/>
"Thanks."<br/>
"But I think I last saw her in the left hall. Last I heard there was a box there."<br/>
"Good to know, Old Man. Thanks."<br/>
"Must you call me that?"<br/>
Golden Freddy shut off the monitor instead of answering.<br/>
And finally Pigpatch was exploring the ducts when he heard a familiar hippo talking to himself. Sheesh, how many of the animatronics here were from the final location? They easily outnumbered the other locations.<br/>
"And I say to my good friend Orville... hmm? Who's there?"<br/>
"Only me," said Pigpatch. "Say, have you seen Phantom Puppet around lately? She stole some stuff."<br/>
"Pigpatch, I don't think you're in the right place if you're looking for her. Only the Mediocre Melodies can come in the ducts. But I have seen her lately. See, I was playing some cornhole... wait, that's a story for another day. Anyway, I last saw her in the... game room.<br/>
"Thanks buddy. I'm finding my banjo if it's the death of me."<br/>
"It probably won't be."<br/>
"Hehe, yeah."<br/>
And so Bonnie found a box in the kitchen with a note on it, as did Golden Freddy find one in the left hall and Pigpatch a rather large one behind a machine in the game room. The notes on them said to go the stage. So the three of them met in the stage room with their boxes, looking at the empty seats and feeling a little awkward. But they heard someone talking a little, and they turned around towards the sound of it. It was on center stage.<br/>
"And you all win the game!" said Phantom Puppet, appearing onstage.<br/>
"I'm gonna strangle you!" shouted Golden Freddy, leaping at her opponent.<br/>
"Woah woah, that's the exact reason I made this game up," said Phantom Puppet. "We all know you're a little wound up lately, so we all decided to play a harmless game, is all!"<br/>
"We?”<br/>
"Security Puppet, Old Man Consequences and Mr. Hippo were all in on this, too. We all wanted to help you, Golden Freddy, unwind a bit. Why don't you open up those boxes? You've carried them far, I'll say."<br/>
The three opened their boxes and found what they were looking for. Golden Freddy huffed as she put her hat back on her head, Pigpatch beamed as he held his banjo once again and played a few notes on it, and Bonnie put his faceplate back on.<br/>
"That was fun, huh?" asked Phantom Puppet.<br/>
"Fun my ass!" said Golden Freddy, once again leaping for Phantom Puppet's neck. But she disappeared too quickly.<br/>
"Tsk tsk," she said from wherever in the room she was. "When will you learn to have any fun?"<br/>
"Over my dead body," said Golden Freddy.<br/>
"It's just a hat."<br/>
"It'll be just your face when I catch you!"<br/>
"Chill out and then we'll talk."<br/>
"Fuck you."<br/>
"Oh, you love me."<br/>
"Well," said Bonnie, "We've got our stuff back, so all's good, right?"<br/>
"You all have no sense of revenge, huh?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Phantom BB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone's trying to straighten out the name of Freddy Fazbear back in the mortal world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom BB was full of joy as he opened the front door and brought a cardboard box inside the building, and unpacked it right in front of the restaurant, dropping cardboard scrap, tape and packing peanuts all over the floor. What he pulled out was a VR headset.<br/>
"It's here!" he said, immediately turning it on and donning the headset on his head. Controllers in hands, he began to browse the shop of games to play. VR Converse, Work Simulator, Budget Shortenings, everything he so desperately wanted to play. But what he really wanted to play was something that supposedly had him and many of his friends in it; Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted. He downloaded it impatiently and jumped straight to the Fazbear Frights levels.<br/>
"Oh, there he is!" said Phantom BB, referring to Springtrap, whom he found on the camera system. A few minutes through the level he had to close off the air vents to prevent the undead rabbit from getting at him, and the phantoms began to appear. He saw every one of the phantoms, and while it was a little confusing why the company knew about them it felt nice to get some publicity. It was challenging and honestly a little scary, but Phantom BB beat the level on his first try.<br/>
"Whew!" said Phantom BB, taking his headset off. He then realized he had drawn a crowd of others who wished to try it.<br/>
"Who wants to go first?" asked the impish saboteur, offering his headset to the crowd.<br/>
As everyone had a go at it, they let the others watch and imagine what was going on. While playing the game itself was pretty entertaining, so was watching others play.<br/>
"Where'd we go?" asked Rockstar Chica.<br/>
"Ah! Darnit!" said Freddy. "I lost."<br/>
"This isn't that scary," said Ennard.<br/>
No one could make out what El Chip said when he was scared enough as it was all in Spanish, but it was definitely loud. "Ay dios mio," he said unequipping the headset and passing it back to the crowd. "People should be paid to play this game."<br/>
And so everyone was having a ball playing FNAF: Help Wanted. Until Afton entered the room and asked what was going on.<br/>
"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the doodad Withered Freddy was currently playing with. "Is that the... fuck, I can't remember the name... I was stuck in a mechanical rabbit for fifty-odd years, I'm behind on tech."<br/>
"It's a VR headset and we're playing FNAF: Help Wanted," said Marionette, turning from the player.<br/>
"What does FNAF mean?"<br/>
"Five Nights at Freddy's."<br/>
"What's that? Can I play?"<br/>
"After Withered Freddy."<br/>
"Ah shit!"<br/>
Withered Freddy took the game system off his head and passed it to Afton. "Not playing that again. You want a go?"<br/>
Afton wordlessly took it from the giant brown hand and put it on his head. And the smile faded from his face.<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
He took it off and looked at everyone watching. He looked at Helpy, then Freddy, then Ennard, then put the system back on. Then slid it off again.<br/>
"Who's responsible for this?" asked Afton. Phantom BB raised his hand. After all, he was the one who ordered it.<br/>
"We've gotta talk," he said, grabbing the little one's hand and leading him to the security office. But on his way there, he heard someone scream. Conveniently, it sounded like it was coming from the security office, so Phantom BB was flying trough the air as he was pulled by his wrist to the office. When he and Afton reached there, Golden Freddy was holding her head while looking at the monitor.<br/>
"What's wrong?" asked Afton.<br/>
"Look at this!" said Golden Freddy, sliding backwards in the office chair to give the two room to look at the article. It was explaining that Fazbear Entertainment had just released a game to 'clear their name', and Golden Freddy seemed pretty upset over it.<br/>
"What on Earth is going on?" she said, slouching down. "I thought they went out of business!"<br/>
"About that," said Afton. "This cretin ordered the game, and everyone's playing it in the main room right now."<br/>
"WHAT?!"<br/>
"Sorry," said Phantom BB. "I didn't know-"<br/>
"It won't hurt us for sure to play it, so I'm not mad at you," continued Golden Freddy, "This is all just such a shock. More murders are going to happen if this goes unchecked for long enough!"<br/>
"Now we don't know that for sure," said Afton, "But we should stay updated on it."<br/>
And the computer pinged, signaling a new update. Golden Freddy clicked on it and it lead her to a new article on the game, and a virus that was in it.<br/>
"A virus that takes the form of a mascot similar to Spring Bonnie, or Springtrap as it was nicknamed as it decayed and was part of Fazbear's Fright," read the article, "Has been found in the game. He seems to interact with the player in this form, and the tapes collected seem to piece together the story behind it. When asked about it, Fazbear Entertainment claimed to have 'No idea what you (Our interviewers) are talking about'. It has gone under many names such as VRabbit and Malhare, but it seems most the media has agreed to call him 'Glitchtrap'. Developers are working on debugging him from the game, but it looks like a lost cause according to the programmers we talked to."<br/>
"Oh shit," said Phantom BB.<br/>
"'Oh shit' is an understatement," said Afton.<br/>
"No no no no!" shouted Golden Freddy, sinking lower into her chair. "This isn't going well at all! I thought we were done with Freddy Fazbear!"<br/>
"This isn't good at all," said Afton. "Is there anything we can do?"<br/>
"Besides explain to everyone what's going on, no," said Golden Freddy. "So let's have an emergency meeting immediately."<br/>
Soon enough everyone was gathered in the stage room, with Afton, Phantom BB and Golden Freddy on the stage. Golden Freddy explained what was going on to all present.<br/>
"I never thought about those repercussions," said Jack-O Bonnie.<br/>
"Should we stop playing?" asked Lefty.<br/>
"No," said Golden Freddy. "Whether or not we play it here will have no effect on the real world, so it's pointless to abstain from it."<br/>
A collective sigh of relief came from the room.<br/>
"So what's gonna happen now that Fazbear Entertainment's been resurrected," asked Happy Frog, "Are more people going to die because of them?"<br/>
"Nothing we can guarantee," said Phantom BB, "But we're pretty pessimistic about it."<br/>
The entire room was sunken in distress now. Toy Chica raised her hand, and at Afton's permission, spoke up about it.<br/>
"What would happen to anyone who died to the company?" she asked. "Will they come here?"<br/>
"I'm not sure," said Afton, "But it's a little unlikely. They'd probably join Mr. Emily in Heaven."<br/>
"Alright, thanks."<br/>
"Any other questions?" asked Golden Freddy. "No? Meeting adjourned. We will do our best to keep you all updated."<br/>
And the room began to thin out until the three onstage were the only ones left.<br/>
"Sorry about that, guys," said Phantom BB, sitting on the floor.<br/>
"You're fine," said Afton, also sitting on the floor with him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "It's not your fault."<br/>
"He's right," said Golden Freddy, also sitting down and wrapping an arm around Phantom BB. "You're fine."<br/>
"Thanks," said Phantom BB.<br/>
"You're welcome."<br/>
And the three spent some time just sitting and thinking. They were going to remain vigilant on the situation, no matter the cost. Their friends deserved to know, after all.<br/>
"Well that was something," said Afton getting up. "You all wanna eat something with me?"<br/>
"Stuff it," said Golden Freddy.<br/>
"Yeah, fair."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Phantom Mangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who's making all that racket?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aaaaaaaaaaaugh."<br/>"Aaaaaaaaaaaugh."<br/>"Aaaaaaaaaaaugh."<br/>Music Man was in the security room, practicing his cymbals and crashing them in time to a music sheet he had placed on the desk. But someone was making a bunch of noise, and in response, he was crashing them out of tune, not being able to focus on his music sheet. He eventually put his cymbals to his side and walked over to where the noise seemed to be coming from.<br/>In the kitchen, Marionette, Lefty and Chica were all vibing to the globe music box, Chica bashing pots and pans in tune to the melody. The three of them were all having a blast, but something started making an awful lot of noise, disrupting their music. Chica put her pans down to listen better, and the other two could also agree that someone was making too much noise. So Marionette switched the music box off and the three went to investigate.<br/>Springtrap, meanwhile, was off in the vent system doing his thing. Absolutely nothing was on his to-do list today, so he wanted to spend his day in the claustrophobic catacombs that ran through the pizzeria. But when he was about to fall asleep, he heard something out of place; an awful lot of static. It sounded oddly familiar, but that was besides the point; it was distracting him, and he decided to figure out what was going on, so he started following the noise.<br/>Eventually all five of them met in the same area; the main room, where they could see Phantom Mangle had attached herself to the ceiling and was making the noise that was bugging the five of them.<br/>"How long has she been like that?" asked Chica.<br/>"Five minutes," said Toy Freddy, who was playing cards with Deedee. "And he's getting progressively louder."<br/>"It's hurting my ears!" complained Marionette. "Surely we can do something."<br/>"Try freezing her," suggested Music Man. "Do we have any ice?"<br/>"Sure, in the kitchen," said Lefty. "I'll get a pitcher."<br/>And the black bear came back with what she said she was getting; a pitcher full of ice. He reached in and grabbed a fistful, then chucked it at Phantom Mangle. Just as the five had hoped, she disappeared entirely as soon as the ball made contact with her. The five watched as the ball hit the ground and split, making a mess on the floor.<br/>"Aaaaaaaaaaaugh."<br/>Darnit.<br/>The five turned and found that the ball of ice was a mere inconvenience for her, and she merely moved to a different spot on the ceiling and continued making all her noise. Angered, Springtrap reached into the pitcher Lefty was holding and lobbed it at the hallucination, making her disappear once again. But just as before, she merely moved onto a different spot on the ceiling and kept on making a racket.<br/>"Someone find Rockstar Foxy," said Chica. "He could help."<br/>"I'll get him," said Springtrap, getting into the nearest vent in the wall and disappearing. When he came back, the four present could hear a pair of heavy feet dashing over to the main room, joined by the squawking of a parrot.<br/>"Can I help?" asked Rockstar Foxy, once he was in the room.<br/>"Can you lower the temperature?" asked Music Man, pointing to Phantom Mangle on the ceiling.<br/>"Yarr, I'm afraid not."<br/>"What? Why? You do it all the time."<br/>"Me bird doesn't like ye."<br/>Music Man looked up to find that Rockstar Foxy's parrot was hovering somewhat close to his face and making a dissatisfied face, at least as much of one it could pull off with a beak and one eye. He then proceeded to land on the musician's head and peak on his hat, make a squawk, and fly back onto Rockstar Foxy's shoulder.<br/>"Sorry, nothing i can do if he doesn't like ye," he said, walking back out of the room.<br/>"Sounds like he's just being lazy," said Chica. "And Phantom Mangle's still on the ceiling, causing problems."<br/>"Can't we move her with the cameras or something?" asked Lefty. "Afton could help us with that."<br/>"Alright, someone go get him."<br/>Eventually all five of them were in the security room with Afton, the killer a little puzzled over all of this. "You all want me to move Phantom Mangle?" he asked.<br/>"Please?" asked Springtrap.<br/>"Eh, sure. Now, where was she again..."<br/>Afton switched to the main room camera, and was looking Phantom Mangle in her dead eyes. She eventually disappeared from the monitor, and Afton looked up to find her dangling from the ceiling, making all her usual racket.<br/>"And we just quarantine her here for the rest of the day," said Afton, getting out of the chair. "Simple enough."<br/>But once the six had all left the room and the doors shut behind them, they cold still hear her in there. And they could all still hear her when they went to the main room, as if she never left. She was getting progressively louder.<br/>"Maybe she wants attention," said Afton. "Someone get Mangle and Nightmare Mangle."<br/>Springtrap crawled into the vents one more time and out with him came Mangle, and Nightmare Mangle was crawling along the ceiling as she met with his friends. The two dogs with them all, the six led them into the security room.<br/>Afton opened the door and let Mangle and Nightmare Mangle in the security room with Phantom Mangle. She quit screaming, got off the ceiling and hit the floor, brushing off the wounds and wagging her tail. She was absolutely wired when she got close and personal with the two other Mangles, and they began to play on the floor as dogs do.<br/>"They're pretty loud," said Music Man, "But quieter than before. At least Phantom Mangle got his attention."<br/>Afton shut the door and found that, with them closed, they were making virtually no noise. Relieved, the six all left to go do their own thing again; Afton to play cards with everyone, Chica, Marionette and Lefty to play with the music box, Springtrap to nap and Music Man to rehearse. But just before Marionette was completely out earshot of the security room, she heard something made of glass break.<br/>"Uh-oh," she said, turning to continue walking away. "Cassidy isn't gonna be happy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Nightmare Freddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Managing the Freddles is a pain in Nightmare Freddy's neck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anyone know where the third one went?"<br/>Nightmare Freddy was dashing around the main room, his foot claws scraping across the ground with every step he took. He was referring to his third Freddle, even though all three of them looked exactly the same. Each answer he got was negatives and apologies. Nightmare Freddy had asked everyone nearby, from Security Puppet to Withered Foxy, and was sure that he was wasting time by now and had better look somewhere else. So he was now off to the prize corner.<br/>As he inspected all the plushies and price tags across the shelves, he couldn't help but notice one plushie seemed to be moving. It also looked a lot like him. He reached for it, and to Nightmare Freddy's surprise it jumped off the shelf and into his palm. Nightmare Freddy soon realized that this was, in fact, his missing Freddle, who was likely hidden too well for anyone before Nightmare Freddy to notice him. He breathed a garbled sigh of relief as he climbed up his arm and fit himself into his chest cavity with the other two Freddles.<br/>"Got away again, huh?"<br/>Nightmare Freddy picked his head up and looked to find Nightmare Bonnie was organizing the toys, inspecting each and every one to make sure they weren't broken. Nightmare Freddy then jumped up in surprise when he realized he was making a fool of himself in front of his good friend.<br/>"Uh, yeah, sorry."<br/>"You're such a worrywart," said Nightmare Bonnie, chucking a stained plushie into the bin. "They aren't going anywhere."<br/>"What if one of them gets hurt?" asked Nightmare Freddy.<br/>"Ennard will fix them. Like he always does."<br/>"What if one of them gets lost?"<br/>"Everyone else is enough for about five animatronics to be in every room at any given time. I assure you, that can't happen for long."<br/>"What if they get themselves stuck in a vent?"<br/>"Someone will find them."<br/>"It's still pretty scary to lose one even for a minute, you know. If one of them winds up missing, I don't know what I'd do."<br/>"So, by some magical way," said Nightmare Bonnie, putting a plushie onto the shelf, "One of your Freddles go missing. Hell with it, they all do. So what? No one here ever said they were your responsibility."<br/>"They're how I attack, Nightmare Bonnie. If I can't do that, I'm nothing."<br/>"Hmm, right. But they'll never disappear for long, and even when one isn't in arm's reach, they're all present as soon as the clock strikes midnight."<br/>"You're right, but I still feel responsible for them. I just look at one in its eyes and see myself behind them," said Nightmare Freddy. "Wait, did you know he was here?"<br/>"Yep."<br/>"Why didn't you come for me immediately?"<br/>"I thought you know he was here."<br/>"I never let them off my sight whenever you're with me. What makes you think that today would be an exception?"<br/>"Beats me."<br/>"Regardless, they're all here with me now, and that's all that matters."<br/>"Yeah, right."<br/>Nightmare Freddy was confused as to why Nightmare Bonnie said that, then looked down at his body and found that he could only find two of the Freddles. He grabbed both sides of his head and screamed loud as he could.<br/>"Why didn't you tell me when he got away?!" asked Nightmare Freddy.<br/>"Didn't wanna spoil his fun."<br/>"You have any idea where he went?"<br/>"He went that way," said Nightmare Bonnie, pointing down the rightmost doorway.<br/>"Well you're coming with me."<br/>"What? Why?"<br/>"Because you let him escape! C'mon, he couldn't have gone far!"<br/>Now, dragged by his wrist, Nightmare Bonnie was pulled out of the prize corner by Nightmare Freddy, the father frantically looking around for any sign of the escapee, and found a vent grate that was lying on the ground next to the hole in the wall it was affixed over. Nightmare Freddy ran over, got on his knees and stuck his hand in the vent, swinging it around inside violently. But he couldn't find his kid.<br/>"Oh for Christ's sake!" said Nightmare Freddy, getting back on his feet. "This is your fault you know!"<br/>"Yeah yeah, let's find someone who can get in there."<br/>"You need a venter?" asked Nightmare Foxy, who had just entered the room. "I've got this."<br/>"One of the Freddles is in there!" said Nightmare Freddy, pointing in the vent. Nightmare Foxy got onto his stomach and crawled his way inside, making noises that echoed through the vent system as he chased a chuckling child no one else could see. After a few minutes the dwarvish escapee busted open a grate on the other side of the room that was higher than the first, and he jumped onto an arcade machine, then onto the floor. Nightmare Foxy soon emerged from the vent, only his head and torso, not wanting to get onto the arcade machine because of how heavy he was. He shook his hook at the Freddle while muttering to himself.<br/>"There he went!" said Nightmare Freddy, grabbing his friend by the wrist and again dragging him throughout the building. The Freddle was indifferent to a rat running through a kitchen being chased by an exterminator with everyone else to frightened to do anything but jump out of the way. Eventually the Freddle found himself on top of an arcade machine in the game room, sticking his metal tongue out at his father and raspberrying him. But the arcade machine to his left to him flickered on to show Phantom Chica's face, who gave the other two a wink before disappearing. Nightmare Freddy figured out what he needed to do; chase the Freddle onto her arcade machine. He jumped at the machine his child was atop, causing the Freddle to jump to the arcade machine to the right. Nightmare Freddy jumped for him again, careful to not break anything, still clawing at the top of the arcade machine. Still the little guy was too evasive and jumped another machine to the right. Nightmare Bonnie figured he may as well help, and he reached the rightmost machine and began clawing at the tops of the machines as he advanced left. Not knowing what to do, the Freddle began jumping back to the left, eventually reaching the one Phantom Chica was inside, and once he was on its top Phantom Chica shot out of the screen and swung for the Freddle, finally catching him in her hands. Kicking, screaming and biting, the Freddle was returned to Nightmare Freddy.<br/>"Thanks Phantom Chica," said Nightmare Freddy, slipping the kid into his chest cavity.<br/>"No problem," said Phantom Chica, returning inside the machine.<br/>"Next time tell me when one of them escape," said Nightmare Freddy to Nightmare Bonnie.<br/>"Isn't it just a little controlling to do this?" asked Nightmare Bonnie. "There's barely anything they could hurt themselves on."<br/>"They're mine to worry over, OK?" said Nightmare Freddy.<br/>"Alright, alright. Fine. But they're probably a little mad at you for being so controlling over them, which is why they're always trying to escape."<br/>"They can try, but I'll always catch them with everyone's help. So let me take care of them how I want to, OK?"<br/>"Maybe give them a little more freedom than you do, at least?"<br/>"I'll consider it, because you're such a close friend."<br/>"Alright, that's something."<br/>"Now, can you please continue to tell me when one escapes?"<br/>"Funny you say that now."<br/>"*Sigh*... Where did he go?"<br/>Nightmare Bonnie pointed directly behind him before saying "Thataway."<br/>Nightmare Freddy was storming off, heard screaming "No running you piece of shit!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Nightmare Bonnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Freddles are back at it, and Nightmare Bonnie is once again roped into helping Nightmare Freddy round them up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh for Christ's sake!"<br/>Nightmare Freddy was looking all over his body, and couldn't find any of his Freddles, like he usually would when they were occupying him body. Instead of three slightly twitching and groaning heads that resembled his own, there were none.<br/>"I fed them everything they wanted, but I take a five minute nap and they're still not satisfied! Now they're off on their own once again, and I have no idea where they are."<br/>"My oh my," said Nightmare Bonnie, who had just heard Nightmare Freddy complain about his missing children. "It's like they aren't satisfied by only food. Maybe there's something they're missing... freedom, perhaps?"<br/>"One more word on the subject and you're helping me look for them," threatened Nightmare Freddy.<br/>"I'm just saying that you might be in the wrong for trying to keep them in your chest all day."<br/>"Close enough. C'mon, we're tracking down these things."<br/>"Wha- Oh come on!"<br/>Now Nightmare Bonnie was once again being dragged by his wrist around the pizzeria by his closest friend. Perhaps he should keep his mouth shut more often. Now the two of them had found Afton, the only one save Golden Freddy who could use the cameras, in the closet gaming with Toy Freddy.<br/>"The Freddles escaped again," said Nightmare Freddy to the villain clad in purple.<br/>"You say escaped like they're animals," said Afton, getting up from the chair. "Are you sure you're raising them right?"<br/>"Whatever, just help me find them."<br/>"Sorry Toy Freddy, I've gotta help this helicopter parent."<br/>"Another word and you'll look like you were attacked by a helicopter."<br/>"No worries," said Toy Freddy, shutting off his monitor. "See you later!"<br/>Now Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie and Afton were all in the security room, checking all the cameras. Nightmare Freddy was biting onto his sharp nails, making sounds like any of them could snap off. That'd be a nightmare to explain to Ennard. Unfortunately, only two could be found; one was hanging out with Funtime Chica in the kitchen, one was goofing off with Helpy in the arcade room, and the last one was probably in either the vents or ducts.<br/>"We've gotta get them now!" said Nightmare Freddy, rushing off to the kitchen to get the first one. Afton and Nightmare Bonnie only looked at one another, exasperated at how Nightmare Freddy was acting. Afton switched back into the kitchen to find that Funtime Chica was now all alone, as the Freddle had moved on, perhaps getting to know anyone else. Nightmare Freddy busted in, looked around, apparently asked a question and was answered with a shake of Funtime Chica's head. Now Nightmare Freddy was off for the arcade room, only to be met with a similar scene; Helpy was all alone, with the Freddle likely moved on elsewhere. Empty-handed, Nightmare Freddy ran back to the security room.<br/>"Neither of them are there!" he said, holding his head. "Where'd they go now?"<br/>"Let's look," said Afton. He cycled through the multiple cameras and found that the Freddle who was hidden in the vent was now back in the open. One was in the prize corner getting attention from Circus Baby, one was in the stage room watching the Mediocre Melodies, and one more was in the closet with Shadow Bonnie. Nightmare Freddy was now off to hopefully catch them this time.<br/>"This is insane," said Afton.<br/>"You're telling me," responded Nightmare Bonnie.<br/>"We've gotta do something. I can't sit back and watch this in good conscience."<br/>"Can't you play audio?"<br/>"Good idea. Gimme two seconds..."<br/>In about a minute Afton had changed the audio system that ran throughout the entire duct system to sound like a Freddle. Now Afton could play the sound to send Nightmare Freddy hurtling anywhere but in the direction of a Freddle.<br/>"This'll be fun," said Afton.<br/>Afton found that now there weren't any Freddles in the kitchen, so he set a lure to around that area. Nightmare Freddy could be seen on the camera to look around before heading over to the kitchen, again failing to find any of his kids. Afton set another for the prize corner, and now Nightmare Freddy was dashing over there, almost foaming at the mouth. Again he failed to find any of them, and he sat on the floor to get a little rest before going again.<br/>"Man, I could sit here for hours watching this," said Nightmare Bonnie.<br/>"Me too. And we're teaching him to let his kids be a little more. Win win for everyone. Hey, look!"<br/>Now Nightmare Freddy was asleep, and the Freddles continued walking around. But one found his way into the prize corner, and the two panicked a little, scared he might awaken his father. But as they watched, the strangest thing happened; the Freddle walked over to his dad, silently jumped onto his shoulder and crawled inside him. It seemed he had enough exploring for the day, and was going back into his father's safety on his own accord.<br/>"What did I tell him?" said Nightmare Bonnie. "If he gave his kids a little more independence they'd be a lot happier."<br/>Over time, the two other Freddles found their way into the prize room and back with their father. Not long after the final fit his way inside and fell asleep, Nightmare Freddy woke up and found all three of his kids were back with him, safe and sound.<br/>"I hope he learned a little," said Nightmare Bonnie as he saw his best friend get up and dash for the security room. For such a heavy animatronic, Nightmare Freddy did a lot of dashing.<br/>"You were right!" said Nightmare Freddy to his friend. "They went back into me on their own! They do still love me."<br/>Nightmare Bonnie was going to say something to ruin it, but he saw how emotional his friend was and zipped his mouth closed.<br/>"I think I'll try this independence idea of yours, Nightmare Bonnie!"<br/>"Try not to wake those little guys up," said Afton.<br/>"Oh, right," said Nightmare Freddy now at a whisper. "I'll see you all later!"<br/>Nightmare Freddy turned around, and Afton leaned back in his chair. "Hurray for personal growth," he said before nodding off.<br/>"Yeah, hurray," Nightmare Bonnie responded half-heartedly.<br/>The next day, Nightmare Bonnie was doing his thing when he saw a Freddle on the carousel with Plushtrap and JJ, turned and saw another amongst the gift boxes, turned his head up and saw one more poking out of a vent grate. Nightmare Freddy then entered the room and rejoiced at seeing his friend.<br/>"How's it going?" asked the bear.<br/>"Pretty nice," said the bunny. "How's my idea?"<br/>"It's a good idea! I'll keep it up, I think."<br/>"Oh, thanks."<br/>"No problem."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Nightmare Chica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare Chica is a horrible baker. Even Jack-O Chica makes a mean pumpkin spice muffin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rockstar Bonnie and Funtime Freddy were seated at a table, drumming their fingers on the table, waiting for their food. Funtime Freddy broke the silence.<br/>
"You have any idea why she's a bad baker?"<br/>
"Nope," said Rockstar Bonnie. "She follows all the recipes everyone gives her, right to the letter, but all the cupcakes come out horrible. They look like ordinary cupcakes, but you can taste a big difference as soon as you bite into them."<br/>
"It's like she's cursed."<br/>
"Here they are, boys!"<br/>
The two at the table dropped the conversation to look at their victim; Nightmare Chica. She was trying hard as she could to bake good as the other Chicas, but all her attempt were failures. She received direct instruction from all of them, but it didn't matter somehow, because each time she tried it was borderline inedible. However, she was too willing to learn to give up on making good cupcakes. And two of her attempts were now placed before Funtime Freddy and Rockstar Bonnie, Bon-Bon to the side, watching in fear for his partner.<br/>
Chomp.<br/>
"Ptoo!" went both of the animatronics. "It's dry, bland, burnt, all the adjectives as before!" said Funtime Freddy. "That oven must be something to make cupcakes this rancid soon as you touch it."<br/>
"Sorry, Nightmare Chica," said Rockstar Bonnie. "I can't taste a difference, and I'm not taking another bite of this to look for any."<br/>
"Darnit," said Nightmare Chica, sitting down with the three. "I'm getting nowhere."<br/>
"It's OK Nightmare Chica," said Bon-Bon, shuffling over to her. "You'll get there someday."<br/>
"Easy for you to say," said Funtime Freddy. "You're not helping us taste-test."<br/>
"Thanks for the help guys," said Nightmare Chica, slouching deeper down.<br/>
Looking on through the doorway was every Chica, Funtime to Withered, feeling sorry for their Nightmare compatriot. They all moved out of the doorway and began planning.<br/>
"A Chica that can't bake isn't anything at all," said Chica, sitting on the floor. "Are we sure we can't help somehow?"<br/>
"We've walked her through it ten times each," said Toy Chica, joining the original on the floor. "Maybe she's hopeless..."<br/>
"No way!" said Jack-O Chica. "I say no Chica left behind. I say we take a vote on helping her out one more time each. There's gotta be something she can make."<br/>
"All in favor of helping, raise your hands," said Rockstar Chica. "All against, keep them down."<br/>
Chica, Jack-O Chica, Funtime Chica and Withered Chica raised their hands, Toy Chica, Phantom Chica and Rockstar Chica keeping theirs down. It was decided; one more shot each.<br/>
"Alright, let's do this!" said Chica.<br/>
Five minutes later, Chica and Nightmare Chica were together in the kitchen, each with their own set of ingredients. Chica flipped the cookbook to her favorite page; vanilla cupcakes. She measured her milk, flour, vanilla extract, sugar and eggs, watching as Nightmare Chica did the same. Chica did the honors of preheating the oven, and they stirred their own batches for the same time each. Absolutely confident it would work this time, the two of them placed their batches separately in the oven and waited for a half hour.<br/>
Frosting and sprinkles were placed on the cupcakes in equal fashion and level, making Nightmare Chica's cupcakes look just like Chica's. It felt like nothing went wrong, but as soon as Chica sampled her friend's batch, it was apparent something did. She instinctively spat out her entire bite onto the kitchen floor. Like all the times before, this was a flop for Nightmare Chica.<br/>
Toy Chica was hyped as Hell to finally get this over with. She watched close as she could as they each measured the correct amount of ingredients, and the both of them added the favorite flavoring of Toy Chica; cherry cola. It was weird, sure, but everyone who tried one immediately wanted another. Regardless, the two of them measured out the correct amount in their tins, placed them in the oven, and waited for the exact right time to pull out the sugary treasures. Toy Chica could smell the amazing smell from her batch, but couldn't smell anything from her friend's batch. Toy Chica reluctantly bit into one of the cupcakes her counterpart made, and got the exact flavor she was expecting; masochism. She ran over to the trash can and dropped her bite into it, making a slight sound as it fell into the bin. Toy Chica felt sorry for Withered Chica, who had her turn next.<br/>
Chocolate was the favorite flavor of Withered Chica, and she kept turning her head, making her jaw swing around in response, to make sure Nightmare Chica was adding all the right measurements. Cocoa powder is extremely powerful, after all; we all remember the first time we tried it raw and regretted it immediately. Nonetheless, it seemed Nightmare Chica even measured that out right, and the contents of both their bowls were indifferent from the others. Soon it was time to bake, and it was all going smoothly; Withered Chica kept an eye on Nightmare Chica's to make sure nothing was crawling inside under their noses. It was the only explanation she had, after all. Nothing got in, however, and the time to taste test wasn't far behind. The frosting and sprinkles were applied, and Withered Chica tried the cupcake from her friend, then immediately unhinged her jaw to let it all tumble onto the floor. No better than before.<br/>
Phantom Chica was up next, and her favorite flavor was, surprise surprise, watermelon. It was pretty good regardless. Anyway, the batter was made with dried watermelon crumbs under close inspection from the master, with nothing seeming out of order, and the nightmare was approved to place her batch in the oven. It came out smelling just like watermelon cupcakes, but that was likely because of Phantom Chica's own batch. She made sure she was biting into Nightmare Chica's before lifting it to her mouth and taking a bite. Big mistake. She spat it out, and her spit and crumbs coated the wall before her. Phantom Chica grabbed a towel and reluctantly cleaned up the mess she made.<br/>
Jack-O Chica was up next with her favorite flavor, pumpkin spice. It's pretty strange pumpkin spice is made without pumpkin. Yes, I'm looking right at you, person reading this who never knew that before. Pumpkin spice doesn't have pumpkin. At all. I swear. Look it up. Anyway, why limit the Halloween treat to Halloween when it tastes just as nice year round? That was the mindset of Jack-O Chica whenever she made them, and today was no exception as she added the pumpkin-less pumpkin spice into her batter, her palette swap doing the same. The two were confident it would all work out as the batter was put into the oven and came out transformed a half hour later. Jack-O Chica bit into her carbon copy's cupcake, chewed, swallowed, and looked at her hopeful counterpart, only to shake her head side to side. Another waste of time.<br/>
Funtime Chica was up next, with her famous strawberry cupcakes. She looked into the vial of pink fluid and carefully dispensed it into a small measuring spoon, watching Nightmare Chica do the same. The stuff was very powerful, as powerful as the aforementioned cocoa powder, and it must be handled like it. The two mixed it with all the other ingredients, and the soon to be baked goods were measured and put into their tins. It was put in the oven, baked and decorated like the five times before. Funtime Chica split her face open, put the cupcake between her halved beak and clamped shut. She wished she had the mind to open them one more time as she rolled her eyes into the back of her head and fell onto the floor, groaning in disgust.<br/>
The last resort, Rockstar Chica taught Nightmare Chica for the tenth time how to properly make magdalenas, or lemon cupcakes as they were sometimes called. The appropriate amount of lemon zest was shredded and put into the bowl with the eggs, milk, sugar and flour, and the two of them mixed side by side, almost like a mirror of some sorts. Oven preheated, the two of them measured out the cupcakes, baked them and decorated them.<br/>
"This is my last chance," said Nightmare Chica, clamping her hands shut together. "If I can't make all those other flavors, I can at least make this, right? I followed you."<br/>
"To the letter," said Rockstar Chica. "I'm sure this is gonna be the one."<br/>
It wasn't.<br/>
Dejected, Rockstar Chica spat out her bite into the dirty blow she had left on the counter. It dawned on Nightmare Chica; she would never bake a good cupcake.<br/>
All eight of the chickens were sitting with a platter of the leftover good cupcakes in the main room, comforting Nightmare Chica as she held her head and groaned to herself.<br/>
"I'll never bake again," said the chicken. "I can't make anything edible with an oven."<br/>
"You tried your best," said Funtime Chica. "You might not be able to bake, but you're still a Chica to us."<br/>
"You've got a beak and tufts on your head," said Phantom Chica. "If your cupcakes are cursed, it doesn't matter to us at all. You're still a Chica to us."<br/>
"Speaking of those cupcakes," said Withered Chica, "What did we do with those botched cupcakes? We can't eat them, that's for sure."<br/>
"I left them in the kitchen," said Rockstar Chica. "I'll toss them later."<br/>
But soon enough Ennard skulked into the room, sputtering and coughing. "What got into you all?" he asked.<br/>
"What do you mean?" asked surprised Funtime Chica.<br/>
"You left all those cupcakes in the kitchen," said Ennard. "I brought them to everyone, and when we bit into them, they were all horrible! What happened in that kitchen?"<br/>
The eight chickens looked around the table, Nightmare Chica's face slowly beginning to brighten up. They were all thinking the same thing.<br/>
About two days later, Nightmare Chica was baking in the kitchen with everyone else. But she hadn't improved at all, oh no. She was still horrible as the last time. But now she had embraced that, and now no one could ever safely bite into a cupcake ever again. If there was one thing besides food everyone down here loved, it was jokes.<br/>
"Damn you Nightmare Chica!" said Security Puppet from a few rooms over. She had fallen victim to her deceitful cupcakes.<br/>
"Now this I can get used to!" said Nightmare Chica. "I've got a monopoly on all sorts of joke cupcakes!"<br/>
"You're right sister," said Toy Chica, pouring her cherry cola into her bowl. "If you can't change something, embrace it, I say."<br/>
"I'm embracing it just fine," said Nightmare Chica.<br/>
"Screw you Nightmare Chica!" shouted Circus Baby from a few more rooms over.<br/>
"Aw," jokingly responded Nightmare Chica, "I love you to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Nightmare Foxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Afton walks into the security office to find something's... off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wack.<br/>Afton had just sit down in the security office to review the animatronics when he looked around and saw the office had somehow changed. Well, he knew exactly how it changed, truthfully. In place of Candy Cadet, Freddy husk and Ennard faceplate in the office, it looked a lot much more like a child's room. Now there were two blue dressers on either side of the office, some of the cupboards open to show clothes sticking out. There was a Bonnie figurine, purple robot and plastic caterpillar toy on the floor, and the usual landline was replaced with a purple toy telephone, complete with Phone Guy's prerecorded messages.<br/>"Uh, hello? Hello hello?"<br/>Afton muted the call and took some time to look around the office. It was rather confusing, honestly. None of the rest of the pizzeria had changed to look like a bedroom. Afton turned on the monitor and flipped through the cameras to double check that, and he was indeed right.<br/>"Hey!"<br/>Afton put down the tablet and looked at the one who just alerted him: Nightmare Foxy.<br/>"Hey Nightmare Foxy."<br/>"Notice anything?"<br/>"No," lied Afton.<br/>"Har-de-har."<br/>"Seriously, you have any idea how this office changed?"<br/>"Check the tablet."<br/>Afton flipped past all sixty-six icons on his tablet and reached a little menu. On it contained four images; one of the original office, one of the current office, and two he couldn't recognize.<br/>"And you won't guess where I was."<br/>"Where were you?" asked Afton.<br/>"The closet!"<br/>"Listen to what you just said."<br/>"...Ouch. But look here!"<br/>The giant, like he said he did, opened the closet door and fit his entire body inside. He even stuck his head out for good measure.<br/>"How do you do that?"<br/>"I just like claustrophobic spaces, you know? Not to mention all the warm clothes in here."<br/>Nightmare Foxy had more of a ball by sliding his head all the way into the closet and poking it back out a few times. Afton felt pretty happy he was having fun with the office, but their time was interrupted by Nightmare Fredbear entering the room.<br/>"What's going on in here?" he asked.<br/>"The office changed," answered Afton.<br/>Nightmare Fredbear took a while to look around the room, then looked like he was being nostalgic of all things. "This is my bedroom!"<br/>"Huh?" asked Nightmare Foxy.<br/>"This is where I was when I was in that coma. I remember shining my light all around the room, opening and closing these doors and checking down the room with my flashlight. It was pretty terrifying, really."<br/>He then looked at Nightmare Foxy, who was still having fun in the closet, and was about to say something but then figured it would be a waste of time.<br/>"Let's check out these other rooms," said Afton, switching to the Sister Location one. It looked pretty sci-fi, with pink and white dominating the room. Funtime Freddy had his faceplate on the wall in place of Ennard's, a Security Puppet model was in the right corner, and there were an awful lot of balloons.<br/>"Any idea where this is?" asked Afton.<br/>"Hey dipstick!" said Nightmare Foxy, clawing his way out of the vent. "I was still in that closet!"<br/>"Oh, sorry."<br/>"I have no idea," said Nightmare Fredbear. "But it looks pretty cool."<br/>"What's going on in here?" asked Ballora as she slid her way into the room. "Oh, hi honey."<br/>"We're looking at new offices," said Nightmare Fredbear. "Any idea where this is?"<br/>"Hmm, this is definitely the sister location. Never seen Security Puppet in there though. Or that... thing."<br/>Ballora took her hands down from above her head for a rare moment to point at a strange thing in the left corner. It looked a lot like Balloon Boy out of everyone here, but with buck teeth, a large stomach holding a mini version of itself and fingers poking out of its side without any hands attached to them. It looked abominable.<br/>"Worse than Music Man," continued Ballora. "But this is definitely the sister location."<br/>"I can see that now," said Afton, sitting back into his chair. "Haven't thought about that place in a while."<br/>"You have four family members down here and three of them come from the sister location," said Nightmare Fredbear. "What do you mean you haven't thought about it an a while?"<br/>"Let's just get to the third one already," said Nightmare Foxy, still poking out of the vent. "The sooner we check out the last one the sooner I get my closet back."<br/>"Alright, alright," said Afton, flipping the tablet back up. The final was a lot more familiar now that he selected it and it overtook the rest of the room.<br/>"This is Fazbear Fright!" said Afton, looking around the room. From the arcade machine with Phantom Chica's face on it to the box of discarded animatronic pieces, it only could be.<br/>"Where's Fazbear Fright?" asked Ballora.<br/>"I died there!" said Nightmare Foxy, still half-poking out of the room. "Maybe I shouldn't have said it that loudly."<br/>"No kidding," said Nightmare Fredbear.<br/>"It still looks the same way it used to," said Afton. "All this green and yellow, the papers on the wall, and especially that box," he continued, pointing at the cardboard box still on the floor. "I've spent thirty years here."<br/>"Weird," said Nightmare Foxy. "Ow, who's there?"<br/>"It's me," answered a muffled voice.<br/>"Who is 'me'?"<br/>"Just let me through."<br/>Nightmare Foxy finally slid out of the vent and Ennard followed him, both of them crashing onto the floor. "Alright, what's going on?" he asked.<br/>"Take a look," said Afton. "Seem familiar?"<br/>Ennard looked around the room and had to agree that it was. "Fazbear Fright?"<br/>"Fazbear Fright," answered Ballora. "Apparently."<br/>"You think we can play on these machines?" asked Afton, getting out of his seat and turning on the on with Phantom Chica's face on it. It displayed a short platformer, with a little counter in the corner and Toy Chica in pixelated form on the screen. There were an awful lot of upset kids as well.<br/>"Y'know what? Nevermind. Seems boring."<br/>"Can I get my closet back now?" asked Nightmare Foxy.<br/>"Fine."<br/>The office was switched back to nightmare form, and Nightmare Foxy fit himself back into the tight closet.<br/>"How does he fit in there?" asked Nightmare Fredbear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Nightmare Fredbear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family meetings are rather awkward in the Afton family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well it was fuckin' one of yas!"<br/>
Afton was holding up Rockstar Bonnie's guitar, which was now signed 'Afton'. It definitely wasn't him, Afton knew that for sure, and there's no way Ballora would stoop so low, so it either had to be Nightmare Fredbear, Circus Baby or Ennard.<br/>
"Dad, I died when I was forty," said Ennard. "Probably older. Hard to keep track of time without a brain."<br/>
"I said I'm sorry," said Circus Baby. She was ultimately responsible for lobotomizing him, but she's bigger than that now. Supposedly<br/>
"Regardless, I wouldn't pull off this childish prank, so it has to be one of these two. So can I please leave?"<br/>
"No," said Afton, putting the guitar on the table. "One of you all did this, and I'm gonna find out which of you."<br/>
"How do we know it wasn't Mom?" asked Nightmare Fredbear. "Or heck, how do we know it wasn't you?"<br/>
"Because we're adults."<br/>
"So am I!" protested Ennard. "So what if I'm your kid? I'm still fully grown!"<br/>
"What's going on in here?" asked Ballora, gliding into the security office.<br/>
"Someone pulled this prank on Rockstar Bonnie," said Afton, picking Rockstar Bonnie's guitar up. "It's signed Afton, so it has to be one of us five."<br/>
"And no one's fessing up," said Circus Baby. "So now we're stuck here."<br/>
Ballora opened her eyes and looked at the defiled guitar. "Oh, honey," she said. "I did that."<br/>
"What?!" asked Nightmare Fredbear. "You?!"<br/>
"It should've been obvious from the start. It's written in straight lines, implying whoever did it could hold a paintbrush properly, and they'd need proper fingers to do that, eliminating Chris and Michael. But the lines are rather straighter than normal writing, so whoever did it must have had bad vision. And you know me, I always keep my eyes closed."<br/>
Afton looked at the signature on the guitar and back at Ballora. She made very fair points.<br/>
"You really stooped this low?" asked Afton.<br/>
"Why not? We love pranks down here."<br/>
"But you would've done something more mature, like, I dunno, dump pig's blood on him or something."<br/>
"Where would I get that down here?"<br/>
"Well this just seems a little out of your league."<br/>
"Whatever," said Ennard, taking the guitar from Afton's hand and preparing to take a bite out of it. "Mystery solved, let's just get this back to Rockstar Bonnie."<br/>
Chomp.<br/>
Everyone in the room could here Ennard chew and grind up the guitar as he eventually swallowed the entire signature. "Discoloring shit takes a long time..." he muttered, sitting on the floor to process the material.<br/>
"I never knew you could pull pranks like that, Mom!" said Nightmare Fredbear, running up to his mother. "Teach me, teach me! C'mon!"<br/>
"Alright, alright. Ennard, you remember when Withered Chica got Toy Freddy to sit on that plastic cup?"<br/>
"Don't you dare teach him how to do that," said Ennard. He wouldn't hesitate to stand up and rip his own mother in two if he weren't bogged down by all the discoloring he was doing.<br/>
"Oh I'm teaching him how to do it."<br/>
"Fuck you."<br/>
Ballora merely chuckled and led Nightmare Fredbear out of the room with her. This was gonna be fun.<br/>
By now Nightmare Fredbear was holding a plastic cup of water and felt it chill his hands. Ballora was also holding a cup of water. The two of them were positioned behind two chairs, waiting for two fools to choose them to sit down on.<br/>
"So what you want to do," said Ballora, "Is move without touching anything."<br/>
"M-kay."<br/>
"You sorta wanna lean the cup back when you move it fast to prevent the water from spilling out."<br/>
"Gotcha."<br/>
"And don't move any part of your body except your arm and hand. No waist, no face, no nothing."<br/>
"Understood."<br/>
Ennard and El Chip were advancing the seats, looking pretty tired. Ballora and Nightmare Fredbear looked at one another and knew what to do. The two of them turned around, and sat down, only to be met with something getting their tushies awfully wet.<br/>
"Agh!" said El Chip, jumping out of his seat. But Ennard... reacted much more differently. As one knows, Ennard is a large mass of live wires, a trait only shared with the Mangles and Molten Freddy. Therefore, one must be careful with him or they could get electrocuted. And water is great at getting people electrocuted.<br/>
Ennard burnt out immediately, hitting the floor unconscious. But as he sat on the cup, all the water was sent backwards and got all over Nightmare Fredbear. And the water had touched Ennard as well, so it was charged with electricity. And barely a second after Nightmare Fredbear got himself soggy, he felt the charge over him. Only a zap or two at first, but it soon covered his entire body. He spasmed and shook violently before powering off and falling down.<br/>
Not much time afterwards Nightmare Fredbear and Ballora were in the supply closet, Ennard chomping down on even more plastic and metal. Nightmare Fredbear soon realized he couldn't feel his arms, and looking to his sides he figured out why; they had been ripped clean off.<br/>
"What the Hell Michael?" he asked.<br/>
"You started it," he defended himself. "At least you're not in Mom's shoes."<br/>
Nightmare Fredbear looked on the table Ennard was working over and found his mother in worse than horrible condition; she had been ripped apart, into two evenly sized pieces, her head, chest and arms on one and her waist and legs on the other. Her eyes were wide open, but she wasn't saying much, although she was laughing.<br/>
"You have a lot of nerve, tearing your own mother in half," she said.<br/>
"You have a lot of nerve teaching Chris how to pull that stupid stunt. Infirmary visits are gonna double if you keep teaching him pranks all willy-nilly, and I'm the only medic around here."<br/>
"Infirmary? Medic? Son, how much are you stressing yourself out?"<br/>
"Neurotypicals."<br/>
"What was that?"<br/>
"*Sigh*...nothing, Mother."<br/>
Eventually the two of them were repaired and back on their feet, Nightmare Fredbear swinging his arms around a little to make sure they were properly attached. Neither of them detached after all his spinning and swinging, so he figured they were on right.<br/>
"Are all families going to experience this?" asked Ballora.<br/>
"Huh?" asked Nightmare Fredbear.<br/>
"After all we've been through, we're still a family in one piece. Sure it took decades on decades and all of us had to die, but we're a pseudo-family again, right?"<br/>
"Maybe."<br/>
"Of course we could've never put the family back together when we were alive, but now that we're dead, we can't really hurt each other. So why not be a family again?"<br/>
"You know, that's a good thought. All the families torn apart who want to be together again, reuniting in the afterlife."<br/>
"Just something to chew on."<br/>
"Believe me," said Nightmare Fredbear, opening his mouth wide open, "I can chew anything."<br/>
"Hanging out with Withered Bonnie, are we?"<br/>
"Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big boi. Absolute unit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare was very big. Very, very big. If you thought Circus Baby was tall at 7 foot 2, you've never seen Nightmare. It's hard to even fit in the building when you're 9 foot 5. You heard that right, 9 foot 5. Not to mention being 6k pounds.<br/>
"Ouch!"<br/>
And although it means he's very imposing along with his pitch black skin and blood stained teeth, it also means he's likely to hurt himself going through doorways. He tried doing it just now, attempting to get into the security office.<br/>
"Not today Satan," said Afton, closing the door.<br/>
"Almost had him," said Nightmare to himself, stomping his foot on the floor and walking away. "If only I didn't hit my head there."<br/>
The following morning Nightmare sat on his reserved seat, which was reinforced with steel, and bent down to eat his food. "This really hurts my back," he said.<br/>
"These tables could stand to be raised a distance up," said Nightmare Fredbear, who also had his own seat reinforced with steel. He was just a recolor of Nightmare, after all.<br/>
"How tall is everyone around here?" asked Circus Baby.<br/>
"Scrap Baby's seven foot two," said Nightmare Fredbear. "Unless you count her hat, then she's seven foot six."<br/>
"Funtime Foxy's five foot nine, I heard," said Nightmare. "She looks taller onstage."<br/>
"Helpy's only half a foot."<br/>
"There are a lot of diverse heights around here," said Circus Baby. "Some guys I could hold in my hand and others could do that with me."<br/>
"I doubt I could hold you in my hands."<br/>
"Yeah, that was maybe a bit of an exaggeration."<br/>
But she did have a fair point; from height to coloring to methods of attack, everyone down here was terrible unique from the other ones, which was surprising because most of them were iterations of the same four mascots. The only exception being Springtrap and Scraptrap, of course; they were pretty similar. But the latter survived a fire, give him a break.<br/>
"But that doesn't mean being super tall isn't a problem," said Nightmare.<br/>
"We never said it wasn't," said Circus Baby.<br/>
"That's true, but I just wanted to get back on topic."<br/>
"So what do you all wanna do?" asked Nightmare Fredbear, hurriedly finishing the rest of his pizza.<br/>
"Cornhole?"<br/>
"Good idea."<br/>
The three of them were now standing next to a little wooden frame on the floor, opposite another one. Each of the three of them had three sandbags each, and Circus Baby was the first to throw hers. It landed on the wooden frame, only an inch away from the hole in the center. Another sandbag was tossed, which landed right next to the first bag and pushed it down the hole. After rejoicing a little, she tossed her final bag and it landed above the hole in the frame.<br/>
"Five points!" she said. "Your turn Chris."<br/>
The yellow bear waited for his sister to clear up her bags and calibrated his toss for a second or two, before lobbing it right into the hole. "Alright!" he said, pumping his fist. He tossed his remaining bags and they both landed on the frame, one of them nearly falling off the side. "Five points," he said to himself. "Tied with Liz. Nightmare, think you can beat that?"<br/>
"Watch me," the black bear said. "I'll sink all these bags right in the hole."<br/>
"Big bark," said Circus Baby, "But do you have the bite to back it up?"<br/>
"I do, don't worry."<br/>
He posed with the bag in his hand, waited a moment to make sure he was completely focused, and sent the bag sailing through the air before it fell right through the hole in the frame. "Alright," he said to himself, "Just gotta pull that off two more times."<br/>
Winding up another time and tossing another cheap bag, it crossed the room and hit the frame right above the hole. One of the corners were teetering over the hole, though, so it was possible he could knock it in with his final bag.<br/>
"This'll be a tough throw to pull off," said Nightmare Fredbear. "You sure you could do it?"<br/>
"I was born ready."<br/>
Calibrating, posing, and tossing was just as smooth as the last time, with a little more of a downwards angle than last time. But what crossed the room wasn't a sandbag, but was instead a streak of sand that reached halfway across the distance between the two frames before falling pathetically onto the ground.<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
Nightmare looked at the hand he tossed the bag with and found the problem; he hooked the bag on his fingertip and made a large tear in it. Broken so, the bag was unplayable and therefore forfeit.<br/>
"Four points," said Circus Baby. "Look like you lose today, Nightmare."<br/>
"Damnit."<br/>
"And who's gonna clean this all up?"<br/>
Five minutes later, Nightmare was clumsily handling a broom, only being able to clench his entire hand around it to reliably move it back and forth. "This is humiliating," he said to himself.<br/>
After cleaning up his mess, he was off to do something else, and he settled on Twister with Ennard and Molten Freddy. Of course if you wished to challenge them in Twister you could expect to lose, but Nightmare wanted to have a little fun, so whatever. The three of the started on their own spots and Withered Bonnie was there to spin the wheel.<br/>
"Molten Freddy, left foot red."<br/>
The bear pried his stump into two and placed the left side on a red dot.<br/>
"Ennard, right hand yellow."<br/>
The clown got lower to the ground and placed his hand on a yellow dot.<br/>
"Nightmare, right foot blue."<br/>
Nightmare picked his foot up and put it on a blue spot.<br/>
After a few minutes the three of them were completely tangled in one another. Or more accurately, Molten Freddy and Ennard were wrapped around Nightmare. And Nightmare was getting tired.<br/>
"You two win," he said, going limp on the mat. But in the progress he crushed the two others with his thousand pound torso.<br/>
"OW!"<br/>
"Ye-ouch!"<br/>
"Oh my God I'm so sorry!"<br/>
After a minute or so of trying to get up, the three of them realized that tying themselves together was easier than undoing it. Now the three of them were stuck together, looking like a metal plate of spaghetti and meatballs.<br/>
"Looks like we'll have to cut you two loose," said Withered Bonnie.<br/>
The three of them were now extremely concerned.<br/>
An hour later Molten Freddy and Ennard were both in boxes and Nightmare was guiltily leaving them behind to go do something else. Musical chairs seemed like a good idea, so he decided to join Plushtrap, Nightmare BB and Pigpatch in a game of it. Two chairs were placed with their backs against the other, and the three of them slowly paced around them while Pigpatch played his banjo. After around twenty seconds of playing, he stopped all of a sudden, and Nightmare and Plushtrap snagged the seats.<br/>
But under the weight of the behemoth, Nightmare's chair buckled under his weight instantly and crashed onto the ground. Not bothering to even get up, he sat on the floor disappointed in himself.<br/>
"That's it, I've had enough."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Plushtrap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If he fits, he sits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plushtrap has this thing. It's a strange thing. But he's probably not the only person to have this thing. There are almost eight billion humans on Earth, so it'd be a stretch to say absolutely none of them could have this thing.<br/>He sits everywhere.<br/>"Whoops!" said Afton, closing a stall door.<br/>And today that comes into play.<br/>"You don't even have a digestive system!" shouted Afton from behind the door.<br/>"If I fits, I sits," responded Plushtrap from the toilet.<br/>"Maybe lock the door next time you sit!" said Afton.<br/>"Can't. I'm too short."<br/>Afton walked out of the bathroom three minutes later and rejoined everyone else at the table. "Plushtrap's in there," he said once he sat down.<br/>"Why are you telling us?" asked Nedd Bear. "Seems like a rude thing to tell us. I mean, everyone does it."<br/>"The thing is you don't" said Afton. "You're a robot, remember?"<br/>"Oh, right."<br/>"Why is he in there then?" asked Jack-O Bonnie.<br/>"If it fits, he sits."<br/>"What is he, a cat?"<br/>"I dunno. Last time I checked he's a rabbit."<br/>Ten minutes later Plushtrap was out and about again. He ignored anything said to him, which was a little rude, but he was a plush on a mission. Music Man and Nightmare Mangle found it strange, so they decided to follow him a little. They stayed a distance away as they saw he was searching for something. He looked at the chairs, the tables, counters, gift boxes, everything with a flat surface.<br/>"What's he up to?" asked Music Man.<br/>Nightmare Mangle said something garbled in static.<br/>"Yeah, I dunno either," he sarcastically replied.<br/>Plushtrap turned his head towards the two of them, saw Music Man's head and got an idea. Music Man and Nightmare Mangle froze in place, knowing they were busted, but Plushtrap was ignoring their guilty faces and climbing onto shelves and tables. Eventually he reached Music Man and jumped onto his head, then sat on it, dangling his legs over his face.<br/>"I dunno if I should be touched or offended," said Music Man. "How long will you be up here?"<br/>"Ten minutes," said Plushtrap.<br/>Ten heavy, awkward, inconvenient minutes. Eventually Plushtrap jumped off Music Man's head on his own accord in search of a new sitting space. And the next one was right in his face.<br/>Rockstar Foxy's parrot was flying around the room, squawking every so often. Toy Chica and Phantom BB were trying to play with the VR set, but the bird had decided to steal one of the controllers and put it atop a high shelf neither of them could reach.<br/>"Bring that back!" shouted Toy Chica, shaking her fist.<br/>"Squawk! Sucker!"<br/>"I said give it back!"<br/>"Squawk! Squawk!"<br/>"What did you say about my mom?!"<br/>With the bird distracted, a certain pirate's shoulder was vacant. And Rockstar Foxy was, luckily, only a few rooms over. Plushtrap ran over to his feet and tapped his leg, taking his attention away from his accordion.<br/>"What'cha want, laddie?" asked Rockstar Foxy, bending down to see the gremlin better. Said gremlin jumped onto his shoulder and held on firmly, confusing Rockstar Foxy a little but he figured out what he was doing. "Oh, so ye just want to sit on me shoulder? Easy enough."<br/>And Plushtrap watched Rockstar Foxy tune his accordion for around ten more minutes when he once more lost interest. "Thanks for letting me sit there. I always wanted to."<br/>"My pleasure. You can sit on here anytime you want. So long as me bird isn't around, don't want him to become envious."<br/>"Hehehe. Thanks."<br/>Plushtrap wandered around a little while more before finding a ball pit, of all things. It looked like the perfect place to sit for another while or so, and there was even a little ladder he could get in it with. He wasn't the tallest, after all. He hopped into the pit and slipped through all the cheap plastic balls before his legs reached the floor of the pit.<br/>Now the top of his face was poking out of the pit, like the pit was hiding the rest of a much bigger body. It looked creepy... would've made a great horror novel cover.<br/>Regardless, Shadow Bonnie and Deedee entered the room, both looking to play in the ball pit. Deedee rushed over to the ladder and climbed in, displacing the rainbow balls. Shadow Bonnie was, conversely, tall enough to step over the wall entirely. Unfortunately he wasn't watching where his foot was going, and he had no idea what he did, but it hurt someone, confirmed by a loud "Ow!" from inside the pit. The black bunny jumped back, caught his foot on the wall and fell backwards.<br/>"Watch where you're stepping next time!" said Plushtrap.<br/>"Are you OK Plushtrap?" asked Deedee.<br/>"Should be asking me that," said Shadow Bonnie from the floor.<br/>And so Plushtrap was off to find another spot to sit down in. The adventure led him to the security office, where he found one more perfect place to sit; inside No.1 Crate, who was on the side of the room. He gleefully jumped into the inanimate toy and got on his butt, happily humming to himself over finding a new sitting spot.<br/>But from outside of the room Plushtrap could hear something. It sounded like two people were goofing off with one another. But that was par for the course around here, so Plushtrap kept sitting and humming. But the people began to get flirty, by the sound of it. Which was not par for the course. That was more of a double bogey.<br/>The two voices got closer and closer to the office, and Plushtrap figured out who it was; Ballora and Afton. And the two burst into the room hugging and kissing, Afton sounding like he wanted something special from his wife.<br/>"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight," said Afton.<br/>"You'll be surprised," said Ballora. "I'm used to getting turned around."<br/>Plushtrap felt like puking in his mouth. But it would be too awkward for him to get up and leave; neither of them knew he was here. And he decided to keep that courtesy for them. Big mistake. From inside the crate Plushtrap saw horrible things unfold. Horrible, horrible things.<br/>At the end of the two's endeavor, Ballora and Afton were huffing and puffing. Ballora was slowly reattaching her plastic clothes and Afton was checking the floor for popped-off buttons.<br/>"It's been ages since I've done that," said Ballora. "But I've still got it."<br/>"It's a miracle we got enough time away from everyone else to get that done," said Afton.<br/>Plushtrap mentally made a note before dashing out unnoticed; stay out of the office after happy hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Jack-O Bonnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DLC of FNAF: Help Wanted has been dropped, and the animatronics are having a blast playing it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There I am!"<br/>
Jack-O Bonnie was gleefully playing the new DLC of FNAF: Help Wanted. It was titled 'Curse of Dreadbear', and it finally included him and Jack-O Chica.<br/>
"I was wondering when we'd come in!"<br/>
Everyone else had the headset hooked up to a TV that was portraying what Jack-O Bonnie was seeing on it. Seated on a couch, they watched in fear of all the animatronics advancing to the nightguard's hidey-hole, and as he strategically used and rebooted his power.<br/>
"This is so unique!" said Bon-Bon, who was attached to Funtime Freddy. "I've never seen game mechanics like this before!"<br/>
"Neither have I," said Jack-O Chica. "The guys at Fazbear Entertainment have really shown how much better they are at making video games."<br/>
Jack-O Chica was eagerly leaning forward in her seat, waiting for the inevitable jumpscare. The planks were steadfast falling off on both sides and the power was in the middle of refilling.<br/>
"AYAAAAARAAAAG!"<br/>
To Jack-O Chica's glee, it was her who landed the blow on Jack-O Bonnie. She pumped her fist in the air.<br/>
"Strange," said Nightmare Foxy, also on the couch. "Dreadbear and Grimm Foxy aren't down here with us."<br/>
"I do recognize Jack-O Bonnie and Jack-O Chica," said Nightmare Fredbear, "But the others are, as far as I know, completely new."<br/>
"Hey, this whole thing has a lot of holes," said Bon-Bon.<br/>
"Can you elaborate?" asked Jack-O Chica.<br/>
"How does Fazbear Entertainment know about the nightmare animatronics if they were only ever made in Nightmare Fredbear's head?"<br/>
Crickets.<br/>
"Sure, people have sure seen the phantoms before, since they haunted and jumpscared Fazbear Fright, but the nightmares... I have no idea where they found them."<br/>
More crickets.<br/>
"And Nightmare Fredbear, how could've you made a nightmare version of Marionette, Mangle and Balloon Boy if you were comatose before they were even a thing?"<br/>
Even more crickets.<br/>
"Maybe I'm reading too much into this."<br/>
"I'll say," said Nightmare Fredbear.<br/>
"I'm gonna try something," said Jack-O Bonnie. "I'm gonna play the corn maze and try to escape with every key."<br/>
"Huh?" asked Funtime Freddy.<br/>
"I'm gonna see if I can pull that off. There are probably a few people alive who've pulled it off. Should be easier for me cause I can't suffer cardiac arrest."<br/>
Nightmare Foxy chuckled a little at the joke.<br/>
"I'm doing it now."<br/>
The couch-bound animatronics turned back to the TV to see what he could do. Jack-O Bonnie selected the level and got to work.<br/>
Hearing the approaching monster, Jack-O Bonnie was full tilt towards any direction save the entrance. He searched the maze left and right, found himself in more dead ends than the maze had any right to have, and eventually found the second key.<br/>
"Behind you!" called Nightmare Fredbear. Jack-O Bonnie turned around to find that Grimm Foxy was right behind him. A jumpscare commenced, and Jack-O Bonnie was right back to the start.<br/>
"Drat," said Jack-O Bonnie. "Something tells me this is gonna take some practice."<br/>
Jack-O Bonnie spent the next hour or so trying to beat his goal, with the rest of the animatronics having their eyes glued to the screen. Every wrong turn, dead end, dead battery and so on made Jack-O Bonnie less and less determined to reach his goal. But there was one run, one single run, he managed to grab all four.<br/>
"All I gotta do is get the hell outta here!" said Jack-O Bonnie to himself. "Where's the exit again?"<br/>
"I think it was to the right," said Nightmare Fredbear.<br/>
"No, it was left," said Bon-Bon.<br/>
"Behind you!" shouted Nightmare Foxy.<br/>
Eventually, twisted and turned around so much because no one could remember the route back to the exit, Jack-O Bonnie found another key.<br/>
"Is this a glitch?" asked Jack-O Bonnie, leaning into it. It was purple, and glitching a little.<br/>
"I dunno," said Jack-O Chica. "Grab it and run!"<br/>
So Jack-O Bonnie grabbed the key and ran. Fast as he could, he was again too lost to find the proper exit, but found something that would work instead; a hatch in the middle of the maze.<br/>
"Is this a secret ending?" he asked.<br/>
"Jump down it already!" said Funtime Freddy. "He could be right behind you!"<br/>
And Jack-O Bonnie listened to his friend and jumped down it. He did complete the level and survive Grimm Foxy... sort of. He was in the prize barn, but this time it was rotten, decrepit. The posters and banners were falling off, the furniture was damaged and uppended. And it was really, really dark. Jack-O Bonnie found the prize he won, but it wasn't what he expected at all; it was a rabbit mask. Patchwork, brown and white, with rich red eyes. And upon close inspection, it was bloody on the inside.<br/>
"That's creepy," said Jack-O Bonnie. "I guess I get the dub?"<br/>
"Technically you won with all four keys," said Nightmare Foxy. "Yeah... yeah, you beat that challenge."<br/>
Jack-O Bonnie left the level, and went to the prize corner. The mask wasn't among all the other prizes like the snacks and plushes, but was instead leaned against the stereo. Jack-O Bonnie reached for it and put it on, finding nothing out of place.<br/>
"Huh, weird."<br/>
"What happens if you wear it holding something?" asked Jack-O Chica.<br/>
"I dunno," said Jack-O Bonnie. "I'll try it with the Glitchtrap plush."<br/>
Jack-O Bonnie took the mask off, filtered through all his prizes and found the plush. He grabbed onto it and put the mask back on. And much to the discomfort of all in the room, a woman's voice began to talk.<br/>
"Yes, I hear you. I know. No. There's no miscommunication. I understand. Yes, I have it. I made it myself. I think you would like it. No. No one suspects anything. Don't worry. I-I'll be ready. And I won't let you down. It will be fun."<br/>
Jack-O Bonnie was too scared to do anything save yank the mask off his face and chuck it across the room.<br/>
"What did Afton do?" asked Jack-O Chica. Not with fear in her voice. More like annoyance.<br/>
Eventually Afton was sitting in his office, all six of the others staring at him, annoyed. They needed an answer to whatever the Hell they just saw.<br/>
"So you all know what I did with remnant, right?" asked Afton. "Well, what would you say if I said I had no idea what about half of it is doing right now until you all confronted me about this?"<br/>
"So that thing the woman was talking to was spare remnant?" asked Bon-Bon. "And not you?"<br/>
"It's pretending to be me, I'll tell you that," said Afton. "But I never split my soul in half far as I remember."<br/>
"This is gonna be a problem, is it?" asked Nightmare Foxy.<br/>
"If making a cult around me that seems to have started a murderous rampage after indoctrinating the wrong person's a problem, and I think it is, then yes."<br/>
"We'll have to keep an eye on these things," said Jack-O Bonnie. "That's all we can do."<br/>
"Right. Cassidy won't be happy about this news..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Jack-O Chica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's never hot enough for Jack-O Chica.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack-O Chica was associated with everything hot. Which did make sense, she was based off something usually set on fire. She would avoid cold stuff like the plague, so Circus Baby knew better from day one to never offer her ice cream. She usually enjoyed hot stuff along with Jack-O Bonnie. Which did make sense, as he was also based off something set on fire. The same thing commonly set on fire Jack-O Chica was based off, in fact.<br/>So where is this going? Today, that's where. Where the both of them were sharing a basket of hot wings. A large one, to; they were both huge compared even to the rockstar animatronics.<br/>"How hot can you handle stuff?" asked Jack-O Bonnie.<br/>"I prefer extra hot," said Jack-O Chica, "But I can manage hotter. Really, really hotter."<br/>"Probably not as high as I can go!"<br/>"You're on!"<br/>"I challenge you," said Jack-O Bonnie, "To a wing-eating contest. Extremely hot wings! The one who can eat a thousand the fastest wins!"<br/>Everyone else in the dining room was hyped for this; it wasn't every day someone was challenged to an eating contest down here.<br/>"Thursday, one PM," continued Jack-O Bonnie. "Enough time for us both to prepare."<br/>"I won't need it," said Jack-O Chica, "But I'll take it anyway."<br/>"Oh, you'll need it," said Jack-O Bonnie. "Because I'll be training hard as I can!"<br/>Soon enough, the both of them found people who were willing to train with them; Jack-O Bonnie had Nightmare BB and Toy Freddy, while Jack-O Chica had Circus Baby and Phantom Mangle. The latter was spewing static loud as she could, excited for one PM Thursday herself. Circus Baby was also eager to help, as long as she got some wings as well.<br/>"So when do we start?" asked Circus Baby.<br/>"Immediately!"<br/>A few minutes later, the three of them were in the security office, waiting for someone to arrive. A parrot flew through the room, and Phantom Mangle stretched his hand out to touch it. It squawked, and Rockstar walked into the room.<br/>"Yarr," he said. "How may I service ye?"<br/>"Heat up the room!" said Jack-O Chica.<br/>"Ye got it!" said Rockstar Foxy. And the four of them soon noticed the temperature climb significantly.<br/>"Hotter!" said Jack-O Chica.<br/>"Yer call, boss!" said Rockstar Foxy, cranking the heat up further. Phantom Mangle was happy that the heat was so high along with Jack-O Chica... until it climbed a bit too high for him. He never thought the pizzeria could get so hot.<br/>"Hotter!" called Jack-O Chica.<br/>"Alright," said Rockstar Foxy. "But not any hotter."<br/>Soon enough Jack-O Chica could really feel the heat on her metal skin. She was reveling in it, barely feeling any pain from the heat. If anything it made her really comfortable. Circus Baby, however, wasn't taking it very well, the worst out of everyone else in the room.<br/>"Hotter!" cried Jack-O Chica.<br/>"I can't go any hotter than this," said Rockstar Foxy. "Else we could hurt someone."<br/>"Like me!" said Circus Baby. "I serve ice cream, for crying out loud! I can feel it melting in my core. It could fall out onto the floor."<br/>"I wouldn't like to clean that mess up," said Rockstar Foxy.<br/>Phantom Mangle was, at this point, lying on the floor and screaming. Very loudly.<br/>"What's her problem?" asked Jack-O Chica.<br/>"I think I know what it is," said Circus Baby, looking at some paper on the desk that was now on fire. Rockstar Foxy tried to turn down the heat, but at this point the fire could survive in room temperature. Once the room was down back to 69F again, the fire on the paper had spread to the desk, and was reaching the floor.<br/>"Fire!" called Rockstar Foxy out the door. "Fire!"<br/>Soon enough Withered Bonnie appeared with a fire extinguisher, and hosed down the room, hitting the fire and the four occupants of the room. The floor was half-covered in white foam.<br/>"This feels awful familiar," said Rockstar Foxy. Phantom Mangle picked his head up and nodded in agreement.<br/>Ten minutes later Jack-O Chica, Phantom Mangle and Circus baby were in the kitchen, in front of a bucket of wings. The heat of them was cranked up to a manageable Nashville Hot.<br/>"Let's see how fast I can eat these," said Jack-O Chica, taking one out of the bucket. She opened wide and tossed it in, clamping her mouth down on it with a loud crunch. She chewed a few times and gulped down the entire thing.<br/>"Ew," said Circus Baby.<br/>"I don't have time to eat them properly," said Jack-O Chica. "Not in the competition, anyway. Don't worry, I have enough sharp teeth to completely turn it into meal. Jack-O Bonnie does to, to make it a fair fight."<br/>"I've never seen you do that," said Circus Baby. "And that is repulsive."<br/>"You mean impressive."<br/>"No, repulsive."<br/>"Yeah, whatever. You two can have the bucket, these aren't hot enough for me. Let's see what else we have..."<br/>Soon enough she had blazin' wings, the hottest the pizzeria carried. She popped one in her mouth in the same manner she did the last one, and chomped on it, making a blood-curdling crunch. A few more of the crunches came from her mouth before she effortlessly swallowed.<br/>"Yum," she said. "Finally feeling that heat!"<br/>"This is very concerning," said Circus Baby, gnawing off all the meat on her first wing. "How many can you eat while I polish off one?"<br/>"Let's test that. If it's less than ten, I'm disappointing myself."<br/>"Fair."<br/>Circus Baby grabbed a wing out of the Nashville bucket, turned away and began working on it. She shoved it into her mouth, ground her teeth through the flesh and ripped off some, tasting the hot, crunchy skin. She chewed, swallowed, and took her second bite, only to hear a very loud, long crunch from behind her. Disturbed, she took her second bite, getting all the meat of the bone and tossing it into a nearby bin, all the while hearing Jack-O Chica chewing furiously. She chewed, swallowed, and heard Jack-O Chica behind her swallow. Queasy, Circus Baby got up and left before Jack-O Chica bragged about how many she just ate. She wasn't having anymore wings for a while.<br/>"Twenty-one!" bragged Jack-O Chica to Phantom Mangle.<br/>Soon enough, the day of the competition came, and Jack-O Bonnie and Jack-O Chica were presented with a bucket of wings. "Both buckets hold one thousand blazin' wings each," said Freddy, who was announcing the entire thing to the room. "The first to present an empty bucket wins! And begin!"<br/>Music Man crashed his cymbals together in place of a starting pistol. Both of the competitors began grabbing wings out of the bucket and dropping them into their maws, chewing and swallowing, not bothering to deal with the bones properly.<br/>"It looks like Jack-O Bonnie holds the lead," said Freddy. "We've seen him chomp down around five handfuls so far, each holding fifteen-odd wings. While Jack-O Chica, conversely, only has eaten four so far. But what's this! She's grabbing around twenty in each handful, making her barely hold the lead by five!"<br/>Freddy was right; Jack-O Chica was in the lead. But she was only down eighty, leaving one thousand, nine hundred and twenty left. Jack-O Bonnie had a lot of time to catch up.<br/>Around five minutes into the competition, Jack-O Chica had around two hundred left, while Jack-O Bonnie had one hundred eighty left. The two were almost neck and neck, but Jack-O Bonnie was in the lead. Jack-O Chica felt like she might not win, and she lost confidence. Nightmare BB and Toy Freddy were cheering him on as she shoveled the meat down her throat.<br/>"I'm almost there," thought Jack-O Chica, closing her eyes. "I don't need to win. I just need to put up a fight. If I can do that, that's enough for me. So you get to win, Jack-O Bonnie. Congrats."<br/>A fist hit the table, whoever's it was signalling they finished. The crowd lost it. Jack-O Chica opened her eyes. The fist was hers.<br/>"Whew... good game," said Jack-O Bonnie, resting his hand on his stomach and kicking back in his chair. "I lost, you won, woohoo. Congrats."<br/>"Well... thanks," said Jack-O Chica. "I was sure it would be you who would've won. You could've just dumped the bucket down your mouth at that point."<br/>"No I couldn't have," said Jack-O Bonnie, pulling on the bucket to show it was stuck. "They thought of that and nailed them to the table. Wouldn't have been fun then."<br/>"Oh. Well, good game."<br/>The two of them shook hands.<br/>"Whether or not I won," said Jack-O Chica, now fanning her mouth, "I'm never doing this again. This was a bad idea."<br/>"Agreed," said Jack-O Bonnie, also fanning her mouth. "I could use some ice cream."<br/>Jack-O Chica</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Nightmare Mangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prize corner is getting more attention then usual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Afton was right by the prize corner, picking up a plushie to goof off with. He looked at the large selection on the shelf, and found one he liked; a Mangle one. Well, it was supposed to be Toy Foxy, but... you know.<br/>Nightmare Mangle, who was behind the counter, sputtered incoherent static. It was as if she was trying to talk.<br/>"Huh, weird," said Afton to himself. "The Mangles don't usually try to talk."<br/>"They do now," said Ennard, slithering out of the nearby vent. "I'm working on restoring their voice boxes."<br/>"Wait, really? Cool."<br/>"Mangles can say a few things herself," said Ennard, wrenching himself out of the vent and getting up. Out right behind him followed Mangle, who poked her pink and white head out before climbing out entirely.<br/>"Careful with my arm sugar," she said. "One tug and I'll fall apart."<br/>"Woah."<br/>"She can only say a few things right now," said Ennard, "And I only just begun on Nightmare Mangle. Phantom Mangle might not even be operable."<br/>"Well, I wish you luck in getting their voice boxes fixed," said Afton.<br/>Nightmare Mangle nodded his head up and down.<br/>A few minutes later JJ and Plushtrap were at the desk, returning a plastic phone with a face on it.<br/>"If you weren't hogging it," complained JJ, "I would have gotten a proper turn with it!"<br/>"What do you call a 'proper turn'?" asked Plushtrap. "You had half an hour with it!"<br/>"And you had an hour!"<br/>Nightmare Mangle was getting upset over the two bickering. Visibly upset. After another minute or so of the two not getting along, Nightmare Mangle opened her mouth to let out a loud scream.<br/>"EEEEEEEYEEEEEEEERGH."<br/>The two shut up immediately.<br/>Nightmare Mangle stretched out her hand, and JJ put the toy in her open palm before following Plushtrap to somewhere else. Nightmare Mangle shook her head side to side and turned to put the phone back.<br/>A few minutes later Scrap Baby, Nightmarionne and Orville went to the prize counter together. Orville was visibly upset, and why was clear once he started talking.<br/>"How come you two have plushies?" he asked. "Scrap Baby was a literal piece of junk and Nightmarionne never existed, and you two got plushies! Meanwhile I entertained kids for a living and I don't get one toy made for me."<br/>"Be thankful you're not Helpy," said Nightmarionne. "He has to see life-sized models of him whenever he comes in here."<br/>"I'm still envious. I want a plushie based off of me. Is that too much to ask?"<br/>Nightmare Mangle perked up a little at him saying that. The springs and circuits in his head turned and twisted, and the electricity within it soon formed an idea. Happy with himself, he scuttled over the prize corner desk, through the three animatronics at the desk and to the nearest supply closet.<br/>He was in there for a few days.<br/>At the start of the fourth day, he finally came out, dragging a sealed cardboard box behind him. Circus Baby and Nightmare Bonnie were upset with him; they had to work the counter while he was gone.<br/>"You'd better have a good explanation as to what you were doing in there," said Circus Baby. Nightmare Mangle ignored her but began scuttling back to the prize corner, the box in tow.<br/>"Any idea what's in that box?" asked Nightmare Bonnie.<br/>"Nope."<br/>Nightmare Mangle was finally back behind the counter, and cut the box open with his fingertip. He peeked inside it and seemed excited.<br/>Soon enough Phantom Puppet was at the counter, and she wanted something to play with. "What do you have for me?" she asked.<br/>Nightmare Mangle stuck his hand in the box, careful not to damage anything inside, and pulled out a plushie. It was of Phantom Puppet.<br/>"Oh, for me?" she asked, admiring the craftsmanship. It had the same dimensions as the Marionette plushie, but was recolored with green and yellow to match her coloring.<br/>"That's very sweet of you! I promise to return it in mint condition."<br/>And she floated off with the plush in her hands. She sat down in the main room and started playing with it, making noises and speech as she swung it up and down lightly. Orville and Rockstar Chica entered the room and soon saw what Phantom Puppet was playing with.<br/>"Where'd you get that?" asked Orville.<br/>"Nightmare Mangle spent three days making it," said Phantom Puppet. "And it's probably not the only one she made."<br/>Soon the prize corner was full of animatronics wanting to play with the new plushies. Animatronic after animatronic walked out with plushies made in their image, all of them really happy.<br/>"She even got my arm right!" said Scraptrap, observing the left arm on his plush. Half of it was missing, and in its place was a plastic spike.<br/>"I love her work!" said Ballora, holding her plush, checking out the eyelashes and earrings that were attached to it. "I could spend all day with this."<br/>"I feel appreciated now," said Orville, holding his plush. It had the ears, eyes, wand, hat, like it was made in a factory. He tossed his up a distance and caught it on its way down, happy he had it to play with.<br/>A few hours later Nightmare Mangle woke up from her nap to Circus Baby starting her shift.<br/>"Hey, sorry if I was a little harsh on you back there," she said. "I had no idea. That was very kind of you to do that for everyone."<br/>Nightmare Mangle made a pleasant face. Circus Baby assumed she was forgiven.<br/>"Thanks."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Nightmarionne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tentacles are convenient if they can get anywhere you need them to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack-O Chica was in the kitchen, baking more pumpkin spice cupcakes for everyone. The oven went off, and she opened the door and pulled out the tray, not bothering to get any oven mitts. She put the tray onto the counter and busted out the frosting, ready to decorate them.<br/>She popped the lid off and aimed atop the cupcake, before squeezing out an orange paste onto it. She swirled the tube around and eventually concluded frosting it, ready to frost another.<br/>But before she could stat the next one, a dirty pot on the stove rattled a little. Jack-O Chica looked over to it confused, before a black and white tendril came out of it. It seemed to spy around the room before finding the cupcake Jack-O Chica just finished frosting. It darted right for it, showing it was much longer inside the pot than it looked like. It snaked around the cupcake's base, got a good grip on it and pulled it back, across the kitchen and into the pot with it.<br/>Jack-O Chica was very confused.<br/>But in the kitchen, Nightmarionne was showing off her tentacle mastery to all who were watching. She had her tentacle shoved down a soda cup on her table, and once she had grabbed the cupcake in the kitchen she pulled her tentacle out of the cup, a pumpkin spice cupcake coming with it. She unwrapped it and bit into it.<br/>"I wish my arms were that long," said Balloon Boy.<br/>"From a soda cup?" asked Orville. "It's magical!"<br/>"Hey, I wanna try something," said Phantom Freddy taking the hat off his head. He turned it upside-down so that the hole in the bottom was presented to Nightmarionne.<br/>"Can you do it through my hat?"<br/>"Let's try it out," said Nightmarionne, darting out her left tendril into Phantom Freddy's hat. It slid right in and kept flying into it, until Orville felt something in the inside of his own hat.<br/>The elephant took his hat off and out of it came Nightmarionne's tendril, fast as a speeding bullet. But it was aimed right at Nightmarionne's head, and she didn't know that until she felt a blunt blow on the side of her face.<br/>"Ow!"<br/>She and her onlookers stopped dead and soaked in what just happened. Nightmarionne had just unintentionally socked herself in the face.<br/>"Are you OK?" finally said Balloon Boy.<br/>"Yeah, yeah," she said, rubbing her face. "I'm fine."<br/>"Again! Again!" cheered Phantom Freddy. "That was so cool!"<br/>"Thanks," said Nightmarionne, "But I need a minute to heal. I have no idea how fast I was going, but it hurts."<br/>"Alright, that's fine."<br/>After Nightmarionne finished her cupcake, she shook her head around and regained herself. "I think I'm ready for another magic trick. Orville and Phantom Freddy, hold your hats out, please."<br/>The both of them took their hats off and presented them to Nightmarionne. She kept her seat in her seat as she picked up her arms and right leg, all three of her limbs darting into Phantom Freddy's hat. The three tendril barely fit inside it, and all three of them came shooting out of Orville's hat. They kept moving though, Nightmarionne careful to not hit anyone, and soon they all slid back into Nightmarionne's soda cup again.<br/>Shadow Bonnie, who was walking by with a soda cup, jumped back as three black and white tentacles sprung out of his cup, all the ice and soda in it falling onto the floor. They finally stopped growing when they were three-quarters their way to the ceiling.<br/>"Holy Hell," said Shadow Bonnie.<br/>"Sorry about the soda!" said Nightmarionne from across the room.<br/>"It's fine," said Shadow Bonnie. "But can someone clean this up?"<br/>After the mess was cleaned and the crowd around Nightmarionne disbanded, Nightmarionne hung around in the prize corner looking for more to do. She leaned onto the counter and started to fall asleep, but before she was fully asleep something made a sound. It was Helpy, on closer inspection, balancing on a shelf behind the counter. Reassuring herself it was nothing, Nightmarionne went back to sleeping.<br/>Her eyelids blinked twice before shutting satisfied, and Nightmarionne clocked out entirely. She was happily sleeping for a while... until something else woke her up. She looked up and found Helpy was precariously balancing on the edge of the shelf, swinging his arms around as if he was tying desperately to stay on. He was in visible peril.<br/>Nightmarionne slung a tentacle out and caught Helpy before he could fall, wrapping it around his waist and supporting him as she carefully moved him onto the counter. Helpy was released from the grasp, dusted himself off and gave Nightmarionne a thankful thumbs-up.<br/>"Don't mention it," she said.<br/>An hour later Nightmarionne was watching Phantom Chica and Nedd Bear play Fruity Maze, watching as the two of them went around the maze in search of the fruity treasure. Phantom Chica gave Nedd Bear a ten second head start to be fair, and he put it to good use, effortlessly following the memorized path he had for the maze. But around a minute into the game, he realized he had forgotten by now which way to go and began guessing in a vain attempt to get it right. In the end the both of them tied.<br/>"That was a close one," said Nedd Bear.<br/>"Good game," said Phantom Chica, sticking her hand over the machine. Nedd Bead stuck his own hand over the machine and the both of them shook hands.<br/>"That was intense," said Nightmarionne. "Must've made you guys thirsty."<br/>"I'm pretty parched," said Nedd Bear.<br/>"Now that you mention it," said Phantom Chica.<br/>Nightmarionne shot out a tendril and found a gift box in the corner of the room. It popped the lid off and shot inside it, Nightmarionne feeling around inside it before expressing accomplishment on her face. Out with her tendril came three cups and a pitcher of soda.<br/>In the kitchen, where Funtime Foxy and Phantom Mangle were trying to fix themselves a drink, they stared frightfully at the pot the tendril just came out of. There was some pizza sauce in it, so it left a mess across the kitchen floor.<br/>Funtime Foxy stormed over to the pot, stuck his face above it and shouted "Damnit Nightmarionne!"<br/>Not knowing she couldn't hear him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Nightmare BB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's not easy being short.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Urgh!"<br/>Nightmare BB was struggling to reach a can of spray cheese on the top of the table. He jumped up once, twice, three times before squatting down and resting his hands on his knees to rest. It was getting exhausting.<br/>"Damnit!" he shouted.<br/>"Something wrong?" asked Rockstar Freddy, just entering the room.<br/>"Nothing," said Nightmare BB, continuing to jump for the can.<br/>"It doesn't seem like nothing's wrong," said Rockstar Freddy, walking over to the table, grabbing the can and passing it to Nightmare BB.<br/>"Thanks, I guess," said Nightmare BB, taking the can and aiming it down his gullet.<br/>"Who even likes that stuff?" Rockstar Freddy asked to himself. "Anyway, if you need anymore help to do with your height, just ask."<br/>"I will," Nightmare BB lied. It was nice of Rockstar Freddy to offer him help, but he could manage himself. At least that's what he told himself. He felt a little stupid for not being able to reach the can himself as he continued firing the cheese into his mouth.<br/>Soon Nightmare BB needed more help with something. He saw his plushie in the prize corner, inconveniently on the top shelf behind the counter. He could circumvent the counter easily enough, but he jumped and leaped for the plushie to no avail and got frustrated.<br/>"Not again!" he said to himself. "It's right there!"<br/>"What's right where?" asked Circus Baby, who just entered the room, not seeing anyone behind the counter.<br/>"It's only me," said Nightmare BB, poking out from behind the counter. "I can't reach my plushie."<br/>"No problem," said Circus Baby, walking behind the counter, reaching up and picking the plushie off the shelf. Bending down and giving it to Nightmare BB, she smiled a little, feeling proud of herself for helping Nightmare BB. Nightmare BB, however, took it as a form of mockery. Taking the plushie wordlessly and turning away, he walked elsewhere.<br/>"That was a little rude," she said to herself.<br/>"I was rude?" Nightmare BB asked. "You just smiled at me!"<br/>"Because I was proud of myself for helping you."<br/>"Oh..."<br/>"Are you feeling body-negative?" asked Circus Baby. "Because Chica holds those sessions..."<br/>"No, I'm good."<br/>"Alright, but if you change your mind..."<br/>Nightmare BB walked out of the room before she could finish. Circus Baby merely sighed to herself.<br/>"That was pretty embarrassing," he said to himself as he goofed off with his plushie. He forgot it ever happened until he looked up and saw a basket of butter on the table above him. He jumped up once before remembering what the two of them said to him. Should he sacrifice his dignity and ask for help, keep jumping for the butter and wear himself out, or forget the butter was ever up there?<br/>He went with the former.<br/>"Can I get some help?" he asked to no one in particular. Withered Chica looked up from her game of cup-stacking with Foxy, and was more than willing to help.<br/>"Whatcha need?" she asked.<br/>"Can you pass me the butter?"<br/>"Of course," she said, wrapping her wires around the basket and passing it to Nightmare BB. The latter picked out a stick and took a big bite out of it, savoring the sweet savoriness.<br/>"Thanks," he said.<br/>"No problem," she said.<br/>Nightmare BB walked out of the room with his stick of butter, eating it like a snack bar, and looked around to find Balloon Boy and JJ struggling to get something on the table. Upon closer inspection, they must've been hungry, because they were trying to grab a slice of pizza.<br/>Eventually JJ gave up and called "Could we get some help?"<br/>Withered Foxy, who was on the opposite end of the room, woke up and walked over.<br/>"Ya need somethin'?" he asked.<br/>"Can you pass us some pizza?"<br/>"Sure."<br/>He picked the pie up and put it closer to the ground. Balloon Boy and JJ both grabbed two slices, thanking Withered Foxy. He was about to put the pie back on the table when he noticed Nightmare BB.<br/>"Ya want some pizza?" he asked Nightmare BB. "Wouldn't wanna put the pie back if yer hungry."<br/>"I will have some, thank you," he said, taking two more slices.<br/>"And I think I'll polish it off," said Withered Foxy, taking the remaining two slices to a seat on the table.<br/>"Hey Nightmare BB,"  asked Balloon Boy. "I've never seen you ask for help getting stuff even though you're barely any taller than me. Does it make that much of a difference?"<br/>"I would've said 'yes' yesterday," said Nightmare BB, sitting on the floor, "But I need the help just as much as you two do."<br/>"Why don't you ever ask for it then?"<br/>"Because I'm scarier than you. I always figured I needed bite to match my bark. Unfortunately, no matter how many teeth I have, I can never reach the top shelf."<br/>"I understand," said JJ. "It's a little humiliating, but you'll get used to it."<br/>"I hope so. If people are willing to help me, I never wanna get something down myself again. I have no idea how many metal muscles I've pulled trying to get them."<br/>"It's a humbling thing, asking for help," said Withered Foxy from his pizza. "I remember the days I was active, and then teamwork was everything. You," he continued, pointing at Balloon Boy, "Always tried to get the guard's batteries, remember?"<br/>"Sweet, succulent batteries," Balloon Boy said to himself.<br/>"Ye took to scarin' the guard on the cameras," said Withered Foxy to JJ. "Almost got him once 'cause of you, not to mention now there are doors to disable."<br/>"Aw, thanks," said JJ.<br/>"I saw right through that mask of his," Withered Foxy continued, "But I couldn't stand that flashlight of his. That's where everyone else came in; they could withstand the flashlight, but couldn't see through the mask. With that going on and Marionette's music box gimmick of hers, we were pretty damn good."<br/>"We only ever killed a few guards though," said JJ.<br/>"Well, we have as many tries as we want now," said Withered Foxy. "Though some of us have limitations, we're a force to be reckoned with when we work together. Including ye, Nightmare BB."<br/>"I get where you're coming from," he said. "Teamwork makes the dream work!"<br/>"Ye said it better than I ever could. So what say we try an' really get Afton tonight? I've got buckets of adrenaline in me!"<br/>"Hell yeah!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Old Man Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old Man Consequences is upset over how much Afton deals with at night. Blood warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"<br/>Afton jumped back in his seat before being grabbed by his shoulders, swinging his head forward and letting Lafty take a huge bite out of his head, everyone else in the room hearing the horrid crunch. Afton screamed in pain, burning, enveloping pain, and fell down in his chair, not willing to move anything out of wear. His blood gushed out of the open wound, his brain nearly visible through it all the sanguine and white of his blood and bones. Lefty, smirking to himself, grabbed Afton by his wrists and dragged him across the floor, leaving a bloody trail across the floor. Afton had his eyes rolled back into his skull by now, his jaw hanging open and, humiliatingly, a wet spot began to appear and grow between his legs.<br/>Golden Freddy, who had just arrived in the room, chuckled to herself, proud of herself and everyone else for a job well done tonight. Which was expected; she cranked everyone up to twenty tonight.<br/>Old Man Consequences, the only one who pitied Afton, shook his head side to side on his screen and sighed. He was the only one who completely objected to Afton's mistreatment.<br/>"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," he said.<br/>"Afton isn't your worst enemy," said Golden Freddy.<br/>Old Man Consequences spent three seconds trying to come up with something to say before realizing Golden Freddy had a point. Defeated, he continued fishing.<br/>Soon the room was completely empty, and Old Man Consequence's screen turned off. He had enough for tonight, and he probably wouldn't be missed.<br/>Old Man Consequences, surprisingly, wasn't a child's spirit, or even an adult's spirit like Ballora. He was merely an avatar for someone elsewhere. In Heaven, if you couldn't guess. He was Mr. Emily.<br/>"Poor Afton," he said to himself, staring at his turned-off computer. He straighten out his neck and back, got out of his chair and moved to his bed. He sighed once more to himself before sitting down on it, his head in his hands.<br/>The door knocked. "Room service!" someone on the other side of it said, a plate of decadent food sliding under the door, followed by a can of beer. Mr. Emily stood up, then decided he hadn't the energy yet and sat back down.<br/>He knew Afton back on Earth. They were great friends. Mr. Emily would've trusted him with his life, and Afton would've done the same thing. He always knew the evidence pointed to him killing those kids, both purposefully and accidentally. But he was biased against it all, telling himself it was all coincidence. So when he finally died and saw what Afton did with no chance of it being false, he was devastated. So he always tried to make things best as he could for his friend down there, even though he knew very well he deserved it and more. It made his head hurt, and subsequently his neck, always holding his head in his hands. That's not a very healthy posture.<br/>Another knock at the door came. From the voice, Mr. Emily knew it was Mrs. Emily immediately. He knew better than to respond.<br/>"Honey, I know you're in there."<br/>Pause.<br/>"Is this about Afton again?"<br/>More pause.<br/>"Still masquerading as that crocodile, huh?"<br/>Another pause.<br/>"Look, honey, I know it's tough. But you can't stay in there forever. At least promise me you'll come out and play sometime today. There's tennis courts, pools, arcades... anything you want to do."<br/>One more pause.<br/>"Well, at least eat your food. I can see the plate through the crack under the door."<br/>Anything to get her off his back. Mr. Emily audibly got up, walked over to his food and beer, picked it up, and returned to the bed.<br/>"Thank you. I'll see you later, honey."<br/>He ate his food silently as he could, miserable that Afton was in his position. But he knew deep inside himself, whether or not he acted like it, Afton deserved it. Scraping up his food and downing his drink, he put the plate and can on the nightstand and returned to the computer. Powering it on again, he went back to being Old Man Consequences.<br/>The camera to the supply closet turned on, and he saw the animatronic Afton would be inside for the next five, six hours. Inside it he could see organs and bones trying to pop out, eyes broken and spilling the liquid in it out the suit and onto the floor. The white gunk mixed with the large puddle of blood on the ground, pooling into one shameful conglomeration of eye gunk, blood, urine, tears and drool. He wished, more than anything, he could make it stop.<br/>"Psst. Afton."<br/>Afton was too damaged and pained to bother hearing him.<br/>"Afton."<br/>Again, no response.<br/>"Afton!"<br/>The animatronic's head spun so its face was towards the security camera. He noticed the light on it was a familiar pixelated red.<br/>"Con... se... quen... ses?" Afton barely got out of his shredded windpipe.<br/>"It's me, Mr. Emily!"<br/>"You're... Con... se...-"<br/>"Yes, I'm the red alligator guy! I'm gonna get you outta there!"<br/>"I'm... fine."<br/>"You're fine? I doubt that. Look at your state!"<br/>"Just... a... few... more... hours."<br/>"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy!" said Mr. Emily.<br/>"Rea... lly." Afton continued. "I'm... cool."<br/>"I'm gonna get you outta there!" said Old Man Consequences.<br/>"Leave... the... de... mons...-"<br/>"Don't use my own words against me, Afton. I'm not cool with you suffering like that."<br/>"I... pro... mise... don't... worry..."<br/>Mr. Emily, on his side of the screen, was holding the computer screen and staring deep as he could into it. He was beginning to cry, wishing the tears would escape his eyes already. He was as pitiful as pitiful got.<br/>"Just... leave... we'll... talk... la... ter."<br/>Old Man Consequences finally gave up. "Alright, we'll talk later, if that's what you want."<br/>The camera shut off.<br/>Five hours later the door opened up and Lefty arrived, freeing Afton from the suit. Afton's eyes replaced themselves, his wounds mended and he felt the blood return to his veins. He opened his mouth and stuck a hand inside, feeling his teeth patch themselves up and regrow until they were all back together.<br/>"Anything happen in there?" Lefty asked.<br/>"Nope."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Deedee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Afton has no idea how such a small girl could be so damn annoying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uh-oh! How unfortunate!"<br/>Afton rolled his eyes back into his head, too tired to take Deedee seriously right now. He was already dealing with the vents crammed with robotic mercenaries, Rockstar Chica right outside to his left and Phantom Puppet hanging onto his mask in the corner of the room. The last thing he needed was another animatronic to bother him. But that's just what he would get.<br/>"Bon-Bon, go ge-get him!"<br/>Afton was too late to stop it. He jumped back as Bon-Bon came sailing into the room, and soon after him Funtime Freddy. The both of the got far into Afton's personal space and screamed.<br/>Afton five minutes later was cursing Deedee from inside his robotic prison.<br/>"Stupid fuckin' kid. Wanna kick her in the face."<br/>But Afton forgot all about it once he was saved from the suit, and ate breakfast with everyone like usual. He was conversing with Ballora and Funtime Freddy in particular.<br/>"That was pretty cool, though," said Ballora. "I could never throw a close friend of mine that far and that mercilessly."<br/>"I'm used to it," sighed Bon-Bon. "Bonnet's lucky she has her own methods."<br/>"Well, the feeling's mutual," said Funtime Freddy. "I just wish Deedee didn't call for me like that."<br/>"Oh my god, that jerk?" asked Bon-Bon. "She's so annoying!"<br/>"Well, it's a little mean to say something like that about someone," argued Ballora.<br/>"Honestly answer, honey," said Afton, remembering what happened last night. "Don't you think Deedee is a little annoying?"<br/>"Well," said Ballora. "Hmm. I wish her voice weren't so high-pitched, but she can't help that. Besides, there are more animatronics with annoying voices I get along well with. So I don't really have a problem with her."<br/>"She does get into a lot of trouble," said Bon-Bon.<br/>"Have you seen where you are, Bon-Bon? Everyone here gets in a lot of trouble."<br/>"Fair."<br/>"Hey guys," said Deedee, who had just appeared behind them all with a plate of breakfast food.<br/>"Oh, hey, Deedee," said Afton. "We were just... talking about you."<br/>"Can I sit here?"<br/>"Uh... sure."<br/>Unaware of how awkward she made the situation, she got onto a seat and ate her food. Afton, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon kept giving one another uncomfortable looks as Deedee didn't notice, too busy chomping her toast.<br/>Finally, Ballora spoke up, wanting anything to deal with save the deafening silence. "We were bad-mouthing you," she said, putting her head down onto the table.<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"We were calling you annoying and I commented about your voice and I feel horrible for it."<br/>Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon and Afton were all showing fearful looks on their faces as Deedee wondered what to do. Deedee surely looked offended, they wouldn't go without consequences.<br/>"I'll go tell Golden Freddy," said Deedee, getting out of her seat. "She'll know what to do."<br/>Soon after her departure, Golden Freddy arrived at the table, her empty eye sockets showing as much anger as they could. "So who here bad-mouthed Deedee?"<br/>Afton, Ballora, Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy raised their hands.<br/>"Well, you know how little bullying is tolerated down here. You know there are serious consequences for disrespecting someone here like you four just did."<br/>All four, scared for themselves, nodded up and down.<br/>"So I want you four to personally apologize to Deedee for doing that."<br/>Deedee appeared from behind Golden Freddy. Was she there the entire time?<br/>"Sorry," all four said at the same time. Which was a strange thing to hear, since everyone's voices were so different.<br/>"It's alright," said Deedee. "We can still get along. No harm, no foul. Water under the bridge. All's well-"<br/>"That's enough Deedee," said Golden Freddy.<br/>"Sorry."<br/>"I hope you all can still get along well," said Golden Freddy, finally leaving.<br/>"So," said Deedee, sitting back down. "What did you guys make fun of me for?"<br/>"I wouldn't want to make you self conscious of anything," said Ballora.<br/>"I'm just curious."<br/>"I complained about how you attack," said Afton. "It's pretty annoying to have another guy appear out of thin air."<br/>"Not to mention rude for whoever's getting called," said Funtime Freddy. "I was having the best sleep I had in days when you woke me up."<br/>"Yeah, it's a little unorthodox," said Deedee. "But it's something unique about me I can use to make the nights tougher, so I stick to what I'm good at."<br/>"Fair," said Ballora.<br/>"I also heard something about my voice."<br/>"Well, there are a lot of animatronics with unsavory voices," said Ballora.<br/>"Like me!" said Funtime Freddy, proudly pointing a thumb at himself.<br/>"Well, I don't want to name any names-"<br/>"Phantom Mangle," said Afton, now naming names, like Ballora said she wouldn't. "Toy Bonnie, Ennard, Molten Freddy, Phantom BB, Nightmare Mangle, Jack-O Chica..."<br/>"That's quite enough, honey."<br/>"Well," said Deedee, "When you compare my voice to Funtime Freddy's, I sound like an angel."<br/>Funtime Freddy laughed a little.<br/>"Doesn't that hurt a little?" asked Ballora.<br/>"No, I love self-deprecating humor," said Funtime Freddy.<br/>"I suck balls," said Afton.<br/>Funtime Freddy laughed a lot louder, and Ballora slapped Afton in the back of his head.<br/>"What? I was just testing his claims."<br/>"You guys are monsters," said Ballora.<br/>"I'm armed with a flashlight, a cam system and a loose set of morals."<br/>"Sure, whatever."<br/>Deedee was now holding her sides in laughter. This table was all too funny.<br/>"Looks like she isn't mad at us anymore," said Bon-Bon.<br/>"Well, let's keep eating then," said Afton. "We're only half-finished with our food."<br/>Deedee rightened herself and said "Yes, please."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Circus Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Afton tries to mend the relationship between him and his daughter, but winds up only overstepping boundaries. Blood warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Circus Baby was having fun. She was hanging out with Marionette, Scrap Baby and Phantom Chica, playing some board games. The four of them were having a girl's night of sorts, giggling and gossiping.<br/>"People say Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie have gotten real close," said Phantom Chica. "Nightmare Bonnie gave him a peck on his cheek, I heard."<br/>"Tell me more!" said Scrap Baby. "More gossip! Juicy, juicy gossip!"<br/>"Plushtrap told me someone had fun in the security office," said Marionette. "Afton and Clara, to be specific."<br/>"Ew!" said Circus Baby. "I didn't need to know that!"<br/>"Someone say my name?"<br/>Afton moved to the table, eerily close to Circus Baby. He was breathing down her neck.<br/>"Uh... no," said Scrap Baby.<br/>"Oh come on," said Afton, now holding onto Circus Baby's shoulders so he could lean in closer. "I'm sure one of you said something."<br/>"Nope, nothing," insisted Marionette, who could see the discomfort in Circus Baby's eyes. She seemed to be the only one here who could though; everyone else seemed to completely undermine her.<br/>"And something about Clara?"<br/>"Nuh-uh," said Phantom Chica.<br/>"Well, alright," said Afton, finally letting go of Circus Baby and walking away.<br/>"What the hell were you all thinking?!" she asked once Afton was out of earshot.<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"He's not really allowed near me, remember?"<br/>"Oh, right."<br/>"Sorry Liz," said Marionette. "I should've said something."<br/>"It's fine, Charlie. It's not your fault."<br/>"Well, we'll leave a little more room for error," said Scrap Baby, "And if he breaks it, then we'll do something."<br/>"Are you being an apologist to him?"<br/>"No no no, it's just-"<br/>"You're being an apologist, are you?"<br/>"Ugh... please? Just a little more room for error? I might've made the same mistake."<br/>"Fine. But someone tell Dad he's on thin ice."<br/>"I'll do it," said Marionette, getting out of her seat and following Afton.<br/>Afton was in the security room, reclining in his chair when he heard a familiar light set of footsteps coming for him. He looked into the hallway and found Marionette coming in.<br/>"Hey Charlie," he said, sitting up straight. "Need something?"<br/>"Weren't you a little close to Liz back there?"<br/>Afton wondered what she meant for a while, before remembering one of the few rules he had to follow down here. "Oh shit. Sorry, I was a little close."<br/>"You're on thin ice," said Marionette, turning to walk out the room. "Well, when you have eternity to break a rule, you will eventually. I know where you're coming from."<br/>"Thank you," said Afton. Now walking on eggshells, he returned to what he was doing on his computer.<br/>He spent quite a long time, as when he snapped out of his trance, he saw it was around dinnertime. He got out of his seat and went to the dining room. As per usual, it was crowded, and he was starving, so he sat down in the closest seat there was. He ordered, waited, socialized and ate like everyone else. But things began to go wrong when he got out of his seat to use the bathroom.<br/>"Ugh, I gotta go."<br/>"We'll be here," said Withered Freddy.<br/>Afton walked to the bathroom, used the toilet and got out without anything going awry. When he walked out however, there was a sort of wall of animatronics blocking the way back to his table. Supposedly, someone told Golden Freddy one of the chairs were sabotaged to break if it were sat on for too long. Afton, not knowing that though, wanted to return to his seat, and he got a little handsy getting everyone out of his way.<br/>"Ow!"<br/>"Sorry!"<br/>"Watch it!"<br/>"My bad!"<br/>"Oof!"<br/>"'Scuse me!"<br/>But Afton put his hand on a rather smooth, plastic model, and when he looked up, he was horrified to find who he just touched.<br/>"Sorry, Liz."<br/>Circus Baby, not knowing he had touched her in the first place, snapped to attention and jumped back with a yelp. In doing so, she knocked a few animatronics over, three of them now broken on the floor.<br/>"What happened?" asked Golden Freddy, tromping over to where the racket went on. And she saw Afton and Circus Baby and figured out what happened.<br/>"We just told you to leave her alone," she said.<br/>Afton swallowed a bulge in his throat before feeling Ennard's hand wrap around his wrist.<br/>"Face the repercussions," he said in his token gravelly voice, dragging Afton out of the crowd across the floor.<br/>Seating him in the office chair, Afton tried to defend himself before feeling the violent zap of Ennard's live wires. "I don't wanna hear it," he said.<br/>Afton knew better now to just sit and take it. He's felt more pain then this in the mortal world, so whatever, he had nerves of steel.<br/>"Well, now to wait for night," said Ennard, battening Afton to the chair. Afton looked at the time on the monitor and saw he had to wait quite a while.<br/>"This sucks," said Afton.<br/>Finally the clock struck midnight, and Afton looked at the screen on his computer. Everyone was cranked up to twenty. He was going to not like this.<br/>Afton stayed vigilant for an impressive while, staying alive for around two hours. He'd been jumped by Trash and the Gang, all the phantoms, Helpy, Jack-O Bonnie, but he was still alive. And Phone Guy wasn't helping either, drowning out Scraptrap and Mangle, not to mention ticking off Music Man and Lefty.<br/>Afton was confident he might survive, but it was crushed when he saw something he never saw before. It was Golden Freddy, but it was much more akin to her glory days. There were no wires poking out oh her, there were eyes in her sockets, and her skin wasn't discolored. Afton tried everything; the mask, the flashlight, the cooler, but nothing worked. He knew that Cassidy must've just gotten bored of his survival, and just wanted to kill him now.<br/>"Well this is bullshit," said Afton.<br/>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!"<br/>Afton felt the sharp pain of his frontal lobe being crushed into paste. His eyes burst, his face gushed blood and his nose broke in several places. His sanguine staining the floor, Afton gave up on struggling and submitted himself to the pain.<br/>"I've gotten bored of you," she said.<br/>Dragging him across the floor, Golden Freddy got him into the closet and stuffed him into the suit. Afton felt the springs bite through his skin and bone as he felt tears stream down his face, rusting the gears and making them bite harder into him.<br/>"Just a few more hours," said Afton to himself.<br/>Afton heard the clock chime six, and he heard someone open the door. It was Circus Baby.<br/>"Thanks for getting me," said Afton.<br/>But Circus Baby put a smirk on her face and shut the door again, leaving Afton alone.<br/>"Oh, real funny."<br/>Silence.<br/>"Can you get me out of here now?"<br/>Nothing.<br/>"Please?"<br/>Nada.<br/>"Crud."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Ballora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ballora spends some quality time with Afton and Ennard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too tired to do anything else, Afton sat at his security office and ticked away at his computer. He was recently let back on PatMat's website, and the tinfoil warrior was back on his bullshit about Fazbear Pizzeria. Afton sighed and shook his head at the idea of those five kids being kidnapped to make government super soldiers, which was being fully endorsed by the man on the other side of Afton's screen.<br/>"How on Earth did I never know about that?" asked Ballora, who scared Afton with how quiet she was getting into the office.<br/>"I did smell a little like blood when I got home, didn't I?" Afton asked.<br/>"Yeah," said Ballora. "Pretty crazy your first excuse was getting into a bar fight, but I didn't put it passed you."<br/>"Remember when we were all one big family?" Afton asked. "Michael, Chris and Liz all at the dinner table... I remember it like it was yesterday."<br/>"Yeah," said Ballora. "Pizza night was the best."<br/>"Didn't you always complain about how greasy it was?"<br/>"I don't mind it, really. I was just trying to not get it for us every night. It was pretty expensive, even it was coming straight from Freddy's."<br/>"Not to mention your prize frame. Good chance you wouldn't wanna ruin it."<br/>"Amen to that. I'm a little happy you built this robot after me, I like it."<br/>"You're welcome."<br/>"One question, though. Why is it so hard to move this thing's eyelids?"<br/>"PatMat over hear said it represented how blind you were to my evil-doings. But really, it was because of budget cuts."<br/>"I always knew you were a cheapskate."<br/>"Hey, the more pizza we could afford, the better."<br/>"Hey Dad and Mom," said Ennard, crawling in the room through the vent. "What's going on?"<br/>"Nothing," said Ballora.<br/>Ennard moved across the floor, slowly dragging his wiring across the floor. Ballora got out from behind the desk and helped him across the room, not wanting to watch her own son struggle to move like so.<br/>"This is embarrassing," said Ennard, finally watching the computer with his parents.<br/>"Don't be hesitant to ask anyone for help," said Afton.<br/>"Ditto," said Ballora.<br/>"We need a few more chairs in here," said Ennard, sitting on the floor. He was still able to watch the screen from the floor.<br/>A few more videos in Afton asked "Hey, anyone know a way to get popcorn down here? Cassidy got some once."<br/>"I'll ask her," said Ennard, making his way across the room, into the vent and out of the room. A few minutes later Ennard reappeared from the vent with three buckets of popcorn.<br/>"Dad, can you come here and catch this? I can't hold onto three buckets of popcorn at once."<br/>"Totally," said Afton, getting out of his chair and walking to the vent. He stuck out his hands, and Ennard dropped a bucket, Afton catching it perfectly. Ennard climbed out of the vent and returned to behind the screen with his parents.<br/>Ballora stuffed her face full of popcorn and loudly crunched, gulping it down like a livestock of some sort. Afton did the same, making his way to the bottom of his bucket at an alarming rate. "Careful to not burn through it," said Ennard, eating his popcorn one piece at a time instead.<br/>"Weido," said Ballora, still eating her popcorn at her fast pace. "No one eats popcorn one piece at a time."<br/>"I do. Am I no one?"<br/>"You know what I mean."<br/>"No, not really."<br/>"Man, this guy is an enigma," said Afton, watching as PatMat made connections to the Bite of '83 to 5G.<br/>"What is the deal with 5G-phobia?" asked Ennard. "He wouldn't be able to post stuff like this without Wi-Fi."<br/>"I've always wondered that as well," said Afton. "That propaganda's pretty counterproductive if it's being spread around on the internet."<br/>"I've never heard about that much," said Ballora. "I remember one mom at the kid's school saying something about the negative health benefits of Wi-Fi, and I wrote her off as a... minority. I never realized this movement had this much footing."<br/>They got bored of PatMat eventually, and they switched to a TV show about vampires. Ennard got a little visibly upset watching it.<br/>"What's wrong, Michael?" asked Afton, seeing how discomforted Ennard was.<br/>"Nothing," said Ennard, putting his popcorn aside. "I just... lost my appetite all of a sudden."<br/>"Well, more for me," said Afton, taking the bucket.<br/>Ennard got more and more discomforted as time went on. "Why on Earth can I not walk?" he said to himself. "It's pretty scary but counterproductive."<br/>"Ask Liz," said Ballora. "She scooped everyone up and put them together like you."<br/>"I ask because that was how I first saw Ennard, dragging himself across my living room floor, eyes glowing white, before he killed me outright. I was watching a vampire show and eating popcorn, like right now, so that's why I'm a little discomforted."<br/>"Oh my," said Ballora. "I had no idea. You don't have to strain yourself like this to hang out with us."<br/>"Yeah," said Afton. "Please leave if you don't feel good watching this show. We won't force you here with us."<br/>"Alright, I'm going," said Ennard, dragging himself once more to the vent across the room and disappearing. Once again Ballora and Afton were the only ones in the room.<br/>"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ballora asked.<br/>Afton, not needed anymore from her, shut the office doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Funtime Freddy's a little off-putting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Afton was in the game room playing skeeball, and he was scoring a little higher than usual. His performance was bringing in a crowd, Scrap Baby, Nedd Bear and Phantom Foxy impressed over his huge score.<br/>"Man," said Funtime Freddy after entering the room, "I was hoping for a turn on the machine."<br/>Afton completed his round and his score flashed on the screen before he looked at him. "Well, if you want a turn, you can go ahead."<br/>Funtime Freddy's face lit up as he stepped up to the machine and picked up a ball. He rolled it across the ramp the way one usually would, and it completely missed any of the holes. Bon-Bon, in his other hand, rubbed it in a little. "Yikes," he said.<br/>"You try it," he said back, rolling another ball up the ramp. It landed in a low-scoring hole.<br/>"That's a little better."<br/>Funtime Freddy tossed one more ball, and it missed completely, like the first one.<br/>Funtime Freddy could hear Bon-Bon stifling a laugh.<br/>"Alright, your turn!" cried Funtime Freddy, tossing Bon-Bon at the machine. Bon-Bon was sent sailing into the highest scoring hole, and everyone watching went completely silent, including Funtime Freddy with a scowl on his face. Bon-Bon climbed out of the slot in the side of the machine, covered in scratches and grime.<br/>"That was a little rude," he said, after a short coughing fit.<br/>"Don't make fun of me and that won't happen," said Funtime Freddy, picking him up and reattaching him to his hand, then walking away from the machine.<br/>"Yikes," said Phantom Foxy. "I'd hate to be thrown like that."<br/>"Uh, Afton?" said Nedd Bear, checking the machine. "I think this is broken."<br/>"Ennard won't like this," said Afton, going to get him.<br/>After a short while Afton returned with Ennard, who was visibly upset. "Another repair is in order?" he asked. "Really? I just fixed Mangle."<br/>"Blame Funtime Freddy," said Scrap Baby. "He threw Bon-Bon at it."<br/>"Wonder what happened to make him do that."<br/>"Bon-Bon kept laughing at him for missing the holes."<br/>"The psycho's pretty volatile."<br/>Ennard pulled out some scrap metal and chomped down on it, then sat in the corner beginning to process it. "This'll take a while. In the meantime, someone keep an eye on Funtime Freddy? I don't want him breaking anything else."<br/>"I got it," said Phantom Foxy, turning invisible.<br/>"Hope and pray he doesn't get himself in any more trouble," said Ennard, falling asleep.<br/>Afton, Nedd Bear and Scrap Baby looked at one another, a little confused. How many times has Funtime Freddy broken something? They had to watch this. Leaving the room, they located Funtime Freddy snacking on some French fries in the dining room. He was dunking them in a lot of ketchup, and Bon-Bon was dunking his in yellow mustard.<br/>"Who eats fries with yellow mustard?" asked Nedd Bear.<br/>"Plushtrap likes them with buffalo sauce," said Afton.<br/>"Ew!" said Scrap Baby.<br/>"Condiments are subjective, I guess."<br/>But the three of them didn't have to wait a while for Funtime Freddy to get mad again. Molten Freddy dropped from the ceiling and shoved his face into the basket, chomping up as many fries as he could before retracting into the ceiling. It was so fast everyone watching barely noticed.<br/>"Where did he go?" Funtime Freddy asked. Bon-Bon knew Funtime Freddy was going to strangle Molten Freddy the second he had his mitts on him.<br/>"Alright, calm down," he said. "You- we can just go get some more."<br/>"That's not the point! He could've just gotten more, too! That was just rude!"<br/>Bon-Bon knew immediately that he was fighting an uphill battle.<br/>"Alright, let's go looking for him," he said, letting himself be reattached to Funtime Freddy's hand. The two of them left the room in search of the burnt thief. Nedd Bear, Afton and Scrap Baby followed him.<br/>The sneaking three found Funtime Freddy talking to Nightmare Freddy. "Any idea where he went?"<br/>"I heard him overhead a while ago," said Nightmare Freddy. "He went that way," he continued, pointing to the next room over.<br/>"He's not hiding for long!" And the two began following him. Afton, Nedd Bear and Scrap kept following him, as he asked around, finally finding his way into the security office. Molten Freddy was snoozing in the chair, of all places.<br/>"Careful not to wake him up," said Funtime Freddy to Bon-Bon, slowly sneaking up on Molten Freddy. Soon the two of them were opposite the desk Molten Freddy was at.<br/>"Watch out, Molten Freddy!" called Nedd Bear from the doorway. The named animatronic awoke, saw Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon looming right over him, and slithered out of the chair, between Funtime Freddy's legs and back into the vent.<br/>"Damnit!" Funtime Freddy said, running and jumping into the vent. He got halfway into the vent before getting stuck inside it, and realizing he messed up, he began to panic and kick his legs. "Someone let me out!"<br/>Afton, Nedd Bear and Scrap Baby only watched as he struggled, until they heard someone in the vents trying to get him free. As soon as Funtime Freddy started thanking whoever it was, Phantom Foxy appeared behind him and started pulling him free.<br/>Funtime Freddy fell to the floor, Bon-Bon coughing even more than when he was in the skeeball machine. Ennard slithered out of the vents, and quickly thanked Phantom Foxy before telling Funtime Freddy off.<br/>"What were you thinking, getting yourself stuck in there? I must be the only one in this place with a brain! You're lucky Phantom Foxy decided to tell me where you were and what was happening, because I wouldn't have blamed him for leaving you stuck in there!"<br/>"Sorry," Funtime Freddy said.<br/>"I'll rip your head off and put it back on backwards if you pull another stunt like that again!"<br/>"I understand."<br/>Ennard shook his head around before jumping back into the vent.<br/>"Nice going, dummy," said Bon-Bon.<br/>"Stuff it."<br/>Phantom Foxy put his hand to his face and floated away, exasperated over how stupid a person could be.<br/>"Well, that was an experience," said Afton. "Who wants to go eat some fries?"<br/>"Me me me!" said Nedd Bear and Scrap Baby. They all let, leaving Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon to lie on the floor.<br/>"Bon-Bon?" Funtime Freddy asked.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"What was I thinking?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Funtime Foxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the grand finale!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Funtime Foxy was on his stage, singing and posing for all who were watching. Well, all one who were watching. Freddy was the only one there. It's not that he wasn't any good; everyone just had other things to do.<br/>"And now for the grand finale!" said Funtime Foxy, getting ready for his final song for the day. Though he could play any song, he was really proud of how well he could sing "Funtime Dance Floor".<br/>He reached the abrupt end of the song and bowed, Freddy clapping his hands. "Thank you, thank you!" said Funtime Foxy, wagging his tail. Toy Bonnie soon entered the room.<br/>"What'd I miss?" he asked. "Nothing much, I'm guessing."<br/>"I heard that!" said Funtime Foxy.<br/>"Well, last I checked, you don't have any musical instruments."<br/>"My foot's a pretty good instrument for going up your ass!"<br/>Freddy leaned back laughing. Toy Bonnie was pretty humiliated after that burn.<br/>"My guitar would work just fine for the same thing," he said, "And I bet it'd go up a lot farther than your foot!"<br/>Freddy laughed even harder.<br/>"Nice one," said Funtime Foxy sarcastically.<br/>"What's going on here?" asked Toy Chica, crawling out of the vent in the wall.<br/>"These two are golden," said Freddy, recovering from his laughing fit.<br/>"Bow ties would look better on a trash can than you," said Funtime Foxy. Freddy didn't laugh, just looked expectant at Toy Bonnie.<br/>"Everyone hates your singing so much they gave you your own stage!"<br/>"Nightmare BB sings better than you!"<br/>"Girls, girls," said Toy Chica, realizing what was going on. "You're both pretty. Why don't you two just leave one another alone?"<br/>"Under no circumstances!" said Funtime Foxy, looking down on Toy Bonnie from his vantage point with disgust. "I challenge you to a sing-off!"<br/>"You're on, old man!"<br/>Freddy looked oddly excited, and Toy Chica merely put her hand to her face. This wasn't going to be pretty, she was sure.<br/>A few hours later, the two opponents were on a stage, Freddy, Toy Chica and Mr. Hippo sitting at a desk. Funtime Foxy delicately practiced his vocals and Toy Bonnie tuned his guitar.<br/>"I always wondered why people with guitars spend so much time tuning them," said Mr. Hippo. "They're just fiddling with some knobs, spinning them back and forth. Pigpatch is tuning his banjo every spare second he gets."<br/>"Because it's an art," said Toy Bonnie, not looking up from his work. "There's a completely different set of tunes for a song to get it just right."<br/>"Would be a little convenient to write it down somewhere and skip all the guesswork."<br/>"Ah sure, let me just calculate the perfect amount to turn a knob to change from every possible song I know to another song I know. Something that would take up more paper than the Rosetta Stone in size 40 font, not to mention being able to locate which measurement I need exactly when I need it on that piece of paper. That would be so ideal."<br/>"Alright, alright, I get your point."<br/>"I can't wait for this to be over," said Toy Chica, stress-eating a cupcake.<br/>"I'll go first," said Funtime Foxy. "I'll be singing 'Join Us For a Bite'."<br/>"BASIC!" shouted Toy Bonnie.<br/>"No need to shout at me," said Funtime Foxy. "I'm right here!"<br/>Funtime Foxy started and ended the song perfectly, hitting the notes in perfect succession. Freddy and Mr. Hippo both held up cards with the number 9 on them, and Toy Chica held up one with the number 6.<br/>"A 6?" Funtime Foxy asked.<br/>"I gotta agree with Toy Bonnie here," said Toy Chica. "It's a pretty basic song."<br/>"Well surely it's at least a little complex blending the two themes of fun and fear together!"<br/>"I meant basic as in overused. As I'm sure Toy Bonnie meant."<br/>"You just don't understand art," said Funtime Foxy.<br/>"That's what they all say," said Toy Bonnie. "Howzabout 'Merry FNAF Christmas'?"<br/>"It's a little out of season," said Toy Chica. "Why not 'No More Cake'?"<br/>"Picking favorites now, aren't we?" asked Freddy.<br/>"Ugh, fine."<br/>"I'll do "We Know What Scares You'," said Toy Bonnie, finding the right tune and strumming once before he began. Hitting notes after note with his guitar and voice simultaneously, he blew the audience away. Well, two of the audience members.<br/>"We know what scares you!" sung Toy Bonnie, ending the song. Freddy and Mr. Hippo both put up 10s, and Toy Chica put up a four.<br/>"4?" asked Toy Bonnie. "Really?"<br/>"I'm not a big fan of the song," said Toy Chica.<br/>"But I still did great, right?"<br/>"Yeah, but like I said, I'm no fan of the song."<br/>Toy Bonnie pinched the bridge of his nose. "Guess we tie."<br/>"Hold up," said Toy Chica. "You two think you're so great, why not do a duet?"<br/>Both the performers looked up at Toy Chica, confused.<br/>"Like, you two work together?"<br/>"You wound me," said Funtime Foxy, thinking she was joking. "Wait, you're not joking, are you?"<br/>"How about 'Like it or Not'?"<br/>"I suppose it couldn't hurt," said Funtime Foxy, clearing his throat.<br/>"Au contraire," said Toy Bonnie.<br/>"Shaddup."<br/>And so the two sung together for once. It was an enigma, the two hot-airheads working together for a change. Funtime Foxy and Toy Bonnie both felt their hearts melt a little when they realized that cooperating was a better alternative to rivalry, even in this situation. It was a little hard to get it to work, but in the end they pulled the song off pretty well. So well, they got three tens.<br/>"Encore, encore!" said Funtime Foxy, bowing and wagging his tail.<br/>"Aw yeah!" said Toy Bonnie, wailing on his guitar a while in celebration.<br/>"I will never disrespect your musical prowess again, I promise!" said Funtime Foxy to Toy Bonnie.<br/>"Right back atcha," said Toy Bonnie. And the two of them walked off the stage together.<br/>"You planned that, didn't you?" asked Mr. Hippo.<br/>"Thanks for the help," was all she responded with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Ennard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ennard looks at his parents and wants what they have. Problem is, everyone else isn't that intent on dating...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ennard watched as Ballora and Afton ate together, laughing and having a lot of fun. His mom grabbed a piece of pizza and offered it to Afton. While Ennard was too far away to hear them, he knew what was going on, with his father shying away from the offer before reluctantly biting into to slice.<br/>
"Man," he said to himself, resting his head on his hand.<br/>
"...Everything alright, Michael?" asked Marionette, who was at the same table.<br/>
Ennard closed his eyes, including the ones across his body, and sighed. "I feel lonely," he admitted.<br/>
Marionette was taken aback. Sure, he was a bit of a loner, but repairing everyone around him surely meant he had some bonds with everyone. He wasn't completely isolated, whether or not he wanted to be.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Marionette hazarded to ask.<br/>
"You see Mom and Dad over there?" he asked, pointing to Afton and Ballora. Now Afton was hand-feeding Ballora, and she was much less unwilling than Afton was.<br/>
"Yeah, I do."<br/>
"I want what they have."<br/>
Marionette took a while to figure out what he meant.<br/>
"Oh, now I get it," said Marionette. "You want someone to have a romantic relationship with."<br/>
Ennard nodded. "Correct."<br/>
"I don't know how I could help," said Marionette, scratching her chin.<br/>
"I do!" said Balloon Boy, who jumped onto a seat at the same table as the two. "Why not try speed-dating?"<br/>
"That might be a good idea."<br/>
"I dunno," said Ennard. "I've never tried it. And even so, I've never had a high opinion about it. Their more for throw-away relationships."<br/>
"Some of the guys here had their parents meet speed-dating," said Balloon Boy.<br/>
"And how long did those relationships last?"<br/>
Balloon Boy didn't answer, instead nervously looking to his left and right.<br/>
"Mhm. Explains why their such fans of the franchise, having a bad home."<br/>
"Oh c'mon, Michael," said Marionette. "Don't knock it until you've tried it."<br/>
"Fine," said Ennard. "We can try."<br/>
And so a day and night cycle passed until Ennard was sat at a table. He was given a list of the five animatronics he was going to test waters with; Phantom Puppet, Toy Chica, JJ, Lolbit and Scrap Baby.<br/>
"A varied set of personalities," observed Ennard, looking up and down the list. "Good idea."<br/>
"Thank you," said Balloon Boy, who was sitting at a table with Marionette to the left of the table.<br/>
"Who's going first?" called Marionette. Toy Chica stepped into the room, dripping with swagger.<br/>
"Starting out with a real heartbreaker," jested Ennard. "How're you tonight?"<br/>
"Oh, fine," said Toy Chica, sitting down. "How's your day going?"<br/>
"Fine. I'm just a little nervous over this whole speed-dating thing."<br/>
"Me too, honestly."<br/>
And so the two continued to talk for around two minutes. The timer on the other table went off, and Marionette shut it off.<br/>
"So, how was it?" asked Balloon Boy.<br/>
"She's a strong contender," said Ennard.<br/>
"What do you say, Toy Chica?" asked Marionette.<br/>
"Uhm... I just didn't feel any sort of spark. I was hoping to feel it soon, but it just never occurred.<br/>
"Oh," said Ennard, a little defeated. "Well, I won't date you if you're not comfortable with it."<br/>
"Well that's nice of you to say. I know a lot of men would've pressured me into forcing a relationship with them."<br/>
"Trust me, my mom raised a gentleman. My dad... not so much."<br/>
Everyone in the room chuckled a little.<br/>
The next to step out was Phantom Puppet, who glided into the seat opposite to Ennard.<br/>
"How're you doing?" asked Ennard.<br/>
"Fine, thank you," said Phantom Puppet. "I'm actually a little hungry right now."<br/>
"Well, I could go get you something."<br/>
"I'd rather spend all our two minutes at the table, but thank you for the offer."<br/>
"You're welcome."<br/>
The two minutes ran out, and Ennard spoke what he thought. "She seems like someone I could get along pretty well with."<br/>
"Do you want her stealing all your food during your dates, though?" jokingly asked Balloon Boy. But Ennard didn't know he was joking.<br/>
"Fair, fair."<br/>
"Wait, wait-"<br/>
Phantom Puppet voiced her opinion. "I'm sur you're a catch, but I'm not interested in a serious relationship yet, really. I only joined the list to help Marionette and BB."<br/>
"Oh," said Ennard. "Well, that's alright. I guess."<br/>
"Maybe some other time," said Phantom Puppet, getting up.<br/>
"Next!" shouted Balloon Boy. Scrap Baby wheeled out into the room, singing to herself and brandishing her claw. Scrap Baby did look awful familiar to Circus Baby, but she looked much more gothic and radical, so Ennard could look past that.<br/>
"How are you today?" asked Ennard, watching as she sat into her chair.<br/>
"Fine," she answered. "Just a little bored, honestly."<br/>
"Well, what could I do to make you not bored?"<br/>
"What's on your mind?"<br/>
Ennard and Scrap Baby had a grandiose time despite the slow start, and were a little sad that the timer had to go off. "How was it?" asked Marionette.<br/>
"She's pretty hot," said Ennard, "And interesting, too. Strong, strong contender."<br/>
"Why, thank you," said Scrap Baby, giving Ennard a kiss on his faceplate. She was spending a while kissing him, though. And she eventually scooted up to his mouth before Ennard shook her off.<br/>
"Alright, alright, that's enough," said Ennard. Scrap Baby, sing-song, rolled out of the room.<br/>
"She's after your body isn't she?" asked Balloon Boy.<br/>
"Now now BB," said Ennard. "Let's give her the benefit of the doubt."<br/>
"You are built pretty well," said Marionette. "And naked 24/7."<br/>
"So what? Freddy only wears a small top hat and bow tie. I cannot think of anything kinkier than that."<br/>
"But he's got skin and you don't. You just look more bare than everyone."<br/>
"Let's... just move on, alright?"<br/>
"Fine. Next!"<br/>
Lolbit came out next. She meandered to the table and sat down.<br/>
"How's it going?" asked Ennard.<br/>
"A little tired, really," said Lolbit.<br/>
"I feel you. I can barely get out of bed some days."<br/>
"Wouldn't that make you depressed?"<br/>
"..."<br/>
"Whoops."<br/>
And that slip-up made the rest of the date awkward. As soon as the timer went off, Lolbit got out of her seat and left the room fast as possible.<br/>
"Damn," said Marionette. "Crazy."<br/>
"Next!" called Balloon Boy.<br/>
JJ stepped into the room.<br/>
"... Y'know what?" said Ennard. "I don't think I could be comfortable dating a child. Like, a literal child. Can we skip this one?"<br/>
"Sure," said JJ, turning on her heel and going back out the door.<br/>
"So," said Marionette, dropping the list of contenders onto the table. "Looks like it didn't work."<br/>
"I guess it's cause I'm the only single one here who made it to adulthood," said Ennard, slumping back into his seat. "Looks like I'll be single... forever."<br/>
"Aw, don't worry," said Marionette, her and Balloon Boy going to comfort him as he put his hands to his face.<br/>
"Let it all out big guy," said Balloon Boy. Ennard began to weep and sniffle a little. Then it reached a more moderate pace.<br/>
"Sorry Michael."<br/>
"It's fine, Emily. It's not your fault."<br/>
And so Ennard continued his single life. Skulking through the vents, repairing his friends and their machinery, and biting his own father in the head.<br/>
"I'm real proud of you, Michael," said Afton, as he was dragged along the floor by his son.<br/>
"...Thanks, Dad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Minireenas and Bidybabs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking care of the small Sister Location attractions feel like herding cats.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Already found one."<br/>Afton was flipping through his cameras, searching the building for the missing Minireenas and Bidybabs. He was lucky enough to find one of the former on his first camera. In fact, it was all he could see with it. The small dancer was spread eagle and covering the camera lense.<br/>"Can someone go get it?"<br/>Nightmare Chica soon got to it, picked her off the camera and returned to the security room. It wasn't very resistant to her, realizing it was caught, and running away from something so big was likely a bad idea. She sat on the table, patiently waiting for her siblings to also be caught.<br/>"There's one," said Lolbit, standing next to Afton. "Seven more to go."<br/>Afton looked to his left and found Nightmare Freddy standing next to him. However, there were two of his Freddles inside him and another figure. It was moving too fast for Afton to properly make it out.<br/>"Hey Nightmare Freddy?" asked Afton. "There might be something in there."<br/>"All three of my Freddles are present, Afton," said Nightmare Freddy. Out stuck two small heads and another head hidden behind a Freddy mask from the prize corner.<br/>"Oh no you don't," said Afton, yanking it off. As he suspected, it was one of the missing Bidybabs. "Get on the table with your sister, would you?"<br/>Hopping onto Afton's hand and getting ferried to the table Afton was talking about, he reunited with his sister.<br/>"Now only six are missing," said Afton.<br/>A commotion could be heard from the duct hanging from the middle of the office ceiling.<br/>"What's going on up there?" Afton shouted.<br/>"Don't ask me," said Nedd Bear, poking his head out of it. "I'm too sleepy to figure out."<br/>Afton looked at the spring keeping his hat on his head, and saw there was something clinging onto it. But before Afton could ask about it, Nedd Bear went back up the duct.<br/>"Hey Nedd!" Afton shouted. His call was only met with snoring.<br/>"Nedd!"<br/>Still nothing.<br/>"Why aren't you leaving him alone?" asked Nightmare Chica. "He just needs a nap."<br/>"Something was under his hat."<br/>"I didn't see anything," said Nightmare Freddy.<br/>"Someone get Mangle."<br/>Mangle was eventually found. Crawling along the floor, she got into the security room and looked to Afton for orders. However, Afton instead whispered instructions into Nightmare Chica's ear, and she looked like she understood him perfectly. Mangle was a little confused, until Nightmare Chica advanced to her, grabbed her by the foot and slung her up the duct. She made a 'donk' sound as she ricocheted on the duct ceiling and landed by the entrance. Where she found Nedd Bear, catching some z's. And there was something under his hat, like Afton insisted.<br/>Nightmare Chica pulled Mangle out of the duct, and carefully held in her mouth was a Minireena. She was a little upset, but wasn't resisting, and got onto the table with her brother and sister.<br/>Soon there was a knock on the door. Well, the door frame. It was Phantom Chica, gently holding a Bidybab in her right hand.<br/>"Where was he?" asked Afton, taking it from her and putting it on the table.<br/>"At the arcade," she answered. "Where I was. Duh."<br/>"Right. Thanks."<br/>She signed off, going back to the arcade like nothing happened.<br/>"Some of them might be at the prize corner," Nightmare Chica suggested. Afton flipped the cameras to it and found only Helpy playing on the desk. However, there were an awful lot of toys out, as if someone else was playing with him and left in a hurry.<br/>"I've never thought Helpy was a messy one," said Nightmare Freddy.<br/>"Because he isn't," said Afton, gesturing to something on the shelf. It was a Minireena, pretending to be a toy. "That's a pretty crummy hiding spot."<br/>"It only would've worked if she were among more Minireenas," said Nightmare Freddy. "I've been playing too much Help Wanted."<br/>"Whatever," said Afton. "Just go get her, would you?"<br/>As soon as he walked out, there was a ruckus made in the vent. Afton and Nightmare Chica looked into it, and found nothing, so Afton turned the vent monitor on. Ennard was somewhere in there, and he was sharing his spot with one of the Bidybabs. He was putting up a fight to stop sharing with it, though. Clamoring and crawling to the office entrance, Ennard finally poked his faceplate out and violently tossed it out. Afton quickly climbed over the table and made a dive to catch it. He landed in his hands, but Afton wasn't as lucky and fell onto the floor, face-first.<br/>"Ow," he said, voice muffled by the floor.<br/>"Ten points," jokingly said Nightmare Chica before helping him back up.<br/>By now Nightmare Freddy had returned to the office, the Minireena crawling around his giant chest cavity. He picked it out delicately and put her on the table with her five siblings.<br/>"Where did the other Bidybab come from?" he asked.<br/>"Ennard yeeted him out of the vent," answered Nightmare Chica. "Which explains Afton's bloody nose."<br/>"No, it doesn't."<br/>"Anyway," said Afton, "There's only two guys left. And I think I know how to lure one in here."<br/>He pulled up the remote he used to deter Scrap Baby and pressed the shock button. No one came. He pressed again. No-one. One more time, and the Electrobab poked his head out from the door.<br/>"Want some?" Afton asked him. He giddily made his way onto the table, and once he was well situated Afton pressed the button a few times, the Electrobab greedily eating up the power.<br/>"So where is the last Minireena?" asked Afton.<br/>"Wait a minute," said Nightmare Chica. "Why are we corralling all these guys up in the first place?"<br/>Afton began to answer before he realized he had no answer to answer with.<br/>"I guess we really don't need to," said Nightmare Freddy.<br/>"Man," said Afton. "I really need a hobby."<br/>The Bidybabs, Minireenas and Electrobab were dismissed, and they all hopped off the table and walked along the floor. They were off to screw around more.<br/>Fifteen minutes later Afton was at a table in the dining room when a Minireena climbed up to the top. Once she reached it, she began to greedily eat at a slice of his pizza.<br/>"Now you show up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Bonnet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A level head on a small body is a horrible combination.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's a horrible idea."<br/>Bonnet was in place of Bon-Bon, on Funtime Freddy's left hand. She was letting Bon-Bon himself catch a break, and he was who-knows-where as of right now. Bonnet was taking over, and she fit as well on Funtime Freddy's hand as well as Bon-Bon does. Her blunter, smarter personality was contrary to Bon-Bon's reluctance and compliance to Funtime Freddy's shenaniganry.<br/>And if you're wondering what she's talking about, Funtime Freddy was dumping an entire bottle of hot sauce into a glass of ice. He was obviously intending to drink it all through a straw.<br/>"Aw, don't worry," said Funtime Freddy. "I do stuff like this all the time!"<br/>"I don't think you've ever drank straight hot sauce through a straw."<br/>"I've done stupid things before."<br/>"Does it always work out?"<br/>Funtime Freddy was growing impatient, and he decided it was time he drank from his cup by now. He picked up the cup with his free hand, put the straw in his mouth and took a big drink.<br/>The next thing that happened was a blur, but the next next thing was not so obscured; he was in the supply closet, his mouth a little on fire, Ennard cursing like a sailor and Bonnet looking him in his eyes, arms crossed.<br/>"What happened?" asked Funtime Freddy.<br/>"What do you think?" asked Bonnet.<br/>"Fair."<br/>"What were you thinking?" asked Ennard. "Don't answer that, you never think anyway."<br/>"That's right!" said Funtime Freddy.<br/>Ennard sighed to himself before opening Funtime Freddy's mouth and puking molten metal into his mouth. All of a sudden Funtime Freddy's mouth wasn't on fire anymore.<br/>"Well, at least take me out to dinner first!" he jested.<br/>Ennard rolled all the eyes on his body. It was a little surreal, but also symbolized how finished he was Funtime Freddy's idiocy.<br/>"Just don't screw up again and I won't break all your fingers. And yes, I count thumbs."<br/>"Hehehe, alright, alright."<br/>The door knocked, and it opened, letting someone small and blue lean in.<br/>"Hey Bonnet, thanks for covering for me."<br/>"No problem," she said, hopping off his hand. "Actually, it's a bit of a problem, but that's par for the course with this hollowhead."<br/>"Hey!" protested Funtime Freddy, opening his face. "As you can see there's a lot of stuff in my head, thank you very much."<br/>Bon-Bon was the only one who laughed, making his way back onto his rightful place on Funtime Freddy's arm.<br/>Bonnet, finally free from the ursine tyrant, found herself in the kitchen. She was conversing with Jack-O Chica and Jack-O Bonnie, who saw how FUntime Freddy melted down.<br/>"What a wimp," commented Jack-O Chica. "I could down a quart of hot sauce right here, right now and wouldn't flinch."<br/>"I'd rather you not," said Bonnet. "That would need a lot of napkins."<br/>Jack-O Chica and Jack-O Bonnie laughed. Bonnet had no idea what was so funny.<br/>"What's so funny?"<br/>"What you just said," said Jack-O Bonnie. "That was a joke, right?"<br/>"No."<br/>"Well, it sounded like one," said Jack-O Chica. "That's why we laughed. But yeah, I guess it would require a lot of napkins."<br/>Bonnet grabbed a pancake from a plate with her two small hands and took a big bite out of it. Well, comparatively big; it was around twice as big as a quarter.<br/>"Need help?" asked Jack-O Bonnie, grabbing a fork and knife. Bonnet nodded her head up and down, not wanting to speak as she was chewing as of right now. Jack-O Bonnie cut the pancake into smaller pieces, but took the first cut piece for himself. 'Tax' he called it.<br/>"This is taxation without representation," joked Bonnet.<br/>"I am doing what you want me to do, so I am representing you," said Jack-O Bonnie.<br/>"Fair." And Bonnet took another piece.<br/>Later she was in the security office, watching the monitor. Afton was flipping through the cameras, and he soon found Toy Freddy and Phantom Chica versing one another for a second time.<br/>"As long as Afton doesn't mess with us again," said Toy Freddy, "We can have a fair fight."<br/>"Alright, sounds like a plan."<br/>Afton got a flash in his eyes and began doing what he did best; screwing around. He was about to click for the first time, but Bonnet hopped in front of the monitor before he could.<br/>"Are you sure you wanna do that?" she asked. "Remember what happened last time?"<br/>"Ah, I just close the doors."<br/>"That doesn't stop him, though..."<br/>Afton didn't listen to her, and booped her nose, making her retreat. And as soon as he won, Toy Freddy looked at the camera and found it was on.<br/>"NOT AGAIN!"<br/>Afton laughed to himself, but not before shutting every way into the room. He heard Toy Freddy pound on the door, and he was furious. But as soon as he put down the monitor, Phantom Freddy jumped him.<br/>"EEEEEEEEEERGH!"<br/>Afton fell back in his chair, and both the doors opened. Toy Freddy zoomed into the room and jumped Afton immediately.<br/>"AAAAAAYAAAAAARGH!"<br/>Afton felt his insides mush as Toy Freddy punched him in his stomach hard as he could, multiple times. And he fell onto the floor, his bones broken and organs ruptured, dragged to the suit he was always stuffed in.<br/>An hour later, Bonnet was in the body positivity meeting with Chica, and she held her hands to her eyes in embarrassment.<br/>"No one takes me seriously because of how short I am," she sobbed to herself. Chica, who had a platter of vanilla cupcakes, passed her one. Bonnet shoved her face into it, gobbling up facefuls of frosting.<br/>By the time she was done, Nightmare Mangle had passed her two napkins. She grabbed one and wiped her face with it.<br/>"Don't worry," said Chica. "I don't think it's your size people use to dismiss you."<br/>Bonnet looked up from her napkin. "You really think so?"<br/>"Yes! Everyone here is pretty laid-back, and we prefer some joking in place of logic and reason."<br/>"So what you're saying is I'm a bitch?"<br/>"Not exactly, but if that's how you want to interpret it..."<br/>Bonnet stopped crying, regaining confidence. "Yeah. That's all it is. I'm a bitch. I can deal with that much better than my size."<br/>Chica and Nightmare Mangle looked at one another and shrugged. As long as she was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Lolbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So maybe World was a bad game...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deedee and Old Man Consequences were both on a computer goofing off. Deedee made the mistake of looking up her name.<br/>"My God," said Old Man Consequences. "You don't have tits, right?"<br/>Deedee was completely flabbergasted. And a little tickled. And very discomforted. No, she didn't have tits. At least that big.<br/>"It's so strange," she finally said. "Those wouldn't be very cost effective anyway. Wait, people think this is hot?"<br/>"And this," said OMC, finding an inflation picture of her. "Yeesh... sorry, Deedee."<br/>By now Deedee was completely discomforted. She wasn't like that, and people saying otherwise were just insulting her.<br/>"What are you two up to?" asked Lolbit, entering the room.<br/>"Looking up our names," said OMC. "All I got was a few good pieces of fanart, but it looks like Deedee got the short end of the stick."<br/>"Hah! That's nothing compared to me," said Lolbit. She got to the computer and typed in her own name, and the results were very, very... unethical. Didn't these guys know she had feelings?<br/>"I don't think so," answered OMC when Deedee asked that question. "We're only supposed to be video games characters."<br/>"That's gross," said Deedee, finding repulsive image after repulsive image. Then she noticed something off about some of the pictures besides her fetishization. "Why are people drawing you with a hook?"<br/>"I was designed as a copy of Funtime Foxy. In fact, the people in the factory didn't even mean to make me, they just got my colors confused and no one noticed until I got to the storage facility. Because I was a bit of a mistake, the sister location didn't bother copyrighting me, like how they did with Baby, Ballora, the Bidybabs and everyone else. So I could be put in World, while everyone else had to stay behind. And even then it was a risky thing to do, so they put on my hook to throw people off."<br/>"That reminds me," said OMC. "Why was World such a bad game? It's much easier-going than Help Wanted."<br/>"Well," said Lolbit. "Why don't we try downloading it and playing it?"<br/>Deedee got it downloaded, and it started innocently enough. Well, they did try their best to go into with as little bias against it as possible, if anything a little for it; after all, all three of them appeared in here. The art style was pretty cute, and the battle system went smoothly enough. But they soon saw the issues people had when they looked at the roster; there were an awful lot of characters in there, and around a third of them they've never heard of before. Who on Earth wanted to fight gearrats with paper plate wall decor and a coffee machine?<br/>"Seems like grasping at straws," said Deedee.<br/>"How did these guys know about Shadow Freddy or Shadow Bonnie?" asked Lolbit. "Just... too much. Too many characters."<br/>They soon found another issue; the map was awful linear. And not just walking from one boss to another in a set order with little to do in between; the only time there was a two by two space was in the hub and everywhere else was a maze with little to no dead ends. Except the glitching, which was a maze with too many dead ends.<br/>"No creativity either," said OMC. "Well, better than I could've done."<br/>"You don't try to put something out there you know people will hate," said Lolbit. "It's OK to be bad at something as long as you admit you're bad at it."<br/>"Good point."<br/>"I finally found Nightmare!" exclaimed Deedee, who was playing at the moment.<br/>"That took long enough," said Lolbit. "Let's recruit him!"<br/>Deedee did successfully, and she found that he was rather powerful. But his moveset did look awful familiar. After enough searching, all three figured out why.<br/>"Only one move better than Nightmare Fredbear?!" said Deedee. "I was scammed!"<br/>"Damn that sucks," said Old Man Consequences. "*Sigh*..."<br/>"Well, we've spent so much time looking for him," said Lolbit. "May as well put him on the team."<br/>And the three of them played till Lolbit trumped the final boss. Well, the half-final boss. There was still the Halloween update to go through.<br/>"Sooo spooky," said Lolbit, sarcastically. In reality, it was a cheesy garden of dead thorn brush in the middle of a (thankfully) wide area, where you could take on different character's challenges. As they continued, they found a little easter egg... of sorts.<br/>"You won't get tired of hearing my voice, will you?" asked the Toy Chica on the screen. Deedee was somewhat surprised; did Toy Chica seriously base a catchphrase off her appearance in the game?<br/>"I'll go get her," said Lolbit, leaving the room and letting Deedee keep playing. Once the palette swap returned with the chicken in tow, she was a little surprised.<br/>"I did, in fact, base that off this game," she said, squirming a little in embarrassment.<br/>"You know how crummy the game is?"<br/>"Eh, it's a fun little reference someone could catch if they were nerdy enough. Why not?"<br/>"... You know what, that's fair," said OMC. "We came from here. Who's to say whether or not it's good or bad? We came from it, so we can just say it's bad and move on with our lives."<br/>"I never thought about it that way," said Deedee. "Not my fault I came from this dumpster fire."<br/>"See?" asked Toy Chica. "You two are feeling better already."<br/>Lolbit, OMC and Deedee all felt a little happier than before.<br/>Until an hour later, when Lolbit and Deedee were eating together and they heard Toy Freddy shout "Who put this shitstain on my computer?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Candy Cadet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People are still digging up the Fazbear mascots from their shallow graves for money, and others pay the price. Someone has to accomodate for a new soul down here, too...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, this is bad. This is really really bed."<br/>Golden Freddy was looking at the monitor with Afton, looking at the news. And the first thing they saw was more news about Fazbear Entertainment dicking around. They were selling replicas of icons of the franchise for kids to have, and they costed an arm and a leg, both metaphorically and probably literally.<br/>"OK, I never twitched like that," said Golden Freddy. "And that advertiser looks like such a tool. Wouldn't mind killing him a couple hundred times."<br/>"Can't believe no one learned from the VR incident," said Afton.<br/>"They did learn, they just pretend they didn't. Money-grubbers. Ten seconds until there's reports of people dead."<br/>Ping.<br/>"Called it!"<br/>Seems like the service claimed its first victim, a forty-five year old man who ordered a Circus Baby model.<br/>"...Maybe he deserved it," said Afton, looking at the neckbearded man's photo on the article. Golden Freddy shuddered a little.<br/>"The next targets might not, though."<br/>"Probably. Let's keep an eye on this."<br/>A few hours later the two of them dispersed into the dining room. Circus Baby made a gag audible throughout the entire room.<br/>"I would've reacted like that," she said.<br/>"I don't doubt it," said Afton, holding his head in his hand and drinking from his cup. Nothing without alcohol would help around now.<br/>"What models do they have out by now?" asked Funtime Foxy.<br/>"Uh... there's a few. But they haven't gotten to you yet."<br/>"Darn."<br/>"I'd consider it a blessing. Aren't you like, super fast?"<br/>"And proud of it," boasted the pastel pink fox.<br/>"And produce a slow, painful death?"<br/>"Not that slow... alright, I'm not particularly sure about that."<br/>"*Sigh*"<br/>And Golden Freddy was with a few other people, who were showing their own unique reactions.<br/>"You've gotta be kidding me," said Marionette. "Surely nobody would sink that low."<br/>"Eh," said Rockstar Freddy. "Ennard sunk pretty damn low when he was running that pizzeria."<br/>"How low?" asked Shadow Freddy.<br/>"He often hid it when kids went missing because of the animatronics. You... did see that, right Marionette? From inside Lefty?"<br/>"Yeah... dumbass."<br/>"I mean, money makes the world go 'round," continued Rockstar Freddy. Which was met with three different animatronic's steely stares.<br/>"What? I'm not saying it's a good thing he got all those kids killed."<br/>"It was rather hypocritical."<br/>"No one should run anything without making kids go missing," proclaimed Golden Freddy. "Which brings us back to what we were talking about- what can we do about this new Special Delivery stuff?"<br/>No one had any ideas.<br/>"Damn. Guess we can't do anything."<br/>"Um... excuse me?"<br/>Everyone in the dining room turned and stared. No one had any idea where that came from. Until there was a knock at the door. Which threw everyone into a bit of a panic. The smaller ones took flight, while the more menacing ones took battle stances.<br/>"Who's there?" Nightmare Fredbear finally asked.<br/>"Um... Derek? I'm sorry, I just... don't remember much. Mangle just... got to me and... *sniff*..."<br/>By now everyone was calming down. While most child's voices were a bad sign when it came to the franchise, whoever this belonged to likely meant no harm.<br/>"I'm just... I'm a huge fan of Freddy... I just wanted to play with someone for the last time on my birthday..."<br/>Nightmare Fredbear walked over to the door and rattled the lock.<br/>"My family never had much... my dad was a big fan and... we just wanted to rent one..."<br/>Now everyone was feeling deeply sorry for Derek.<br/>"What can we do?" asked Afton.<br/>"Let him in, I guess," said Golden Freddy.<br/>"Can't," said Nightmare Fredbear. "Can't get the door open. I never could."<br/>"Give us a minute kid," shouted Afton. "Er, Derek."<br/>And a few of them began scrambling around the place, wondering what they could do.<br/>"I guess we need to find something for him to possess," said Afton once he, Golden Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear were in the security room.<br/>All three of them looked at Candy Cadet.<br/>"Oh, no," said Golden Freddy. "No way."<br/>"Who else do we have?" asked Afton. "The frickin' paper plate decor?"<br/>"Ugh, fine. Better than that lemonade clown bastard."<br/>And after enough fiddling around, the three of them finally got Derek into Candy Cadet. And he seemed to be able to figure out what was going on. Well, not before Nightmare Fredbear scared the life out of him and he fell on his ass.<br/>"Agh crap!" said Candy Cadet in his classic monotonous voice.<br/>"Whoops," said Nightmare Fredbear, offering his hand. "Let me, er...help you up."<br/>Candy Cadet seemed too scared to accept at first, due to Nightmare Fredbear having giant, pointy claws, bloody teeth and soulless eyes. But after enough reassurance he finally got back on his wheels with the help of Nightmare Fredbear.<br/>"Oh my gosh, you are scary," said Candy Cadet.<br/>"Well, you've better get used to it," said Nightmare Fredbear. "There are around twenty others who are scary as me."<br/>"It's gonna be a trip having Candy Cadet wheeling around here," said Golden Freddy. "He used to just stay in the corner and inanimately mind his own business."<br/>"Well, it's someone else you can bother me with Cassidy," said Afton. "Happy now?"<br/>"Not until Fazbear Entertainment goes down," she answered. "I won't sleep well until there aren't anymore bloody mechanical teeth because of those corporate clowns."<br/>"What do you mean?" asked Candy Cadet.<br/>"We'll explain later," said Afton. "For now, how would some pizza sound?"<br/>"Heck yeah! Pizza!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Security Puppet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's tough having separation anxiety.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Security Puppet was right in the corner of the dining room, surveying the room like there was something she needed to oversee. Although there really wasn't anything, save Candy Cadet, who shouldn't be pranked right around now. He needs a warm welcome from every animatronic. Whatever, she merely sat in the corner and watched.<br/>Until someone began switching the cupcakes on a tray. It's more than likely Nightmare was hiding joke cupcakes made by Nightmare Chica in his stomach mouth, and was quickly switching them out when no one else was looking. Security Puppet figured she should say something.<br/>Until Nightmare noticed he was being watched, and threw a cherry-cola cupcake at her. She caught it, and decided to let it slide this time. She took a bite and continued as if nothing were out of order.<br/>"Did he just bribe ye with a fastball cupcake?"<br/>Security Puppet snapped her head to face whoever said that. It was Foxy, looking genuinely impressed.<br/>"You're not gonna-"<br/>"Nay, I'm just impressed."<br/>Security Puppet looked back at the table, and watched as all three victims, Funtime Chica, El Chip and Withered Freddy bit into their cupcakes, and immediately spat them out in shock and disgust.<br/>"Well," said Nightmare, feigning innocence. "This one seems alright." And he continued with his chocolate cupcake.<br/>El Chip merely pinched the bridge of his nose. He was sure Nightmare had something to do with it, but innocent until proven guilty.<br/>"Hehehe," chuckled Foxy. "Poor suckers."<br/>"Want a bite?" asked Security Puppet, passing him her cupcake. He gladly took a bite that around halved what she originally had left. She didn't care, though.<br/>It was around evening when Security Puppet decided to nod off. She crossed her arms, leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep in that position. It never occurred to her she should probably stay up until shifts were called for the night, and she subsequently slept past midnight.<br/>It happened to be a midnight where Golden Freddy didn't sic anyone on Afton, just to screw with him. She unfortunately didn't do any kind of headcount and left Security Puppet to dry in the open.<br/>"Oh no," she said, realizing she was now separate from everyone else. She had severe separation anxiety, which for those who don't know what it is, it's exactly what it sounds like.<br/>She had no one to speak to, and so she carried on silently, searching for someone to find solace in. She started out in the arcade, so she knocked out every room on the list, hoping to find at least maybe Electrobab or Trash and the Gang. But from the kitchen to the prize corner and every room between, she was all alone. All she could think was that she was in danger. She knew fully well she was actually alright, but her stupid mechanical brain couldn't fully process it.<br/>'Wait,' she soon thought to herself. 'Afton's gotta be around here somewhere! I'll hole up with him for the rest of the night.'<br/>Soon Security Puppet was by the security office, peeking in. Afton was sure there, and he had no idea what was going on. Golden Freddy showed him he was going to be all alone tonight, and Deedee never appeared. Maybe Afton missed her or something. Whether or not that was the case, Afton's instincts took over and he shut the door in her face.<br/>"Not today, pissant."<br/>Security Puppet was confused, then insulted. She put her back against the wall, let her legs give out and she was now sitting on the floor, holding her head in her hands. And crying a little. Then a lot.<br/>Afton felt accomplished at first, but then he heard Security Puppet crying through the door. Then he felt a little bit guilty. He never seen Security Puppet crying. And when he checked the cameras, she was right there, in front of the door, bawling her eyes out.<br/>Security Puppet heard the doors go up, and looked up to find Afton looked a little guilty. Relieved, she sprinted into the room and gave Afton a big hug.<br/>"Oh, I'm so happy to not be alone anymore," said Security Puppet. "I'm so happy you're here, Afton."<br/>"You're not gonna kill me, are you?" he asked. "That's usually what happens when someone gets in here with me."<br/>"No, I'll let you live tonight. I'm just happy to be around someone."<br/>"...You're welcome."<br/>And so the two of them spent the night hanging out in the security office. Neither of them had anything to do, so they basically made small talk and twiddled their thumbs.<br/>Finally the both of them heard the glorious alarm, and indeed it was 6 AM. Everyone reappeared in the many rooms. Golden Freddy soon walked into the security office and was a little confused as to why Afton was hanging out with Security Puppet.<br/>"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.<br/>"You left me behind last night," said Security Puppet. "I was scared for my damn life, you know."<br/>"Oh, sorry. I know you have bad separation anxiety... my fault."<br/>"...It's fine. No undoing it. Just don't let it happen again, would you kindly?"<br/>"Of course."<br/>"Well," said Afton, putting his arms around the two of them in a friendly way. Security Puppet was happy to have someone embracing her, while Golden Freddy was unamused, but let it slide this time. "Who wants breakfast?"<br/>"Me me me!" said Security Puppet, all three of them walking into the kitchen.<br/>However, the three of them walked in on a food fight. A full-blown food fight. Drinks, scrambled eggs and pizza were being tossed around the room. It seemed that there were two factions, one with Nightmare and another with Funtime Chica, El Chip and Withered Freddy.<br/>"Maybe I shouldn't have taken that bribe," said Security Puppet.<br/>"Why don't we board ourselves in the security office?" said Afton, he and Golden Freddy retracing their steps at supersonic speeds.<br/>"Good idea!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Trash and the Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're TRASH kid. You're TRASH.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some animatronics were somehow disabled or hindered with their designs. Withered Bonnie had an arm missing, JJ was short, Helpy couldn't talk and what have you. And everyone didn't really care to mention it most of the time. Of course, sometimes it was an elephant in the room and someone would help them overcome it, but most the time there wasn't much to say about everyone's differences.<br/>But Trash and the Gang. Yeah, they were an exception. No one had any idea what they were doing here, or if they even were controlled by a soul like everyone else was. So they kind of just hung around in the corners of rooms, giving blank stares with their permanent marker eyes. But they still moved on occasion by themselves. It was really strange to look into a corner, do something, and look into the corner to find Mr. Can-Do just appeared there.<br/>"Um," said Lefty, who just had that happen to him. "OK then."<br/>"What's up?" asked El Chip, who just entered the room.<br/>"You see that trash can in the corner?"<br/>"You mean Mr. Can-Do?"<br/>"Um. Yeah. I don't think he was there a minute ago."<br/>"Well someone oughta have moved him, obviously. They can't possibly just move on their own."<br/>"Hmm." Lefty was skeptical that was the case; whoever it was had to be pretty quiet. Then again, there were a lot of animatronics who were infamously stealthy, so it's not an impossibility. Still, what he thought was most likely was that they moved on their own.<br/>"Why don't we look over the cam footage with Afton?" suggested El Chip. "Whoever did it must've been caught on camera." After saying that he pointed to the camera in the corner of the ceiling, swiveling on its own.<br/>"Good idea. It's gotta be someone, right?"<br/>After rounding up Afton, they moved to the security office and booted up the cam system. The three of them were able to figure out when Mr. Can-Do was about to appear, and all three of them watched the corner he was going to appear in. And after around three minutes of Lefty looking in the corner for the first time, he appeared. Without the help of anyone.<br/>"Huh?" asked Lefty. "Rewind that, I wasn't looking or something."<br/>And Afton obliged. Rewinding five seconds, Mr. Can-Do was gone from the corner, and after five seconds passed he reappeared in the corner again.<br/>"Slow it down, it has to be someone."<br/>The three of them eventually went frame-by-frame trying to catch whoever moved him there, but each and every time he appeared on his own. There wasn't even anything special about it; no special effects, no movement, the camera didn't even make a single bit of static. In one fraction of a second Mr. Can-Do wasn't there and in the next he was.<br/>"Hate to say I told you so," said El Chip, "But I told you so."<br/>"That makes no sense," said Lefty.<br/>"Hey, we've both seen him, and by some extent every member of Trash and the Gang onstage, and neither of them can do anything. Completely static."<br/>"But if anything that would support my idea that someone else is moving them."<br/>"Eh, sometimes you're right and sometimes you're wrong."<br/>Lefty pinched his nose's bridge. This really made no sense. Someone oughta have an explanation for the erratic oddity that is Trash and the Gang. And probably the best place to start would be the person who bought them in the first place.<br/>After enough trotting and searching, Lefty found Ennard, who was sitting on something Lefty couldn't see with his legs blocking it. "Hey Ennard?" asked Lefty. "What's up with Trash and the Gang?"<br/>"What do you mean?" he answered.<br/>"How can they move on their own?"<br/>"Why would I know?"<br/>"Because you worked with them while you were still alive."<br/>"Oh, right," said the clown. "Er, no, they were pretty much just statues when I put them on the stage. They couldn't sing, talk, move at all, do anything really. The only reason I wasted time with them was because they were cheap."<br/>"So nothing to explain them moving around? At all?"<br/>"Nope."<br/>At this point Ennard stood up and stretched, to reveal he was sitting on #1 Crate this entire time. If he were lying, he wouldn't be treating Trash and the Gang like... well, trash, because otherwise they would have some sort of conscience and dislike being mistreated like that. Lefty walked away dissatisfied. Back to square one. <br/>By now all she could do was ask around Pizzeria Simulator's cast of characters and hope for some explanation. El Chip was probably in the dark; he would've mentioned him seeing them moving if he ever had.<br/>"Sorry," answered Rockstar Bonnie.<br/>"No Can-Do," said Orville. "Heh, see what I did there?"<br/>"Uh-uh," said Candy Cadet. He was still Derek of course, but he also retained the memories of his vessel. As with everyone here.<br/>Helpy could only shake his head.<br/>"Ugh," said Lefty. "It's hopeless at this point. May as well just give up."<br/>Golden Freddy happened to overhear that, and walked over to Lefty. "What's gotcha miffed?" she asked.<br/>"I have no idea why Trash and the Gang just move on their own. No logical explanation works save they just move on there own."<br/>"Oh. I do it."<br/>Lefty couldn't believe his robotic ears. Golden Freddy was doing it this entire time?<br/>"Yeah, I felt a little sorry for them just being stationary props on Earth. So I brought them down here with us all."<br/>"Wait, are they somewhat sentient?"<br/>"Nope, not a smidge."<br/>"Well, prove it to me. Make, I dunno... Pan Stan appear in that corner."<br/>And the next blink of an eye he was there. No flashy effects, no sound at all, just... he was there now.<br/>Lefty threw his hands up, turned his back to Golden Freddy and walked in the other direction. He hadn't the energy to deal with this today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Helpy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby. Does not even know ABC's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What sick game is this?"<br/>Afton was asking that to Golden Freddy, who showed him the roster for the night, consisting of only Helpy cranked up to twenty. She had no intention of killing him tonight but instead something much worse.<br/>"My ears are gonna be shot!"<br/>"Then git gud."<br/>"Well, can't change your mind, I guess. Alright, let's get this over with."<br/>As soon as Afton sat down, Helpy was standing atop his monitor. No worries; just tapping his breastplate made him buzz off.<br/>But without much else to do, Afton flipped the monitor on to pass the time, changing the cameras for no reason in particular. It was the only thing to do, really. It really was boring.<br/>Until Helpy flipped the monitor down and made his airhorn sounds. Afton jumped back, rolling his chair backwards and slamming it into the wall behind him. It took a lot of leaning to prevent him from falling over.<br/>But as soon as he rightened himself, Helpy jumped at him again, making more air horn sounds. Afton this time fell out of his seat, and got in a fetal position on the floor, trying to cover his ears. He was already on the brink of tears.<br/>"Fine, I'll let you have your way. Keep blowing your invisible airhorns. See if I care."<br/>Afton truly did care, and Helpy saw that easily. So he kept honking and blaring around Afton, laying there, wordlessly admitting defeat.<br/>"Damn you Cassidy."<br/>It felt and sounded like an eon but six hours passed and instead of the annoying blare of Helpy's jumpscare, the alarm played its soothing, comforting tune, signaling Afton he could finally get up off the floor and not be startled back down onto it.<br/>"It's... over," Afton said. "Damn Funtime Freddy ripoff finally stopped."<br/>"Ah, Afton!" said Golden Freddy, sitting on the floor in her deactivated pose. "How was it?"<br/>"You know very well how it was. Please don't ever do that again."<br/>"Eh, can't promise I won't ever do that again. We have infinite nights together now. But I think I'm due for some bloodshed again."<br/>"Thank Christ."<br/>"No hard feelings?"<br/>Remembering Bonnie's rules on his first day shift down here, he agreed. "Yeah... no hard feelings."<br/>"Great!" and she got up and walked out like nothing happened, Afton following behind.<br/>"There's the little troublemaker!" Afton heard Molten Freddy say to Helpy, giving him a noogie of some sort. "How was it? Did you have fun?"<br/>Helpy nodded his head.<br/>"Aw, that's great to hear!"<br/>So the two of them split to do something. There weren't many options, but the ball pit happened to be open.<br/>"Wanna go play in there?" asked Molten Freddy, pointing to it. Helpy nodded.<br/>"Alright, get on my hand!"<br/>Molten Freddy lowered his hand, letting Helpy climb onto it. He raised the tiny bear upwards, putting him at a vantage point letting him jump into it.<br/>"Go for it!"<br/>Helpy did so, and leaped off his hand, falling with the greatest of glee. But he was evidently a bit too short, and instead of landing on the cushioning plastic balls he hit the floor on his back. He made a gruesome cracking sound effect on contact. Molten Freddy's jaw dropped accordingly.<br/>"Holy shit, he's dead!"<br/>Of course everyone down here was technically immortal, but that didn't cross Molten Freddy's mind. Until Helpy leaned his head up and showed a wide smile, and waving his hand side to side.<br/>"Oh thank goodness you're alright," said Molten Freddy, picking him off the floor. "You should probably get some rest."<br/>But Helpy shook his head side to side.<br/>"Huh? You wanna try again?"<br/>Helpy nodded up and down to that.<br/>"Alright then."<br/>So Molten Freddy resumed his diving board pose, and Helpy jumped off again, this time landing in the ball pit. He frolicked for a while before requesting to jump again, and jumped three more times into the ball pit before growing bored.<br/>"Had fun?" Molten Freddy asked. Helpy nodded his head.<br/>A few hours later Helpy was sitting on top of a table, lost in thought. He looked to his left, then his right, and finding nothing out of place he continued spacing out. But Ennard turned up a while later, holding something in his hands.<br/>"Hey," said Ennard, putting a small pair of reading glasses on Helpy. "These reminded me of you."<br/>Helpy fiddled with them for a while before becoming unsatisfied and tossing them aside.<br/>"What was that for?"<br/>Helpy crossed his arms and turned the other way.<br/>"Are you mad at me?"<br/>Helpy continued giving him the silent treatment. Which was easy when you're mute.<br/>"Look, I'm sorry I did all that back at the pizzeria. I should've been more careful with the kids."<br/>Helpy didn't respond.<br/>"I just needed to get everyone together. I could've been more considerate of all those kids we killed together- er, I killed, indirectly- and I'm sorry you had to deal with all those lawsuits. But we really, really needed a world without my father and those dead kids. And my sister, I guess."<br/>Helpy still didn't turn around.<br/>"Maybe that little gift was too much for you... I'll leave you alone."<br/>Ennard turned around, and walked away to join Molten Freddy at a table with El Chip.<br/>"Helpy's mad at me," he admitted.<br/>"He'll get over it," said Molten Freddy.<br/>"Yeah, but the thing is... I killed all those kids when I was running my own pizzeria. I'm not much better than my father."<br/>"Aw, don't say that," said El Chip. "You couldn't have killed that many."<br/>"I think I got ten with all my impulse purchases. It was a bad move on my part getting so many animatronics and not making everything safe before. It was so ballsy of me."<br/>"Look, it was for the greater good," said El Chip, in the most sincere way he could. "And it's not bad to want a greater amount of good in the world."<br/>"Thanks Chip. Those are good words to live by."<br/>"And if it's any comfort, I had a damn good time before I was killed."<br/>Ennard turned back to Helpy, who was leaving the room with Plushtrap.<br/>"Thanks, I guess. No hard feelings?" he said extending his hand.<br/>"Yeah," said EL Chip, shaking it. "No hard feelings."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Happy Frog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even though I've reached the final game, I've still got fifteen chapters left. This is rigged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the animatronics, who would you guess needs the most repairs? Perhaps the withered ones, being so fragile already. No, not them; the materials that make them up are already sturdy enough to last five or so years without repair, so they're surprisingly durable. Not the phantoms, they're pretty much invincible. And not the scrapped ones either, despite already being in such disrepair, because they're basically meant to stay like that. None of them mind much, though.<br/>It's in fact the Mediocre Melodies. Being made of cheap material and still supposed to act as much as, say, the originals, it's a lot for their bodies to deal with. So it surprises no one when Nedd Bear's head falls off, Pigpatch's eyes go out, or Orville's flower comes loose. Or, like right now, when Happy Frog's bobber falls off.<br/>Waiting behind JJ and Foxy, Happy Frog was goofing of with her antenna, or bobber, or whatever it was. She had looked up all sorts of frogs, and couldn't find any frog species with bobbers or antennae or anything that resembles the doodad atop her head. Still, she preferred it to be firmly attached to her body, like everything else, and was coming to the only animatronic down here who could do repairs; Ennard. Poor Ennard was always so busy fixing stuff.<br/>"At least now I have all the materials I need," he muttered to himself, before hurling up molten plastic, patching the crack in JJ's hat.<br/>"Thanks Ennard!" she said before turning and leaving the room.<br/>"Don't mention it. Who's next?"<br/>Foxy raised his hook, but Ennard looked behind him and saw Happy Frog, with her broken bobber. "Think you can let her go first, Foxy?" Ennard asked. "She's always broken."<br/>"Ay, fair request," said Foxy, sitting back down.<br/>"Aw, thanks Ennard," said Happy Frog, sitting down.<br/>"Don't mention it."<br/>A few minutes later Happy Frog had her bobber reattached, and she met up with Freddy and Plushtrap, all three of them looking for something to do. So they decided to stack cups together, and talked while they were doing so.<br/>"How often do you break?" asked Happy Frog.<br/>"Which one of us were you asking?" Plushtrap asked.<br/>"Both of you."<br/>"Er, once every two, three weeks," said Freddy, placing the first cup. "I'm not built to walk around much, despite all the walking I do, but I manage. Get myself hurt sometimes too, like when Nightmare Balloon Boy once tried to pop a balloon by throwing one of his teeth at it, missed and got me right in the chest."<br/>"Ouch," said Plushtrap, placing another cup next to Freddy's. "I myself am pretty durable, me being built to be a toy and all. It'd be pretty stupid to build me out of something fragile."<br/>"How often do you break?" Freddy asked Happy Frog. "If you're comfortable disclosing."<br/>"Once every three, four days," said Happy Frog, putting a cup atop the first two.<br/>"Yikes," said Plushtrap. "I would hate that."<br/>"Sorry," said Freddy, before putting a fourth cup next to the small pyramid.<br/>"Don't be," said Happy Frog, carefully placing a fifth atop the fourth and second cups. "It's not your fault."<br/>"Know why you break so much?" Plushtrap asked.<br/>"I'm built pretty cheap. I was a knockoff, after all, and knockoffs are usually made of cheaper materials. I think there's lead in my paint."<br/>"Lead?" asked Plushtrap. "And they let little kids play with you?"<br/>"Yeah, injuries we're too uncommon back at my pizzeria. People were often hospitalized from falling through the floor, sometimes broken bones, kids falling out of the ball pit... which was only a cardboard box... it was a mess."<br/>"Yeesh," said Freddy. "That's frightening."<br/>"But I'll live with it," said Happy Frog. "All the Melodies have. One time Mr. Hippo's head fell off during the middle of a performance, and he was up and running the next day. Duct tape is a godsend."<br/>"Duct tape?" asked Freddy.<br/>"Guess you're kind of a celebrity," said Happy Frog. "You got better treatment, more repairs, the like. You're not used to being subjugated to poor working conditions."<br/>"Did this just devolve into a conversation about worker's rights?" asked Plushtrap.<br/>"Workers don't get many rights," said Freddy. "Especially wherever Happy Frog came from. Lead paint... I couldn't work with that."<br/>"Maybe we should help," said Happy Frog.<br/>"How could we?" asked Plushtrap, who by now needed to stand on Freddy's extended hand to place the twenty-sixth cup.<br/>Happy Frog gestured to the closet Foxy just walked out of. Freddy and Plushtrap figured out what she meant.<br/>Ennard was now taking a nap, all the eyes around his body shut, when something grabbed him by the shoulders and lightly shook him. He muttered to himself, cussing out Molten Freddy in his sleep, before blinking his eyes open.<br/>And before him was a cup of soda, a pile of fries and a piping hot hamburger.<br/>"Aw, thanks you three," said Ennard, grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite.<br/>"No problem," said Happy Frog.<br/>"What made you three do this for me?"<br/>"You just do so much for us," answered Plushtrap.<br/>"Well, it's nice to be appreciated. But it's really my pleasure. I've fixed a lot of robots when I was alive, at my own pizzeria and the sister location. I've gotten good at it."<br/>"Which is even more reason to give you some food," said Freddy. "Thanks for always fixing us, Ennard."<br/>"You're welcome. If you ever need anything, just tell me."<br/>"We will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Mr. Hippo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not a lot of people enjoy his stories, but they really are diamonds in the rough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I was at this park, y'see, like a lot of my stories begin, and I'm sitting next to Pigpatch. Now I don't know a lot about Pigpatch since I don't hang out with him a lot, see, cause he seemed so different from everyone in the group. I guess everyone in the group is a little different, we're a mixed bag of a band, and that doesn't help us sound any good to the kids listening. But I'm getting off track. Where was I? Ah, yes, so me and Pigpatch were sitting in the park.<br/>"Now, the both of us came here in Pigpatch's truck. Now this truck was pretty stereotypical for country trucks. I'm talking completely red pickup, yellowed pair of headlights, wooden barriers around the trunk... y'know, I really hate unpainted wood. It gives me horrible splinters that get really deep in my hand. Happy Frog once told me honey helps get them out, putting some on the wound and bandaging it up, but I've never tried it. Maybe I should. I mean, I won't purposely give myself a splinter to test it out, because what if it doesn't work? I mean, the next time I get one by mistake.<br/>"Ah, darn, where was I? Ah, yes, Pigpatch's truck. Now, it was also not very eco-friendly, and you could smell it. I mean, really, really smell it. I was in the passenger seat, which is very far from the exhaust, and I could smell it all the way from there. I thought it was some roadkill or another vehicle on the way there, but when I asked Pigpatch about it he told me it always smelled like this, and he couldn't find a problem with it. Now, certain smokes smell good, like oak fires, or tobacco... I don't smoke myself, but I'll occasionally pass people who are smoking, and I smell some, and it's pretty nice. Wish they could make it into a candle. But I guess that's what cigarettes are in a sense, tobacco-scented candles you put in your mouth.<br/>"Anyway, I asked Pigpatch why his car smelled so bad, and he said he had no idea save it had to do with the exhaust. I asked him if it could've been smoke coming from broken wires, but he reassured me it was the gas. And I asked him why he didn't get a new car if this one always smelled so bad, and he told me he didn't have a lot of money, and that he was rather attached to the truck already, how great it was for his farmwork and such. Which checked out. I mean, it was a little rusty and scratched as well, meaning it was likely a little old and used. No offense to him, of course.<br/>"So back to us at the park. I open the picnic basket I brought with me, and out of it I pulled some sandwiches. I made myself some baloney and cheese sandwiches, which I guess looking back was a little mean, since Pigpatch is a pig, and baloney is a type of pork. Sheesh, now I feel like a real jerk. But either way he didn't seem to notice what was in my sandwich anyway, he was pretty surprised I brought anything at all, it seems. He asked 'Why did you bring food?' And that was a silly question to me, because when I asked him if we could spend some time at the park together, I thought food would be a prerequisite. I just love picnics, you know. So I explained to him I packed some lunch for us to have while talking, and he just said 'O...K?' I asked him if he wanted any, and he said he wasn't hungry, but I persisted and kept asking him until he bent and took a turkey sandwich. And he ate that thing up, I'll tell you. One minute it was in his hand and the next all that was left were some crumbs on the grass.<br/>"So you can imagine my surprise when I asked if he would like another, since I brought a whole basket of snacks and sandwiches, and he still denied anymore food. So I at least offered him a canteen of coffee, and he took it, thanking me, and drank it fast as he ate the sandwich. I was honestly impressed. Maybe it's something to do with being in the country all the time, having a strong work ethic and such. And that was the last thing he had for a while.<br/>"So I asked him what he wanted to talk about, and he said for me to wait while he went back to his truck. And when he came back, he had his banjo and offered to sing. I wanted to sing with him, since we are in the same band, and he let me. And for a while that's all we did, made music for all the passers-by to listen to. I think we were there for a half-hour, maybe an hour just singing our tunes. And some of the kids who came to the pizzeria we worked at came up, and they recognized our tunes, and we even got a couple requests from them. Point is I really liked the time we spent singing together.<br/>"So you can imagine my surprise when, when we finally stopped after Pigpatch's fingers start to hurt and I was losing my voice, when he told me he felt a little lonely a lot of the time. And that was why he was sometimes grumpy at work, because he saw everyone else in the Mediocre Melodies getting along and he was just in the back of the room, tuning his banjo. So I told him, I said, he was welcome to come up and talk about anything he wanted to. And the light I saw in his eyes when I said that was so bright, I thought I was staring up in the sky on a clear, starry night.<br/>"So we made some more conversation, he ate much more, poor guy must've been hungry, and when we were about to leave, he picked up his banjo and I picked up my picnic basket, and before I could turn around, he put his right hand on my shoulder and pointed towards the river nearby with his left... or was it his left hand on my shoulder and the other one pointing? I can't remember. Point is, he gave me the creepiest piece of advice while pointing at the river. 'If you sit by the river long enough, you will see the body of your enemy float by.' And then he laughed very creepily. Now, I don't have any enemies as of yet, but I'll keep that advice in mind if I ever make one."<br/>And with that, Mr. Hippo's long story was finished. He stepped offstage to a small round of applause, as Shadow Bonnie, Ennard and Orville really liked his stories. Especially Orville.<br/>"He really likes talking, huh?" asked Ennard to Orville.<br/>"You should hear him when he gets ahold of Afton," responded Orville. "But it's pretty nice to listen to him sometimes."<br/>"Agreed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Pigpatch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An animatronic come to terms with cannibalism. Basically.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a strange day. Pigpatch was doing his thing, tuning his banjo, what he usually did on days like this. But there was about to be something that would upset his day. And here it came, coming in hot, stomping its little feet as it ran to Pigpatch.<br/>
"Are you a cannibal?" The question caused the pig to discontinue strumming his banjo. That came out of left field. <br/>
"I don't think so." <br/>
"Haven't you ate baloney before, though?" <br/>
Pigpatch raised an eyebrow at Balloon Boy, the thing that stomped its feet and was about to ruin his day. <br/>
"That's just... baloney's only... hmm..." It had never crossed Pigpatch's mind about what baloney was made out of. <br/>
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's pigs," said Balloon Boy. <br/>
"..."<br/>
Pigpatch wordlessly got out of his chair and began his trek to Toy Freddy. He needed to borrow his computer for a minute. <br/>
As soon as the door opened, Toy Freddy gave a sigh. Someone wanted to borrow his computer again? "Can it wait?" he asked in his cartoonish voice. "I'm in the middle of a game." Pigpatch ignored him and leaned over his shoulder, scrambling to close the bear's game prematurely. He had a question he needed answered, and where else to find it than the internet? <br/>
Toy Freddy soon realised what was going on when he saw what Pigpatch typed into the search bar. "Oh my God," he said to himself, before pinching the bridge of his nose with his fat, plastic fingers. Which was a little insulting to Pigpatch. He couldn't have been that stupid. <br/>
"Bologna sausage is a combination of cow, chicken, turkey or pork 'odds and ends', " Pigpatch read aloud. "Wait, what? What's an odd? Or an end?"<br/> 
Toy Freddy stifled a snicker at hearing that come out of Pigpatch's mechanical mouth. How had he lived so long without knowing this? He didn't want to offend his pink friend, but that didn't make this situation any less funny. <br/>
Pigpatch slowly walked backwards, step by step, and once he reached the wall he sat down abruptly. Has he been eating pork his whole life? No, not extensively, at least. He stayed from bacon, pork sandwiches and the such. He was sure baloney was the only pork product he's had since he's been down here. <br/>
Well, the animatronic was the only one who worried about eating pork products. The child soul possessing it was a different sort of story. As a kid, he was a big fan of bacon, pepperoni and sausage. Americans can't go a day without a bit of meat. Or, on rare occasions, it's the other way around. Meat consumption is a polarizing topic. Did this mean he'd have to go vegan? No, he felt fine eating other types of meat, like burgers, or cheese. It was only pig meat he was worried about eating. There had to be someone down here who could help him get over this. <br/>
Who down here was a fan of eating themself? Hmm, well, there weren't that many types of animals down here, and even fewer farm animals. The only other farm animals he could think of who were down here were chickens. <br/>
"Jack-O Chica!" <br/>
And out the door he went, leaving Toy Freddy confused, but ultimately happy he had some quiet to himself again.<br/>
And sure enough, there the muscular glutton was, eating a bucket of hot wings. She was ultimately unbothered that she was basically eating her species. <br/>
"Jack-O Chica," said Pigpatch, running up to her, winded. "Thank goodness you're here. I really need some help." <br/>
"Whatcha need?" asked Jack-O Chica in her... wiggly(?) voice. <br/>
"I need some help eating myself." Jack-O Chica was a little puzzled, before she realized what he meant. <br/>
"Oh, you wanna try bacon and stuff. Yeah, I can help!" <br/>
Pigpatch was eventually sat down opposite Jack-O Chica, a plate of bacon before him. <br/>
It was only two feet from his mouth, but he was still giving it a thousand-yard stare. <br/>
"Aw, don't look at it like that," said Jack-O Chica. "It's not green beans." <br/>
"It's still difficult," he said. "It smells great, but it's me." <br/>
"Sure, it's you," said Jack-O Chica. "But it's only half of you.<br/>
Pigpatch knew what she meant, but let her explain herself, too disturbed to care.<br/>
"Tap into the half of you that isn't a pig. Tap into the half that loved eating pepperoni pizza, bacon, maybe some chops sometimes."<br/>
"This isn't helping," said Pigpatch.<br/>
"Well, try closing your eyes and eating it," said Jack-O Chica. "That might help."<br/>
Without any other ideas, he tried what the chicken suggested. His heterochromatic eyes were shut, while his right hand fumbled on the table before it felt the plate, and soon after the bacon. He pretended it was anything else, maybe a fry or slice of pizza. One without any pepperoni.<br/>
But when he bit down, it sure didn't taste like anything except bacon. Which, sure, was amazing, but it was still a little disturbing.<br/>
He could only chew and swallow one bite before opening his eyes and dropping the rest of the piece. "Sorry," he said. "I just can't do it."<br/>
"Hey," said Jack-O Chica, leaning over the table and placing a hand on the pig's shoulder. "I say you can."<br/>
Pigpatch was a little surprised. "Really? You leaned over the table and put a hand on my shoulder, and that's all you have to say?"<br/>
"Sorry," she said, sitting back down. "That was pretty cheesy, huh?"<br/>
"You bet it was. I'll try improving on my own, and I'll update you when I'm done, OK?"<br/>
"Alright."<br/>
...<br/>
Around five days later, and Mr. Hippo was watching as Pigpatch practiced eating pepperoni pizza. And he was doing a great job.<br/>
"I'm sorry Pigpatch," said the purple elder. "I didn't want you to spend so much time and energy forcing yourself to eat pork. I should've never mentioned anything about that baloney sandwich when I told that story."<br/>
"Don't worry about it," said Pigpatch, who seemed to be enjoying himself now. "It's something I should've worked on a while ago. And I think I'm officially over it."
After saying that, a thunderous choir of footsteps could be heard throughout the dining room, and soon Pigpatch felt a big pair of arms wrap around his body, and effortlessly pick him up out of his chair.<br/>
"You did it!" Jack-O Chica cried. "I'm so proud of you!"<br/>
"Aw thanks," said Pigpatch. "Can you put me down now?"<br/>
Pigpatch was roughly dropped back into his chair.<br/>
"I'm really proud of myself now. Thanks for the help, Jack-O Chica."<br/>
"Aw, it's no problem. Wanna split some hot wings?"<br/>
"I'd rather not need a mouth transplant," said Mr. Hippo.<br/>
"Same here," said Pigpatch.<br/>
"You two's loss."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Nedd Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The music from the Mediocre Melodies are just that; mediocre. Nedd Bear feels a little unfulfilled, and wants to become better, but it's not going anywhere.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another great performance from the Mediocre Melodies today. The half-filled audience gave a low round of applause, all the musicians onstage thanking them for it. But there was a specific bear on the stage that seemed a little upset, if anyone would pay him enough attention. But that was unmanageable with five animatronics to divide it amongst. So the bear walked offstage, mumbling to himself a little.<br/>"Another mediocre performance!" said Orville in an ill-fitting happy tone. Three of the other musicians were somewhat proud of themselves, but one of them didn't respond much.<br/>"Nedd? You OK?"<br/>Nedd Bear awoke himself from his trance and sluggishly answered "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."<br/>"You sure?"<br/>The brown vocalist nodded, leaving the orange one to just leave him be. If he didn't want to tell him anything, who was he to pry?<br/>"Let's have a pizza party to celebrate!" suggested Happy Frog.<br/>"Great idea," said Pigpatch, turning to Nedd Bear. "Hey, you coming?"<br/>"Nah, I'm not hungry," said Nedd Bear.<br/>"Suit yourself," said Mr. Hippo. "I'm a little, ah, what's the word..."<br/>"Famished?" asked Orville.<br/>"No, no, I was thinking of something else. But the more I dwell on it, the longer I starve myself. Let's get some food."<br/>And once four of the five band members were out of the room, Nedd Bear could hear an old voice say "Oh, right! Starving! That's the word I was thinking of."<br/>Once he knew he was alone, he pulled out a spare microphone, made sure it was turned off (He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing), and sang some songs into it. It ranged from a catchy but morbid advertisement jingle, to a ballad of souls to be released, to a tune with something to do with a violent severage package. They were all songs he had sang with his band members, but he was only par for the course with them. That is what he was trying to overcome; his mediocrity. And he was very determined to push his limits.<br/>Phantom Chica was a fan of a few rhythm games, and Nedd Bear liked to watch closely, but stepping on buttons was much different than shifting his mechanical vocal pipes. And Phantom Chica was much better at rhythm games than singing; not to insult her singing, she was average with singing.<br/>As Nedd Bear took a break to recover some energy, he began to think of other mediocre singers. Marionette wasn't that good or that bad, though how much she liked to sing to herself would suggest she thought otherwise. Jack-O Chica and Jack-O Bonnie would occasionally sing a song out loud, not in a professional setting at all, for the pure fun of it. And of course, there was the four lovable mascots he sang with himself.<br/>"Hello?" asked a voice that was swiftly entering the room. Nedd Bear had no idea what to do, as his microphone would suggest he was training, and that was the last thing he wanted anyone to know. So in his infinite genius, he popped his mouth open and crammed the microphone inside. He closed his mouth just in the nick of time as Golden Freddy floated into the room.<br/>"Whatcha up to, Nedd?" asked Golden Freddy.<br/>"Nothing," Nedd Bear lied.<br/>"Hey, that was a good performance you had up there."<br/>"Uh, thanks." Nedd Bear was having extreme difficulty carrying a conversation hiding something so big in his mouth.<br/>"I'm not a great singer myself. I prefer to watch."<br/>"Why don't you practice?"<br/>Golden Freddy looked at Nedd Bear like he had three heads.<br/>"Cause I'm not wasting any time that way. I'm fine with being a cruddy singer."<br/>"Well, let's hear it," said Nedd Bear.<br/>"Here goes." Golden Freddy stretched her rotten joints and flicked the switch of her microphone on. Her vocal range wasn't amazing, but it wasn't bad either, which became obvious as she sang "We Know What Scares You" loud and clear. If he were to be honest, it was neither perfect nor cringeworthy; it was only mediocre.<br/>"How'd I do?" asked Golden Freddy after finishing the number.<br/>"You were great," said Nedd Bear.<br/>"Aw, you're pulling my leg."<br/>"... Alright, I was. You were only average."<br/>Golden Freddy flicked her microphone off. "Yeah, I thought so. I can sleep knowing that."<br/>'I sure can't,' Nedd Bear thought to himself.<br/>Soon a few more animatronics walked into the room, filling it with a warm orange glow. "Was that sub-par singing we heard?" asked Jack-O Bonnie.<br/>"No," said Nedd Bear, defending Golden Freddy. "That was amazing singing you heard."<br/>"Eh, it was OK," said Golden Freddy.<br/>"Well, why not have a quartet of bad singers?" asked Jack-O Chica. "I've got the perfect song!"<br/>"Eh, why not," said Nedd Bear.<br/>So the four of them sang a song together. Nedd Bear was trying his best to stay in tune, but everyone else was having voice cracks, messing up or forgetting the lyrics, o making stupid faces to screw with everyone. The once composed vocalist was, in no time, reduced to a singer that couldn't contain his own laughter. He was so loud, in fact, he attracted Marionette and the rest of the Mediocre Melodies, who joined in on the merry-making. It was a little fun, being mediocre with everyone.<br/>...<br/>The next week, the Mediocre Melodies had another performance. Just like last time, the audience was only half-full, the applause was short-lived but genuine, and the five vocalist stepped off thanking the crowd for watching them.<br/>But this time, Nedd Bear was feeling a lot better over his performance.<br/>"I think we did another good job!" said Orville. "Three cheers for us!" Of course, he didn't mean that literally, he was just showing his support to his four friends.<br/>"Why not another pizza party?" asked Happy Frog.<br/>"Sure," said Nedd Bear.<br/>"Look who's hungry now," said Pigpatch.<br/>"What can I say? I love being mediocre."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Orvile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One elephant in particular is a novelty master.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look at this little doo-dad right here."<br/>Orville was referring to a toy he held in his hand. It was a tiny plastic pistol with two flyswatters attached to the end of it. One of them even had a target painted on the inside of it. Nightmare, Rockstar Bonnie and Deedee were all watching, wondering what it was for.<br/>"It's a flyswatter pistol," said Orville. "If there were any nearby flies, all I have to do is hold still, wait for the fly to get too close, and-" 'Whap' went the doodad as Orville pulled the trigger, the swatters extending a short distance forward before rapidly closing. "Bullseye."<br/>"Let's test it out, shall we?" asked Rockstar Bonnie. He bent down, searched the floor and picked up a pizza crust crumb. Checking Orville knew what he was up to, he flicked the crumb forward, sailing through the air in the direction of Orville.<br/>'Whap!'<br/>"Bullseye."<br/>Orville presented the open toy to his crowd of three, who saw that the crumb was now smooshed against the center of the target.<br/>"Woah!" went the crowd. It was impressive.<br/>"Speaking of bullseyes," said Orville, walking away. He returned a half-minute later with what looked like a glass bottle. "Someone get Nightmare BB, he's pretty good at darts."<br/>Three minutes later, Nightmare BB was in the room, and he saw his target placed on a shelf. He unflinchingly reached into his mouth and popped out a tooth, took aim, and sent it forward. It struck the bottle.<br/>But the bottle, definitely made of glass, didn't break on impact. In fact, it didn't even break when it fell off and hit the floor a few seconds later.<br/>"So it's actually plastic?" asked Nightmare.<br/>"Looks like it, huh?" asked Orville. After observing the bottle before the unsuspecting crowd, he quickly put the opening to his mouth and blew into it. The bottle shattered immediately, the sound of glass breaking permeating the room, and the floor soon coated in spiky shards.<br/>"Woah!" went the crowd.<br/>"A nice novelty to scare people with," said Orville. "Unfortunately, it only works once and it's pretty hazardous, too... I'll take a few minutes to clean this all up."<br/>A few minutes passed and the floor was cleaned up. The new crowd of four watched as Orville pulled out a third novelty, befittingly from his hat, which was previously on his head. It looked like a tiny fire extinguisher. But it was on a stick, had some sort of string sticking out the top of it, and had a mysterious glossy coating. "Anyone have a lighter?" the elephant asked.<br/>After a half-minute of searching, Orville held up a small green lighter victoriously, then flicked it, creating a flame. He stuck the flame next to the string on the tiny fire extinguisher, and it began to burn.<br/>"It's a fire extinguisher candle," explained Orville. "A bit of an oxymoron. Not particularly amazing, but it's pretty funny."<br/>Everyone in the crowd agreed.<br/>The fourth doodad was a Chinese finger trap with a strange design in the middle. Orville, like a humiliating brainlet, stuck one finger through the left side and another through the right. The audience had no idea what he was up to.<br/>"Now, this looks like a normal Chinese finger trap on the surface to play with, along with a friend or two. But, if I'm all of a sudden in some sort of emergency, or I give up in general..."<br/>Orville gave the trap a twist, and it snapped in half. From there Orville took the halves off his fingers and reattached them, reforming the sinister novelty. Likely explaining the strange pattern in the middle.<br/>"Look at that. Now Chinese finger traps are much safer."<br/>The crowd was amazed.<br/>"How about some card tricks?" asked Orville, pulling out a deck of cards. "Who's up for some go fish?"<br/>Only Deedee raised her hand. The two of them got on the floor, Orville shuffled the deck, and he dealt seven cards to the both of them. It looked like any ordinary game of go fish.<br/>"Have any sevens?" Orville asked, beginning the game."<br/>"Here," said Deedee, passing her seven. "Any jacks?"<br/>Orville passed her a jack. "Any fives?"<br/>Soon enough the game finished without go fish being called a single time. Orville even presented the matches to prove to the crowd neither of them were fibbing. He had shuffled a game of go fish so that both opponents had a matching hand.<br/>"Impressive, huh?" asked Orville. "How about poker? Anyone know any poker hands?"<br/>"Three of a kind," said Rockstar Bonnie. Orville obliged, and shuffled his deck of cards around. After around twenty seconds, he pulled the first five cards off the top of the deck, getting himself the three of clubs, ace of spades, and nine of hearts, spades and clubs. The crowd was impressed.<br/>"Two pair," said Nightmare Balloon Boy.<br/>Again, Orville shuffled the deck, blending his original hand in with everything else. Once he was done, he pulled off the top five cards like before, getting the three of spades and diamonds and the king of diamonds and clubs. "And the extra card is... ten of spades?"<br/>The crowd gasped. There in the center of his hand was, in fact, the ten of spades.<br/>"Full house!" called Deedee. No way he was getting that, she thought.<br/>He once more shuffled the deck, hiding the tops of the cards from everyone, including him, in the room. The room was tense with anxiety, as the elephant was to prove himself once more.<br/>Orville finished shuffling, and pulled out five cards. Unfortunately, he didn't get a royal flush; he had the ten, jack, king and ace of clubs, along with the three of diamonds.<br/>"Wait a minute," said Orville, blindly pulling out the wrong card and drawed a new card off the top of his deck. And the crowd was amazed that it was the queen of clubs.<br/>Just drawing a royal flush would've been impressive enough, but the little joke he pulled made the trick all the more impressive. The crowd went crazy.<br/>"Thank you, thank you!" called Orville. "I'll be here all night!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Rockstar Freddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello, Rockstar Freddy likes money!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please deposit five coins."</p><p>Afton sighed. It was another night, and it was sure to be a doozy with Rockstar Freddy cranked up to twenty, especially when no animatronics who could give him money were turned on. It was going to be a long night.</p><p>"Please deposit five coins."</p><p>Afton scrambled through the cameras to find five coins. It felt pretty time-constricted, but he was able to pull it off before Rockstar Freddy became too angry.</p><p>Clink, clink, clink, clink, clink.</p><p>"Thank you for depositing five coins."</p><p>Afton sat back down in his chair. He was at 2 AM and fresh out of faz-coins. Rockstar Freddy began talking again after a half-hour, asking once again, "Please deposit five coins." Afton was sick of the cartoony voice, but couldn't do anything to stop it.</p><p>Unless...</p><p>Afton flipped on the monitor and was close to  pushing the button that cranked up the heat, before remembering Jack-O Chica was active tonight, and herself was on twenty. It's like this whole night was centered around that stupid line of Rockstar Freddy's. Too much heat and she would be perfectly free to attack Afton. Afton just flipped the monitor back down.</p><p>Thud, thud, thud went something in the distance. Afton recognized that sound anywhere, and was quick to close the floor vent. Instead of getting a satisfactory scare out of Afton, Scraptrap received a faceful of steel.</p><p>"Ow," Afton heard him grumbled from behind the door.</p><p>"Bitch."</p><p>Afton said that quietly enough to not be heard.</p><p>"Please deposit five coins."</p><p>Rockstar Freddy was beginning to sound more agitated. Maybe if he could have some patience, he would get his coins. Afton searched through the feeds and found enough to pay off Rockstar Freddy.</p><p>"Thank you for depositing five coins."</p><p>Afton wiped his forehead. Thankfully not because it was getting hot, but because he was so nervous. There was little he could do right now but wait. Or maybe he should start looking for more faz-coins. But maybe be quiet about it, because Candy Cadet was active tonight, and if there was anyone who liked money as much as Rockstar Freddy it was him.</p><p>The cycle of finding and paying coins continued throughout the night, until Afton heard the relieving ringing of the 6AM alarm. Tired, he got out of his chair and stretched his body, muscles loosening up after hours of staying perfectly still.</p><p>"Morning," said Rockstar Freddy, whirring to life, as if he weren't trying to kill Afton a few seconds ago.</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>...</p><p>It was later in the day, and Rockstar Freddy was searching for coins. He found one in a strange compartment by the wall vent he had to solve a gear puzzle to get, one someone left on the prize counter, and another hidden behind an empty soda cup. He was starting a collection, and was getting more and more happy as he found the gold circles. He was like a kid in a candy store.</p><p>"That is so adorable," Withered Bonnie commented to Nightmare Mangle. The amalgamation shook her head up and down in agreement.</p><p>"I wonder how all these coins are being left behind. Someone must have a cheap wallet."</p><p>Nightmare Mangle, again, nodded in agreement. There were little other forms she had of communication.</p><p>"Found another one!"</p><p>Rockstar Freddy found a coin on a ceiling fan and was jumping up and down in an attempt to get it. But being so heavy, he could only get a few inches off the ground before returning to it.</p><p>Nightmare Mangle, feeling sorry, crawled up to him, and in a show of how horrendous she was, straightened out her back and extended up to the ceiling fan. She fell gently back onto the ground with the coin wrapped in her tongue, which she passed to Rockstar Freddy. It was a little gross, but Nightmare Mangle didn't produce saliva, and money was money. Rockstar Freddy slid it into his coin slot and gave Nightmare Mangle some rubs on her head.</p><p>"Thanks, Nightmare Mangle."</p><p>The mentioned mess began panting in glee.</p><p>But Withered Bonnie soon asked a fair question.</p><p>"Why were you designed with such a hard-to-reach coin slot?"</p><p>Rockstar Freddy knew that was a fair point. It was located on the back of his left thigh.</p><p>"I can't answer that myself. I guess to make it harder to see when I'm onstage? Pretty logical explanation."</p><p>"But arcade machines have pretty prominent coin slots so kids can stick their quarters in easily."</p><p>"Guess they didn't want guests mistakenly putting in their own money. It's a neat feature, actually. If I'm left running for too long without a coin put in me, I'll deactivate, and so will everyone else in the room. It stops accidents from happening overnight."</p><p>"Why not use a timer system?"</p><p>"It's more charming this way."</p><p>Withered Bonnie soon had a disturbing idea. "Why do you collect coins? To keep you running? Will you deactivate when you run out of tokens? Along with everyone else?"</p><p>"Nah, I'll be fine. It's just something I retained from my time in the real world. I just really, really love money."</p><p>"Who doesn't?"</p><p>And that was the end of the conversation.</p><p>...</p><p>Afton was looking through the cameras, without much else to do. It was nice that the restaurant had a built-in spying system, a little something to make life interesting. But he soon found Rockstar Freddy fueling his coin addiction, finding a coin under a Bonnie plush. He wondered who put coins around in these places? Was it for fun? After changing cams a few times, he found who it was; the rest of the rockstars. Currently, Rockstar Foxy was placing a coin under Marionette's box's ribbon, Rockstar Chica dropped a coin under a wet floor sign and Rockstar Bonnie was hiding a plethora of coins in the parts and services closet.</p><p>'Aw, that's so sweet,' Afton thought to himself.</p><p>He pulled out a coin of his own. He had hoped to smuggle it into the next night, but this episode was just too adorable to not contribute anything to it. Taking one last look at the coin, he opened the desk drawer and hid it inside.</p><p>"Happy hunting, Rockstar Freddy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Rockstar Bonnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Various animatronics come to terms that they live with past or future iterations of themselves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, creepy."</p><p>Marionette was scrolling through a cellphone she just got yesterday. She was browsing the Special Delivery app, wondering what it was like, and had stumbled upon a trivia section.</p><p>"Rockstar Bonnie is built out of Toy Bonnie's body. I never knew that."</p><p>"Neither did I."</p><p>Marionette turned around to see Rockstar Bonnie had said that. He looked positively bewildered.</p><p>"Where did you hear that?" asked Rockstar Bonnie.</p><p>Marionette showed him the trivia section of the Special Delivery app.</p><p>"I had no idea."</p><p>"You guys are made out of the same stuff."</p><p>"As if there's an extremely finite amount of plastic on Earth."</p><p>"Well, when I look at you two, now I can't help but see the resemblance."</p><p>Rockstar Bonnie looked like he needed a minute to himself. This was pretty shocking to him. He and Toy Bonnie were pretty different to one another. Size, color, personality, especially voice; the only connecting bit the two had were species. He needed some time to mull this over. He found a nice seat in the corner of the room and sat down to think.</p><p>"Hello," said Toy Chica, walking into the room. But then she saw Marionette on her phone (where the Hell did she get one?) and Rockstar Bonnie sitting in the corner, and she had to know what was going on.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>Rockstar Bonnie looked in Toy Chica's eyes, his eyes showing the turbulence in his metal brain, as he patted at the spot to his left. "You're gonna wanna sit down for this."</p><p>Toy Chica moved over and sat on the floor.</p><p>"The toys were recycled to make the rockstars."</p><p>Toy Chica looked at Rockstar Bonnie like he lost his mind. "You're joking."</p><p>"No, he's not," said Marionette, showing Toy Chica the trivia section on the website she's been browsing for the past ten minutes.</p><p>"But that's only Toy and Rockstar Bonnie," said Toy Chica. "It's not like it means all the toys were used to make all the rockstars."</p><p>"It's still likely."</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>Toy Chica walked a few feet away and came back with a chair. She set it on the ground and sat in it. "That's weird."</p><p>"I know, right?" Rockstar Bonnie said. "Our personalities are nothing alike!"</p><p>"And I never had a Mississippi accent."</p><p>"It's not that big of a deal," Marionette said, hoping to lighten the mood.</p><p>"We know," said Rockstar Bonnie. "It's just so unexpected."</p><p>"I'll ask Ennard if he knows anything about it."</p><p>...</p><p>Ennard finished fixing Mr. Hippo, reattaching his arm, and sent him out of the closet. The purple elder gave a 'thank you' to the mechanic before departing, probably to tell some stories. And in his place Marionette stepped in.</p><p>"What's up, Charlie?" Ennard asked.</p><p>"Do you know anything about the rockstars being made from the toys?"</p><p>"Know? I knew that first day I got all four of them."</p><p>"Then why didn't you tell any of us?"</p><p>"You never asked."</p><p>Ennard had the most smug look on his face.</p><p>"Seems like something you'd mention when you told me Lefty was made out of the original animatronics."</p><p>"Well, I didn't mention it. Shoot me."</p><p>"Aren't you cranky today."</p><p>"Aren't I cranky everyday?"</p><p>Marionette was impressed by that wordplay. "I'm definitely stealing that."</p><p>"I encourage you."</p><p>Marionette sat on the floor. "Is it strange meeting your past iteration?"</p><p>Ennard sank onto the floor. "No, it's easy to comprehend."</p><p>"Not for me."</p><p>"I was gutted by my sister's ghost, somehow survived, and was able to run a pizzeria smelling like shit. If you were me, you'd learn to roll with the punches of confusion."</p><p>"Yeah, makes sense."</p><p>"No, it doesn't. Nothing I deal with on a day-to-day basis makes sense."</p><p>Marionette shook her head. "Well, I say it's creepy when I pass Lefty in the hallway and I see my own face in his mouth."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll give you that. But Molten Freddy looks nothing like me. Where did he even get his faceplate?"</p><p>Ennard was seriously wondering about it. "I mean, did they go back to the sister location and pick it out of the trash? And if it is Funtime Freddy's face, how did it break down like that? How did it get so discolored? Or did they somehow come across it from a fan who did a bang-up job trying to copy his face? Or is it from a rip-off of the Funtimes? That'd be cool if he popped it off a faker's head."</p><p>Ennard turned back to Marionette. "See what I mean by rolling with the punches?"</p><p>"Yeah. That's a lot to think about."</p><p>Ennard held his head with his wire fingers. If anyone wondered why he was clinically depressed, this is one of the few answers he can give.</p><p>"But enough about me," said Ennard. "What were you saying about Lefty?"</p><p>"Sometimes, I see my limbs poking out of his joints, too. It's really surreal."</p><p>"You're the one who fell into that trap in the first place."</p><p>"Well you were trapped in the pizzeria!"</p><p>Ennard looked at Marionette with the 'oh, my sweet summer child' look on his face. "I wanted to die, dummy."</p><p>"Oh, right. Damnit, there goes my leverage. But anyway, the phantoms creep me out sometimes, too. Imagine occasionally passing your own corpse in the hallway. That's what it's like having a phantom double."</p><p>"Must be just as creepy for the phantoms," said Ennard. "Imagine you've been dead all your life, and you occasionally pass a live version of you in the hallway."</p><p>"Oh, god, that's gotta be terrifying."</p><p>"And what about the originals and withereds?"</p><p>"Oh, that would suck," Marionette correctly guessed. "It's probably like me passing Lefty for them. I don't wanna see me without a faceplate either."</p><p>"Ever wonder why there's no unwithered Golden Freddy? We only see the withered version."</p><p>"Yeah, it's weird."</p><p>But before the two of them could say anything else, there was a commotion outside. The two of them decided to inspect, and off the floor and out the door the two noodly nightmares went.</p><p>The toys and rockstars were in the hallway, getting along well.</p><p>"How's it going, Rockstar Bonnie?" Marionette asked.</p><p>"We all took some time to think about us being recycled," Rockstar Bonnie said. "And we've all decided it's cool."</p><p>Ennard looked into the small crowd, and saw Mangle was getting pets from Rockstar Chica, the Freddies were trading microphones, and Rockstar Foxy was teaching Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie a sea shanty. They were like eight peas in an abnormally large pod.</p><p>"Well, that's great," Marionette said. Ennard, conversely couldn't care less.</p><p>Instead, he left the nine of them to their own devices, dismissing them with a "Have fun."</p><p>And Marionette just shouted back "We will!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>